Only You Can
by KimiNinja03
Summary: One night things go from bad to worse after Mikey breaks his arm and they have to fight Shredder. Surprising enough, they get mutated and then separated from each other by TCRI's new escape pods. When Splinter finds only one son, what will they do to reunite with their family even after 2 years have passed? Will they ever be the same again? (Human, no flames please, R&R) -1st story
1. Chapter 1

**I hope that you all will be kind as this is my first story ever on fanfiction! I'm a die-hard TMNT fan, especially the 2012 version that seems to be the most popular. THAT is the one I'm basing my writing on.**

**I DO NOT own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or ANY of the main characters. No flames please...**

* * *

_**It was just any old night in New York city. That's what everyone other than the turtles thought. There was nothing ordinary about this night in their beloved city. Now, as they stood facing the Shredder, Leonardo's fear was very soon going to be realized. **_

* * *

**Leonardo's P.O.V **

I was watching my favorite show in the whole world! Space Heroes! There isn't anything better than being able to relax, a few seconds out of reality to see someone ELSE being the hero. I knew I had a wide smile on my face, my legs curled as I sat Indian style. Raphael was hitting the punching bag again and it was slightly distracting. Michelangelo was cooking our breakfast, I hope it's nothing over the top again. Donatello was in his lab working on some new invention. Don't even wanna go into details there.

"BROS!" Mikey comes running into the room with a wide grin. "I've done it!"

"You've become smarter?" Raphael asked smirking. I rolled my eyes and paused Space Heroes. I knew when Mikey got excited over meals it meant he created some horrible new thing that only he liked.

"What did you do?" I asked crossing my arms. Mikey had his arms behind his back, possibly holding a bowl of something. Me and Raphwere bracing ourselves when Donnie came out of his lap with a yawn. He paused at Mikey.

"Just in time Donnie!" Mikey cheered happily. Donnie turned to go back into his lab while Raph laughed. "Seriously, I made a new breakfast!"

"Can we just skip to the part where we throw up?" Donnie suggested and Mikey looked annoyed. He held out the bowl nearly in front of my face while Raph and Donnie watched in surprise.

"Tadaaa! Yeah boyiii!" Mikey cheered again. I looked down at the yellow stuff to find it was just- "Scrambled eggs!" Donnie and Raph almost fell over.

"I thought you said you made something new?!" Raph demanded rubbing his face. "Mikey, scrambled eggs has already been invented!" Mikey looked shocked and I laughed.

"Oh...oh yeah! I knew that! But isn't it great?!" Mikey was quick to smile again. One of his many traits. I shook my head, grinning. Donnie came over and grabbed a piece of egg and plopped it into his mouth.

"Hey, it's actually edible!" Donnie grinned and Mikey rolled his eyes. Raph and me grabbed a piece and found it was very good. Mikey made us go wait at the table while he got Master Splinter. We all waited as we picked on Donnie about the time spent in his lab.

"Seriously you hermit!" Raph suddenly insulted and even Donnie paused. Hearing him call Donnie a hermit was the last straw for me. I burst out laughing, surprising Donnie and Raph, who was blushing. "W-What?!" That annoyed tone again. Mikey and Master Splinter came in and I quieted down.

"What's so funny?" Mikey asked confused, setting the bowl down so we could start eating. Master Splinter sat at the end of the table as always.

"Raphael called me a hermit!" Donnie fumed. Mikey paused from getting a fork. I chuckled uncontrollably again while Master Splinter held his beard, a smile on his face.

"Bahahaha~! Nice Raphie!" Mikey teased and Raph also fumed, earning a ' Don't ever call me that!' threat. I shook my head at my weird family as we began eating. Having no idea what was in store for us tonight.

* * *

**-Still Leo's P.O.V-**

April and Casey came over today after our morning training. Casey was bothering Raphael again at the pinball machine and April was hanging out with me, Donnie, and Mikey, who was swinging on the tire swing.

"Yeah! Michelangelo going for the win!" Mikey screamed making Raph glare. I rose a non existent eyebrow.

"What are you winning?" April asked giggling, Donnie staring at her. I rolled my eyes and Mikey swung faster. I began to feel anxious cause he could hurt himself but kept it to myself cause I knew he'd only tell me nothing would happen.

"I'm going to fly and do a back flip in mid-air!" Mikey cried.

"Okay, that could not be any more stupid." Donnie narrowed his eyes, pushing past April. "Mikey, get down." Mikey stuck his tongue out at us and I glared. Time to stop his reckless acts again. I stepped forward.

"Mikey, get down now! This is not a good idea. Remember what happened last time you tried to jump over Raph?" I questioned. Mikey was silent with a smirk as Raph glared over at us. Last time he had jumped over Raph but hurt him to.

"Chill Leo, it will be awesome!"

"Mikey..."

"Here I go! April, record this!" Mikey said goofily. April's eyes widened as he swung before any of us could respond. I was not going to let my brother get hurt go I tugged at the rope to stop him but all that accomplished was a whiplash for me. I heard a sickening sound and a piercing yell of pain.

My eyes snapped open and I knew that wasn't me. Oh shell...

"MIKEY!" Everyone yelled as we circled. He was cradling his left arm, doubled over so you could hardly see anything but his shell. Raphael had a hand on his shell and Donnie was trying to see his face. April looked at Casey.

"Ice, Casey! Get some ice!" April commanded and Casey blinked stupidly, but raced out of the room. I just hurt Mikey... oh god.

"Mikey, are you okay?!" I asked with concern. Mikey groaned and finally looked up. He had a couple of tears in his eyes and nodded.

"Just...just my arm. I'm okay, bro, are you?" So like Mikey to worry about everyone else first. I nodded and grabbed his right arm. He didn't flinch. Good, so he didn't hurt anything else. Donnie looked up.

"It looks like he broke his left forearm, nothing too damaging." Donnie said smiling encouragingly at me and Mikey. Raph sighed and helped Mikey to the couch. "I'm gonna get started on a cast for Mikey." I nodded at him as he left to his lab.

"Here's the ice!" Casey yelled running in like a lunatic. Mikey laughed as I grabbed it from him. "Are you okay?" Mikey nodded.

"Did you see me?! I totally did a cool wipe out!" I rolled my eyes and put it on his already swelling forearm. Mikey winched.

"I'm so sorry Mikey. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted to stop you." I apologized. Mikey's eyes widened and he smiled.

"S'all good bro! You can't keep me down!" He laughed.

"Ain't that the understatement of the century." Raph chuckled as April sat down on the couch beside Mikey, looking less anxious.

"Don't do anything stupid like that again Mikey, you scared me half to death!" April scolded and Mikey smiled hugging her and then groaned. "Sorry."

"Seriously guys, I'm okay. S'nothing!" Mikey cheered while leaning back in the couch. Casey rolled his eyes and sat down in front of the TV, showing the news now. I looked on interested as well as Donnie came out with a cast. That was fast.

"I already had one made." He explained to us and began to work on Mikey. "Cause someone is too reckless." I heard Mikey laugh.

"Sorry D."

"Not me you should be apologizing too. Sounds like you almost killed April." I couldn't help but smile as they laughed.

"Sorry April!"

"As long as you're okay..." April smiled. She always treated us like real best friends, almost like brothers too. It was a nice feeling. Something on the news caught my attention.

_'-Reports of mysterious ninja attacks has New York reeling...who are these guys? Why do they keep breaking into old buildings and laboratories?'_

My eyes widened as my brothers looked at me in shock. I knew it wasn't us, it had to be the Foot Clan! Shredder has been trying to get his hands on mutagen ever since Karai got mutated. I winched.

"Leo," Raph began, narrowing his eyes. "We should stop them. You know what this means?" I nodded.

"Guys, Shredder is trying to create retro mutagen for...Karai." I said and they noticed me flinching slightly again.

"Also, he could mutate people if he wanted to! Casey Jones can't allow that!" Casey growled while hitting his fist in his open hand.

"Chill Casey," Donnie rolled his eyes, done with Mikey. "Leo, what are we going to do about Shredder?" I considered asking Sensei, but he was still so upset over Karai that I didn't want to bring the retro mutagen thing up yet. I smirked as I stood up.

"We are going to see and make sure they are looking for mutagen."

"And if they're not?" Mikey asked confused. I sighed.

"Then it's just nothing for now. If not we have no reason to fight Shredder yet. Especially now." I eyed his arm and he pouted. Raph jumped up.

"But Leo! We have every reason to fight Shredder!"

"Raph, we can't. Obviously Mikey can't fight so it'd only be us three." I replied. Raph looked at Mikey and groaned. Mikey hung his head low. "We are going on a mission tonight to gather information, that's it. Got it?"

"Whatever ya say Fearless Leader." He hissed and walked away to his room.

"Mikey, you have to stay here tonight." I ordered and his eyes widened.

"But, but Leo! I can still go, it's only information!" Mikey complained. I gave him a sharp glare and he backed down. I rubbed his head.

"It's only cause I don't want you to get hurt." I said walking away.

* * *

As I jumped from roof to roof, I looked back to make sure Donnie and Raph were still there and sure enough they were right beside me. We were heading to TCRI because I know for certain they hadn't searched the hole place.

"Are we going to the first floor Leo?" Donnie asked looking uncertain. We stopped right at TCRI.

"Yes Donnie. Now remember guys stealth-" I was interrupted by a groan. We all got in a fighting stance and my eyes flew out of my skull when we seen Mikey jump down beside us.

"MIKEY!" We all yelled with fire in our eyes. He sweat dropped and took a couple steps back.

"Sorry guys! I wanted to help!"

"You won't be of any help!" Raph said harshly and Mikey's eyes flickered with hurt. I sighed and pushed past Raph, trying to reason with Mikey.

"Mikey you broke you forearm, you can't just come out here. I can't watch you and the Foot."

"Sorry Leo. I just...it doesn't hurt!" He smiled. Donnie walked up and barely slapped his left arm. "OWW!" Mikey glared at Donnie.

"My point exactly Mikey." Donnie grinned. He then placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We don't want to see you get hurt, so stay here please?"

"What?" Me and Raph yelled with wide eyes. Donnie handed him his T-phone and looked at us.

"If anything goes wrong, or something happens we need to know, tell us okay? But stay here!" Donnie told Mikey, who looked bored. "Understand?"

"Yeah, okay..." He sighed defeated, slumping against the air conditioning unit. We all sighed and jumped off the roof, quickly hiding from the door. The Kraang guarding it had already been defeated.

"Looks like I was right." I grinned. The Foot are heading to the first floor. Raph rolled his eyes and rolled to another cart. He took out one Foot solider and I took out the other while Donnie picked the door's lock.

* * *

We happened to clear the first and second floor, defeating the Foot without any major problems so far. We collected three canisters on mutagen that they had found. Donnie had never looked so happy to have mutagen before.

"Hey genius, where do we go next? The third floor?" Raph asked as we were running around a corner. We stopped in surprise to find some Kraang. They paused too.

"It is that which are called the turtles!" One exclaimed and I rolled my eyes, drawing my katana's and slicing it. The other shot at me but I dodged but jumping off the wall and slicing the other two. Raph threw his sai at one suddenly behind me and I flashed him a smile that he surprisingly returned.

"We take a left then there should be an elevator!" Donnie told us as he beat one Kraang. We rushed past the crushed Kraang and sharply turned left. Just as he said there was an elevator. Raph crushed the remaining Kraang on our tail as we got into the elevator.

Now, for some reason, I was getting really anxious and I never do that unless one of my brothers is in trouble. I looked at them and found them staring in space, looking weird. "You guys okay?" I asked. They nodded and looked confused. I bet they felt it too. Something bad is going to happen.

"I-" Donnie was about to confess something until the elevator opened. Across the hall was pods, like escape pods or something. They were resting against a wall but looked like they could be launched anytime. At least I know a way to get out.

"Leo!" Raph gasped and I looked to see more Kraang dead, but their were Foot soldiers everywhere. Instinctively me and Raph got in front of Donnie a little. There were so many of them. We didn't move and they didn't move. I was starting to panic a little.

"Give it up Turtles. Surrender yourselves now to Shredder." On of them said. I thought they were robots?! As if sensing my thoughts he says, "I command the Foot now." I thought of Karai and my heart hurt. I was getting angry now. "Which one should we kill first?" We got in protective fighting stances.

"I say we kill the purple one first!" A robot from the back announced as Donnie gasped. I knew I saw red now.

"Raaahhh!" Me and Raph yelled attacking them. I couldn't even remember what I was doing to them. Raph was going after the human Foot leader and I was staying near Donnie, who was also angry looking. Pieces of robot Foot soldiers flew in the air.

We had defeated most of them out of anger, which was more of Raph's thing so I felt a bit of shame. I wasn't supposed to rely on anger, even if they threatened Donnie.

"You guys okay?" Donnie asked panting. I nodded but Raph was shaking. We both looked worriedly at him.

"I-I'm fine, I need to calm down..." He admitted and we were surprised. He never thinks of himself as short tempered. Donnie smiled as he stood straight but that was soon replace with a wide mouth and eyes. Me and Raph saw what he saw and I glared. Shredder...

"Turtles..." Shredder growled, his armor glistening. There were more Foot soldiers behind him and the human Foot captain. I knew we should probably retreat, but all anger feelings came forth.

"Shredder!" I hissed while getting in front of my brothers a little. "Why are you trying to find mutagen?!" He laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He taunted and my eye twitched. Donnie and Raph glared at him. "I'm not in the mood to fight you turtles today so I'll leave you with a warning..." THIS caught our attention! He didn't want to fight us?!

"What is this? You ambushed us and DON'T want to fight us?" Raph demanded. "I wanna fight you!"

"I have a much more suitable plan in mind. I want you to be my new experiments." Shredder growled. "You agree to surrender and I won't make it painful."

"And if we say no?" Donnie asked narrowing his eyes. Shredder was quiet for a moment.

"I have ways of persuasion." He said and I knew he was smirking. Me and my brothers laughed. He wants us to become experiments, just like that.

"No way Shredder! We're gonna take you and your dancing ballerina's down!" Raphael insulted and we laughed harder. The Shredder and his solders growled and he waved his hand. Suddenly something was rustling. A insanely huge brown bag was slowly dropped in front of him. We got in a fighting stance again.

"What is that?" I demanded. Shredder looked at us and grabbed the bag, pulling it open. Nothing prepared us for the horror we saw next.

"Persuasion." He answered pulling out Mikey. He was gagged and had numerous cuts on his body. He was being held by his broken arm too, which made him whimper as he looked at us in guilt and shame.

"Mikey!" Donnie cried in shock. I was to...I don't know. Shocked, hurt, ANGRY? Raph was seething and shaking.

"Let him go!" I yelled through my teeth. "Or I WILL kill you Shredder!" He only laughed. He still hand Mikey dangling in the air from his broken arm when his soldiers attacked. We began destroying robot after robot a d we kept getting closer to Mikey. We just need him in our arms again.

"Hang on Mikey!" Raph yelled as he smashed two more robots. We all got closer and closer. Shredder hand clashed with my swords, with one hand still holding Mikey. I kept hitting at him, trying to make him let go of Mikey and use two arms. Suddenly Donnie hit something and the pods started making noise. This distracted me and I was thrown into Donnie.

Raph jumped on Shredder but was laughed at and fought of as the son of a shell used Mikey to hit Raph into us. Raph was shaking so hard I thought he might break his teeth. Suddenly we all jumped at him and he growled, his soldiers accidentally pushed his and he threw Mikey into a pod by accident along with one of the mutagen vials which spill onto Mikey, much to our horror and shock.

It was all like slow motion, Raph grabbing at Shredder, me blocking his weapons with my own and Donnie trying to get around him o get to Mikey, who was trying to stand up on his own, but yelling like crazy at the mutagen on his skin. Suddenly one of the Foot pressed a button and the pod closed, the wall behind it opening to the night sky.

Launching in T minus 4..

"NO!" We yelled as Mikey's eyes widened. He was going to be launched to who know's where!

3...

"Stop them!" Shredder said pointing to us. He hit one of them and grabbed Donnie's staff.

2...

"Mikey!" Donnie yelled as he was pushed into breaking two robots. I grabbed at one and threw him.

1...

"No!" I cried just as I almost got to grab the door's handle, Mikey was launched away from us and into the sky, eventually disappearing, not before any of us heard him cry, 'BROS!'

My heart broke within me as he was gone, with mutagen on him for shell's sake! There's no telling what he's turned into! I was breathing so hard as my eyes shrunk in anger. "GRAAHH!" I yelled hitting a Shredder landing a good slashing blow at his arm. I kept hitting him and hitting him but he kept blocking and he eventually caught me off guard and threw me into one of the other pods.

"Leo!" Donnie and Raph cried while grabbing me. They helped me up and we glared at Shredder. He was going to pay for this!

"Missing something?" The human Foot soldier grinned holding a canister of mutagen. Our eyes widened as Donnie gasped. Without warning he threw it at us and I tried to block it but it busted all over us. It was burning my skin and we cried out.

"This should take care of them!" Shredder grinned as he took my neck and threw me in a separate pod than my brothers. I yelled and fought back but the human Foot did similar to Raph. "Have fun with your new mutated body!" I glared as the burning intensified to the point I couldn't move, not before I heard the closing of the doors and the launching beginning.

NO! No, no please no! I tried to stand but it was of no use. The leader I once dreamed of being was shattered that instant, as I watched myself and my other brothers shoot off into different far away directions.

* * *

I shifted groggily, my eyes squinting as I slowly opened them. What...what the? I looked down at my bandaged arms and legs. I felt shooting pains all over, my minds not registering really anything. Suddenly I remembered my brothers and I shot up, earning pain all over my body and I groaned. Something shifted to my left and I suddenly saw Master Splinter, April, and Casey, worried as can be. I was back in the lair?

"S-Sensei...?" I asked, my voice foreign to my own ears. He looked broken and he hugged me, making me winch. He left me alone.

"Leo, thank god you woke up!" Casey sighed in relief. "Are you feeling okay?"

"No, where are they?" I asked looking at them. They shifted and looked awkwardly at their feet except Sensei who looked pained.

"We have things to discuss my son." He said and sat down on the bed. I only then realized I in my room. "First off, you got mutated." My eyes shot open wide as I remembered. I looked at myself and gasped.

"I'm...I'm...HUMAN?!" I cried looking back at my legs, which were a creamy white and not green. I had five toes and I was skinnier and lighter without a shell. I was freaking out, definitely FREAKING OUT!

"Yeah, as human could get." April whispered while grabbing something. She handed it to me, it was a vanity mirror. I was almost afraid to look at myself. When I did, for some reason and gaped. I had a shapely face now, big deep blue eyes, long dark brown hair so dark it looked black like Sensei almost, it was short in the back going only to my neck and my new bangs came almost mover my eyes. I cocked my head as Casey rubbed his.

"You don't look bad at all." He admitted and April nodded blushing slightly. I was shocked as I put the mirror down. I was so different, I felt different, but..

"Mikey, Raph, Donnie?" I asked frowning. Sensei sighed and looked down at me upset. A feeling of dread washed over me. "S-Sensei...?"

"They...we never found them Leonardo."

"What do you mean...you...you.." I couldn't finish, the pain in both of ours made April turn to Casey for comfort.

"They aren't in New York anymore, they're gone." Sensei said rubbing his face.

The final blow to me. I lost my appearance, my emotions, and most importantly..._my brothers._

* * *

**Hope you liked this prologue! For those who might be confused, Shredder wanted to capture the turtles to experiment on them cause he knew that would make Splinter hurt. He used Mikey as bait but things went horribly wrong. They all got mutated, which will be explained further in the story, but they also got separated! Find out what happened next! ;) R&amp;R PLEASE!**


	2. Raphael and Donnie

**Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews! :) Hope you're ready for CHAPTER 2! YEAH! **

**I DO NOT own TMNT or any of the characters unless I made em up! lol **

**Happy reading guys! Btw their human appearances can be seen on my profile pic, or just google TMNT human in images ;)**

* * *

**-2 years and 3 months later- June 5th **

**Leonardo's P.O.V**

I stared at my wall, where the calendar hung. It's been so long since it's happened. Pain engulfed me as I clenched the sheets and tried to swallow it. Who knew I would ever miss Mikey's screw ups, Raph blowing up, or Donnie's scientific rambling.

2 years...and I've spent those 2 years as a human. I somehow mutated into a human, so I know the other guys did too. Master Splinter theorizes that since we were already half humanoid because of him all those years ago and Shredder being the last thing we touched, we became human. To me, Shredder was anything BUT human.

I've searched for my brothers, and for Shredder. But ever since that night he hasn't shown himself and I was never confident enough to try harder. I'm easily used to this body by now and April and Casey has been helping me with the changes. I looked at my slightly long dark hair and deep blue eyes. I was wearing a black open vest with pockets and a blue tank top under it. I was wearing a strap where my katana's could be. My black pants matched the vest like it was one. I had black boots on. My blue mask was on my face. Even after all this time it was weird looking in the mirror and not seeing a turtle.

A knock at the door caught my attention as April peeked her head in. "Hey, Leo..." I nodded as I flipped out of bed and opened the door, grabbing my weapons. "Um..Casey and I are going out for another run.." This caught my attention.

"I'm going too." I said, knowing there was hardly any emotions on my face. April looked down and sighed. She only nodded and I left to go tell Master Splinter. Once entering his dojo I was surprised to hear the faint sound of crying. My heart clenched. Sensei never cried...but I knew why he was crying. I had cried alone every night after another failed attempt to find my brothers. But I knew they were out there, I just knew it.

"...He's going too? But what if we don't find anything again?" Casey's voice came around the corner. I left the dojo and walked out of the lair. Despite being human I still lived down here in the sewers with Master Splinter.

"I'll be fine. I just want to go." I muttered and they jumped in surprise. Casey immediately looked guilty as he held April's hand. Those two had become a couple a year ago and I knew Donnie would have a fit.

"Leo...sorry dude, I didn't mean..." I pushed past Casey and loaded onto the Shellraiser.

"Yes, you did." I replied not looking at them. I heard them climb in and we were off again, another worthless chase to go outside New York and find my brothers.

* * *

**Raph's P.O.V **

I growled as I pushed past one of the people going out of a store. This is crazy, that jerk of a store owner is just asking to be hit by me! I place my hand over my black pants and felt comfort when I felt my sai in the pockets. Whenever I was out in public I couldn't wear my red mask on my face and I miss it.

I walked with my hands still in my pocket a angry pout on my. How LONG has it been since I've seen my brothers? I growled. I am so worthless for not being able to find my way back to New York. I looked at one of the buildings and saw my reflection. When the mutagen spilled on me and my brothers it turned me human! Nwo I have spiky red hair and my green eyes were a bit slanted. I still had my good looks and muscular body at least. I suddenly remembered when I crash landed..

_"Ugh..." I groaned and held my head. My body ached all over and it was so hard to move. I pushed myself up, ignoring the pain. Donnie...Leo! I looked around but I could only see the dumbass pod! I broke the door down and fell out in an ungraceful manner. I looked around and found I was in the fucking woods!_

_"Shit.." I cursed glad my brothers or sensei weren't here to hear me curse. My brothers...Sensei...I slapped my face knowing I couldn't get worked up. I would see them again. I froze when I saw my knees, but it wasn't green, it was white! Holy crap! I'm...I'm human?! What the shell?!_

_"Wah.." I freaked out and stood up, wobbling and holding on to the outside of the pod. After awhile of freaking out and walking away from the pod I realized that I need clothes and I needed shelter. I ended up trying to take over some hut looking thing I found._

_But there was an old woman who lived there and I was so embarrassed when she pushed the door open and saw me, naked. I had to hide behind a tree. To my surprise, she did not make fun of me but pitied me and tried to help me. She let me eat and gave me an outfit to where._

_It was from her that I had learned where I crash landed. It was not New York...it was some place called Livingston, I wasn't where I wanted to be anymore._

I shuddered from the memory and glared at some woman who looked at me creepy. I was now 17 years old, it was so weird. But sadly 3 months had passed from mutation day... God, I miss my brothers! I'll find them if it's the last thing I do! With that in mind I ran back to my apartment. My old woman who seemed to really like me bought this complex in her name but let me live here alone. Her name is Beth and she is 82 now. She's like a grandmother I never had or something, but she kind of brought me out of my always angry attitude sometimes. It rises whenever the pain begins though.

As soon as I threw my bag of food on the floor I ran to the phone. I had a plan set in mind and I wasn't going to quit halfway or get depressed anymore. I grabbed the phone and dialed Beth's home number. She might live in the woods but I made her get a phone so she could call me if she needed anything. Hey, it's the least I can do for her.

"Hello?" Her soft voice came out. I smiled a bit.

"Hey Beth, it's Raphael!" I replied. She always loved the fact that I was named after a famous artist. Her mood lightened up.

"Oh, Raphael! How are you?"

"I'm good, Beth! Listen..I'm planning on...going away for awhile so-" I was surprised when she cut me off.

"Raphael, are you going to find your brothers again?" She didn't sound angry. I sighed.

"Yes, Beth. I am going out of town to search for awhile. I may not know what they look like but I'm going to try. This time I'm not getting upset or angry if I can't find them, I'm gonna push on. I am not going to let the fact that I think they might be dead get in the way anymore. Beth, I can't...I just can't live in a world where they don't exist!" I was panting when I finished my rant. My eyes widened at the last thing I said. It was so not my personality. She was quiet for a minute.

"I was never going to stop you Raphael, instead, I think I finally found someone who can take you to your certain town in New York." I lost my voice. Someone can finally help me...? I smirked, the way I used too in the past as a turtle.

"I'm on my way to you're house now!" I replied eagerly and she giggled. We hung up and I packed my bags with enough stuff to sustain myself for a few days. With that, I was off to Beth's house.

* * *

When I arrived at Beth's house she welcome me with a surprising hug. I gasped for air when she let me go. For an 82 year old widow, she sure knows how to grip ya. I noticed her son-in-law was right beside her looking at me with a smile. His name was Kyle and he was always grateful to me for being there for Beth.

"Hey, Kyle." I grinned. He grinned back at me.

"Hello Raphael, bet you didn't expect me here."

"Not really. Are you the one showing me to my hometown? You finally found it and how to get there?!" I asked with an excited glee. My old fighting spirit was slowly working it's way up! Kyle chuckled.

"I sure have Raphael, it will take about a day or two to get there though-" I cut him off by rubbing his hair and hugging him.

"Thanks Kyle! I knew I could count on you!"

"No problem Raphael.." Kyle coughed as I let him go. I paced around the room excited. I was finally going home! I would see my brothers and Sensei! I would even see Casey and April! I've sadly missed them all so much!

"Raphael..." Beth trailed off and I instantly stopped to look at her. She looked grim. "I do not want to hurt you but...I don't want you to get your hopes up."

"Why?" I asked getting heated. Did she already think it was useless? She never thinks that way!

"Cause..." She looked down. "What if you don't find them..." The room was very silent as I stared at her in hurt and surprise. "You said you all got separated. They might not even-"

"Beth, I always think about that possibility." I said gloomily. "But I know my brothers, they would be finding New York by now." She nodded and Kyle helped me load my stuff in his car. I gave Beth one last look, a smile and we drove off.

* * *

**Leo's P.O.V **

Of course...is what I thought when we were back in the lair. It was close to midnight and Casey took April home. We had not found anything, anything at all. Even thought, what did I expect? We never do and we don't even know what they look like!

Frustrated, I just knew I had to go talk to Sensei, so I walked into the dojo. He was meditating when I came in so I quietly sat in front of him and mediated too. Think happy thoughts, I commanded myself. Images where I reunited with my family filled my head, imagining what it would be like with all of us together. I tried to picture what they looked like but came up short. We were all smiling and laughing...

"Leonardo...?" My eyes snapped open to see Sensei looking at me in concern. I felt a couple tears roll down my cheeks.

"O-Oh, sorry Sensei!" I bowed. He sighed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"My son, what bothers you?"

"I..couldn't find any of them today.." I confessed and he closed his eyes, so I continued. "I feel so worthless as a person, leader, and oldest brother." I was surprised when his hand clenched my shoulder painfully, his eyes serious.

"Do not ever let me hear you say that again, Leonardo." HE said and I bowed. "My son, patience is a virtue. We will find them when we are supposed to."

"But...I miss them, what if...Sensei what if they are dead?" I asked, not helping myself. His eyes closed again in pain.

"I do not know...I don't think they are." He replied and I nodded, wiping my eyes. I stood up and bowed. "Goodnight my son."

"Goodnight Master Splinter." I said and walked off to my room, to get some sleep for the next day.

_'BROS!' I flinched as I opened my eyes to nothing but black. The image of Mikey as a turtle with mutagen on his skin scared me. I was having another nightmare!_

_"Mikey, where are you?! I can find you!" I pleaded and he just stared at his skin in horror. Suddenly his image disappeared but his voice remained._

_'You can't find me Leo, I'm lost!' _

"Wahh!" I yelled feeling someone touch me. It was Sensei and he drew back in surprise. He rested his hand on my forehead. "S-Sensei.."

"You were having a bad dream again. What was it about?" He inquired while getting my to sit up. I looked at the time which showed it was almost 6 in the morning, my blue masked drapped over the clock. I gulped.

"I..It was Mikey." I answered and it was silent. Sensei shook his head and hugged me, which surprised me.

"It will all okay Leonardo..I'm just glad I have you." He muttered and I felt myself relaxing at his touch. Guilt suffused me as I realized I never spend time with Sensei anymore.

"Me too Sensei, I'm glad you're still here and you found me." I smiled and he smiled back. We began talking seeing how it was basically time to wake up anyways. We even daringly brought up memories of us as turtles.

"We're home!" I heard April yell from outside my open door. I could also hear Casey with them and smiled. I figured I could apologize while I'm still not emotionless. I went to the door and hugged them. "L-Leo? Did something happen?" I let her go and shook my head.

"I'm..just sorry about yesterday..and all the other days." They both looked at each other and smiled at me.

"It's okay dude! We totally understand!" Casey grinned, his missing teeth showing his gap. I chuckled. Suddenly April looked surprised and we seen her looking at Sensei who looked like he was horrified or surprised.

"What's wrong?" I demanded in worry. He looked at me in what looked like disbelief, fear, and even denial. "Sensei?"

"I sense something...something outside the city!" He shouted and held his head and looked at me again. I couldn't read what he was trying to tell me.

"Who do you sense?! Shredder?!" April cried in surprise. He shook his head and I saw it...the hope blossom and I suddenly felt it.

"It's Raphael!"

* * *

**-Outside the city- **

**Raphael's P.O.V **

I smiled as we entered New York, but I still didn't recognize anything. I felt something in my chest that I couldn't understand. It was some feeling of hope but I really didn't know how to sort it out. It almost felt like it wasn't coming from me.

"Raph, welcome home." Kyle winked and I punched his arm. I looked around at the buildings trying to find something that indicated I was almost back near the lair, if it was still there...No Raph, just keep thinking straight. Would they mind if I brought Kyle in the lair? He already knows the story so its okay.

"I still can't recognize anything..." I growled becoming impatient as Kyle chuckled at me. We stopped at a gas station and I stretched my arms. I wanted to wear the mask on my face so badly but I knew I couldn't without getting werid looks, and I knew I would say something to them.

I looked at the cloudy sky, it being only like 7 in the morning now. I tried to look around but I still didn't see anything I knew by heart. I couldn't have been close to the lair because the feeling wasn't there.

"Here!" Kyle yelled and I caught the red bull without looking. "Damn, that always impresses me! You ninja!" A smile cracked on my face and turned into a cocky smirk.

"Remember that next time you challenge me Kyle!" I laughed and he rolled his eyes, pumping gas.

"I think in another hour you might start seeing something familiar." Kyle said and excitement rose up my throat. I had to contain it because Beth's words hung over the air like fog. I did not want to get my hopes up for nothing. As soon as he finished we got on the road again and drove at a high speed, but nothing too high, sadly. I looked around until I seen a family sign...one that made my stomach hurl. TCRI...it looked run down.

"What's wrong? Recognize anything?" Kyle asked worriedly. I nodded, gulping down the lump of emotions. I'm definitely home..

"We're close!" I said smiling and he smiled too, ruffling my hair like a dad or something. When we passed Mr. Murakami's shop the excitement could no longer be contained. We went a few more blocks and I made him stop his SUV.

"So one of these buildings are it?" He asked confused as we hurriedly got out. I rolled my eyes.

"You know the story Kyle. I lived in the sewers.." I repeated and his eyes were wide. I smirked evilly. "Yup, we're going into the sewers." He groaned as I pulled him towards the alley. Making sure no one was looking I opened the lid and ushered him first. I put the lid back and jumped down the ladder, landing on my feet while waiting for Kyle to climb down.

"Damn, dude..." Kyle cursed holding his nose. I shrugged, not noticing the smell as I ran towards the pathway to take me to the lair. Kyle barely kept up but I didn't go that fast so he wouldn't get lost. Beth would hunt me down...I laughed.

We came closer and I felt the hope again and excitement rising. I rose an eyebrow when I didn't see where the shellraiser should be, but reminded myself it's probably gone. My stomach knotted, what if they weren't there?! When we got in sight I was so fucking happy I could not express it right. I grabbed Kyle and jumped making him yell and hugged him.

"Raph- you..." Suddenly a gush of movement had me stopping and getting in an protective stance. I saw Master Splinter and unwilling tears sprung to my eyes. Dammit so unlike me! He glared for a moment.

"Who are you?!" He demanded coming closer. Suddenly he stopped and I felt my legs wobble. His eyes scanned me from my red spikey hair to my slanted green eyes. "...R-Raphael, my son?"

"Sensei!" I cried running and meeting him at the dojo entrance hugging him hard. "Sensei it is me!"

"Oh Raphael!" He hugged me back with his voice trembling. "I knew you'd find us one day!" I nodded and hesitantly let him go. He studied me again with a smile. "You look so different!" I nodded and his trailed off to Kyle.

"Oh, that is Kyle! The son in law to a woman that took good care of me." I explained and Sensei smiled at him.

"Thank you for leading him here."

"The pleasure is all mine..." Kyle said with wide eyes at my father. I smirked. He listened didn't he? I looked around the lair to the rooms, the dojo, Donnie's lab and the TV place.

"Where's the others?" I asked looking up. Sensei's hand on my shoulder tightened with a gloom face. My eyes widened...no...no way... Before I could ask the ultimate question the dying sound of a engine filled the air and it parked. I looked confused until I heard something wonderful.

"Sensei...we're home...we couldn't find..." We stepped around the corner and everything was hushed. April and Casey was instantly recognized. I stared in shock as I was met face to face with a man my age with black hair and rounded deep blue eyes. Leonardo..."...R-Raphael...?"

"Leo...?" I asked and we stood there, April and Casey staring at me in surprise. I looked at my older brother and ran to him, hugging him hard. "Leo! Leo thank god you're alive you shell for brains!" Leo suddenly hugged me hard.

"Raph! I can't believe you're alive! I'm so glad you're okay!"" He yelled and we smiled at each other. We kept trying to talk at the same time. "Who is that?"

"Kyle, son of the woman who took care of me. Her name is Beth." I explained as we all moved to the couch. April was messing with my hair.

"We almost have the same color!" She said with tears in her eyes and she hugged my neck. She looked different. She was wearing a brown jacket, yellow t-shirt, black shorts and her hair was in a high ponytail. Casey groaned. His black hair was still the same and his style hadn't really changed either.

"Raph looks way better than me!" He said and I grinned shaking my head as I rubbed his hair. Kyle began telling them how we found the place and we each caught each other up on what's missed, or at least like a few months worth.

"Where's Donnie and Mikey?" I asked and they all stopped, looking down. My eyes widened and Kyle looked at me sadly. "Are...are they...?"

"We don't know..." Sensei admitted. "All this time I've never sensed any of you until this morning." He looked at me and I realized the emotions from before were from Leo and Sensei not just me.

"Well...where do we start looking for them?" I demanded, hoping that they had not given up. Leo looked at me and I stared back at him.

"We can try anywhere really, but I've looked around New York for awhile." He sighed. "I just hope Mikey..." He didn't finish what we were all thinking. Mikey is the weakest, hopefully he is still out there, but highly doubtful since he was so hurt last time. I flinched.

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

A shadowed figure stood outside a unknown city, taking in it's sight. He came here for a reason and he was going to find out how close he was, since he did not recognize this city either. He could no longer stand by now that he's arrived. He was determined and that determination always got him far.

"Wait for me guys, I'll find ya." Donatello clenched his bo staff as he whispered this out loud to himself for comfort. With that he walked down the streets, gaining weird looks from people but he did not care.

* * *

**-The next morning-**

**Donatello's P.O.V**

I looked around as I noticed some sort of event was going on. People were running everywhere and it for cancer. I smiled as I walked past. I stopped at a puddle, hugging my strap to my body. I looked at myself. My long brown hair was stopped at the end of my cheeks, brown eyes stared back up at me. I had to take my purple mask off and hide it in my pocket for now.

Taking out my map, I realized I was in east New York. I had finally arrived in New York at least. I straightened my black vest and purple tank top. I began dashing past people and looking at my GPS from a phone I'd gotten myself a year back.

I wasted away what was left of the morning trying to find the right coordinates that would lead me to the right part of the sewers.

"Hey, you there!" Someone yelled at me. I looked up to find three guys coming up to me. They didn't look friendly and had knifes on their belts. I put a hand on my staff.

"Can I help you?" I asked glaring at them. They stopped for a second and I looked at each of them. They...wait..They are the Purple Dragons! What are they doing way out here.

"Yea, you can. You can leave your nice phone and money and walk away." The leader said and I glared again, putting my phone in my black pant's pocket.

"No way Purple Dragons."

"You know us?!" They gasped and I rolled my eyes, slumping over. Are you serious? I spun my staff and tried each of them while they were distracted. I pointed and squeezed to get the sharp blade pointed at the leader.

"I am..." I paused. "I was the turtle Donatello." Their eyes widened and they began cursing. "Have you seen any of my brothers?"

"You are human!" They cried and I stood up and stepped over them. "Hey, wait!"

"Thanks for the help." I muttered while walking away, them still yelling hysterically. I pulled out my GPS again and began typing away and browsing the map. As I walked and got closer to the center of New York I had stopped and got something to eat. I suddenly felt some tingle in my chest.

"This way, have you gotten that slow?!" Someone yelled but it was far away. I paid the money and took my pizza with me. As soon as I walked out of the shop I got run over by someone, my staff and phone skidding back into the store.

"Hey, watch it!" I cried, hoping my only way home wasn't broken. The man got off me and groaned. He had red spiky hair and green eyes. I almost froze at his eyes and pain blazed through me. He looked annoyed.

"Listen buddy, I'm sorry but-"

"Hey!" A guy with slightly long black hair and blue eyes caught up. He looked at me and my throat was clogged. I...I can't believe it. Tears stung my eyes and they looked surprised. "Look what you did!" He helped me up and I just stared at them. They stared at me too and it was silent.

"I said I was sorry!" The red head pouted. He turned to me. "Sorry we are looking for someone, uh...what's your name?" I licked my lips and tried to find my voice. It took everything I had not to hug them for some reason.

"Do..."

"Huh?" They both asked staring harder at me.

"Donatello..." I whispered still wide eyed. They both froze and their eyes widened. Tear's sprung in the black haired guy's eyes and suddenly they both tackled me to the ground.

"Donnie!" They cried and I cried in surprise as pain exploded my head. We hugged each other really hard, earning whispers and glares. Suddenly the next thing surprised me alot.

"What are you guys doing?!" A girl yelled and I recognized her as April, the girl I was in love with. She and Casey were staring in surprise.

"It's Donnie!" Raphael cried with a grin. Leo let me go and I smiled. April's eyes widened and Casey gasped. They both hugged me at the same time.

"Hey April, Jones." I teased and they laughed. After they let me go I remembered my phone. I ran and grabbed it and my staff.

"So you still have you're weapon too." Leonardo smiled and I nodded. "I'm so happy you're okay! I can't believe we found you so fast!" I cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean Leo?"

"Raph literally found us early this morning!" Leo laughed and Raph rubbed my hair. I blinked. Looking around them my face fell and I think they knew why.

"Where's Mikey?" I asked and they both became silent. So he's the only one that hasn't been found. I rubbed my head. "I...really didn't think I'd find you guys..."

"Same here..." Raph looked down and Leo looked sad. "I thought you were dead..."

"We all thought the same..." Leo admitted while looking at the sky. "Who knows where Mikey is..but if we found each other then he'll find us."

"Look guys, let's celebrate." April suddenly said making us look at her. "There's a festival happening a few blocks, let's just have fun and then enjoy the long hours it's going to take going back to Splinter." I perked up at his name and Raph smiled at me. He wrapped ihs arm around my neck and I wrapped mine around Leo's as we walked, laughing at how hard it was while April and Casey looked behind at us smirking.

We aren't going to give up until we found Mikey. We we're going to make sure of it!

* * *

**Awww I love brother fluff! Bet'cha didn't expect to see Raphie AND Donnie, right? Awesome! :D **

**-Please R&amp;R! :) Thanks for yer support!**


	3. Could it be?

**Annndddd I'm back everyone! :D Sorry for the wait! I go to college so it's hard to get away from assignments! Thanks for understanding and waiting!**

**Now..oh yeah! The guys found each other and not Mikey...**

**Happy Reading! **

* * *

**-At the festival-**

**April's P.O.V **

We ordered some pizza for the boys and cotton candy for me at the festival's shop. Donnie, Leo, and Raph couldn't stop talking to each other or touching each other, making sure not to be more than a pace away from each other. It was cute really, but Casey thought it would be annoying.

"Hey guys, here's the drinks!" I said smiling. I gave them what they wanted, which was Dr. Pepper for Raph, Pepsi for Leo, and Coke for Donnie. I sat beside Donnie and Casey like I used to so many years ago.

"Thanks April." Donnie smiled at me and I nodded. We ate in silence for a bit listening to the sounds of other people enjoying the festival. My thoughts drifted away for a minute as I tried to focus, Mikey was definitely not around here like Donnie had been.

"So, you turned out to be red headed." Donnie teased Raph, who rolled his eyes with a smirk. "They say fiery red heads..." I looked at him and they all paused, bursting out into laughter as Donnie blushed. "Sorry April."

"No problem Donnie." I smirked, eating a piece of my cotton candy. Casey almost jumped, surprising me.

"Man I've missed you guys so much! It was too long!" Casey complained. Raph and Donnie nodded while Leo was looking down. "Leo? Dude?"

"Huh? Oh sorry." Leo laughed nervously. Donnie rose a eyebrow.

"What's wrong Leo?"

"Just..worrying..." Leo admitted and we all became silent. Leo had told me and Casey what happened to Mikey, what Shredder had done to him before he was launched where ever.

"Enough worrying, he'll be okay! We'll find him just like we found Donnie!" Raphael stated while his eyes said otherwise. He ate a bite of pizza and it became quiet again. "I'm curious about something though..."

"What's that?" Donnie asked confused.

"What happened to Fishface and the rest of em?" He asked leaning back. I almost choked on my drink while Casey rubbed my back.

"They...are still around I'm sure but ever since that night they haven't showed up. It's weird." Leo replied while looking at the sky. "I've tried looking for him."

"What?!" Donnie and Raph demanded with concern. "You can't do that by yourself Leo!" Leo smiled at his brother's fluffiness, or so I call it.

"I thought he'd tell me where the pods went..." He whispered. We all hushed and the silence started to get thick.

"Donnie, where did your pod land?" Raph asked all of a sudden. Donnie blinked and looked up, a finger on it head.

"Um, that's the thing. I don't remember. I had amnesia for a couple of months, mainly a month." Donnie explained. "When I remembered I had been in Staten Island..." Raph's eyes widened and Leo paused.

"Wow that's far for a pod..." Leo muttered thinking hard. I looked at Donnie.

"Why did...it take so long to find New York. You guys, we thought you were dead so why did you take so long?" I blurted, holding my mouth after I said that. Leo and Casey's eyes were wide. Raph and Donnie looked at each other.

"I thought you guys were dead...especially.." Donnie stopped, he couldn't say the thing we were all worrying about now. "Anyways, I got myself together and decided it was worth looking into..." He smiled at Leo and Raph. "I was right, of course!"

"For me, it was the same. Beth took care of me and every time I tried to find you guys something happened and I stopped. It was awful." Raph complained. We nodded and it became silent again. Donnie looked lost in thought and looked behind him.

"What do you see Don?" Casey asked and we looked at him confused. Donnie sighed.

"Back there, before Raph ran into me," He started earning a annoyed look from Raph. "I met the Purple Dragons." Leo gasped and I looked appalled.

"You saw them all the way out here?!" I asked and he nodded, looking lost in thought again. "No wonder we haven't seen them at home." Casey nodded.

Suddenly 'Welcome to the Family' by Avenge Sevenfold started playing and people cried out. I began to giggle uncontrollably as Raph was head banging. Leo laughed and pretended to rock out on a guitar. Donnie, being his socially awkward self just shook his head. Casey took my hand and started throwing his arms around, dancing like a retard. I laughed and pulled Donnie to dance with us.

It was nice to let loose lately. I haven't been a normal teenage girls in like 3 years, so its well overdue. Donnie began to be more comfortable and Leo and Raph laughed at him as he waved his hands back and forth, his tongue sticking out.

"Woooo!" Raph said hugging Donnie as they both were head banging together. It wasn't the same without Mikey here, but I just knew that it would happen one day. We'd find Mikey and party like this, having fun like a real family should.

"Welcome to the fa-ma-ly!" Leo sung while jumping in front of me, spinning me to Donnie and Raph who threw me to Raph. I couldn't stop laughing. After a minute more of dancing the song ended and we were all panting. "I've never had so much fun!"

"Get used to it Bro!" Raph slurred while leaning on him. "I'm gonna start having fun now!"

"Yeah, me too! That was pleasant!" Donnie blushed a little and pushed his bangs away. We all cleaned up our mess and walked away from the festival, getting into the Shellraiser. Donnie's eyes were wide. "It's still here?!" He looked between us. "You're driving it in public!?"

"We always used to Genius." Raph rolled his eyes with a smirk, pushing him inside. Leo laughed and climbed inside with me and Casey.

* * *

The ride back home was so long, like the ride up here. On the way Donnie kept expressing he wish to see Master Splinter.

"We will get there Don, just another hour." Leo laughed. We had stopped for gas and we were all outside, stretching while Casey filled her up. I looked behind me, the road was blocked from 5 o'clock traffic. I groaned.

"Does anybody want snacks? It might take longer than an hour." I said pointedly looking at the traffic. The brothers groaned and Casey stifled a laugh. "Just come with me and pick." The perked up as I grabbed my wallet. They cheered and ran into each other trying to get into the door. For some reason I laughed but tears were in my eyes. These were the good ole days...so why did it hurt?

"Red?" Casey asked looking concerned. I wiped my eyes, smiled at him, and walked away to the brothers smiling at me. They immediately went to the pringles and looked at each other in surprise.

"You like them too!?" They all asked simultaneously. I rolled my eyes with a smile. They each got a pizza flavored pringles. I cannot believe them.

"Thanks April!" Donnie cheered when I paid for the stuff.

"You're welcome." I smiled at them. The door to the store opened and a family ran into me, pushing me back into the guys' hands.

"Watch it!" A big man told me glaring. He had dark brown messy hair and a rounded stomach. The woman beside him looked tired and angry, her brown hair mousey and blonde streaks. There was a small teenager with them, looking dull and depressed. I frowned. He had blonde hair, I think, cause his hood covered alot of his face. Something felt off, I felt it in my chest.

"That's rude you know." Donnie frowned and the man huffed and walked away with his wife barely trailing behind. I looked at them as Leo had to hold Raph back.

"Poor kid, looked so depressed." I said and they nodded looking back at him. He had a white hoodie and black jeans on.

"Well, Casey is waving us over." Raph pointed out so I walked away, feeling pity to the boy and wife. We walked out and met up with Casey as he finished and we all ushered in and drove off, eager to see Master Splinter.

* * *

"We're home Sensei!" Leo called out as we walked into the lair. Donnie was looking around with tears in his eyes, hugging his black vest. Master Splinter came out with Kyle and they both looked surprised to see Donnie, who paused when seeing Sensei.

"S-Sensei..." Donnie sputtered while Raph and Leo smirked, pushing him to Sensei who was wide eyed.

"Donatello, my son!" He cried in happiness and gave him a hard hug. It looked like Donnie was struggling to cry but none the less had a smile on his face. "I'm so happy you're safe!" Donnie nodded and returned the favor.

"So you found two of your brothers..." Kyle uttered in surprise at, Raphael who nodded. "What luck..."

"For sure...and you guys said I wouldn't find them." Raph grinned. Leo and Donnie pounced on Raph with a spark in their eyes and we laughed as they wrestled. Suddenly my phone went off.

"Oh, sorry guys it's my dad." I smiled while walking away from them I answered. He told me he wanted me to come home because I haven't seen him in forever. I let him know what was going on and promised I'd be home within the hour.

"How's he doing?" Leo asked with a smile. Him and his brothers were standing now.

"Good, he says hey Raph and Donnie." I smiled and they smiled back with a nod. "I got to go though, he's missing me."

"Oh.." Donnie said disappointed. "Okay, but hey can we all go to the market tomorrow? I need to stock up on medical and mechanical stuff."

"Sure Donnie." I said smiling. "Night guys!" Casey followed me out after dismissing the brothers so they could be alone together.

* * *

**Donnie's P.O.V**

I walked into my lab in surprise. Everything was untouched, so much so that it was dusty and needed to be swept. I turned to Leo in surprise. He rose an eyebrow.

"You didn't touch anything?" I asked genuniely surprised. Leo shook his head.

"I...you always told us not too. I didn't want to mess up anything." He said looking sad. I gave him a sad smile and Raph grabbed both our neck and rubbed our heads.

"Don't give me those sad faces or smiles! We're all alive and strong and handsome!" He said and we laughed. Leo looked down and his eyes widened. I did the same.

"Oh yeah, Raph?"

"Yeah, Leo?"

"There's a roach at your feet."

"WAHHHH!" Raph screamed jumping onto Leo and they fell from me and stumbled out of the lab, making it to the couch. I laughed my ass off at them and had to walk to breath. "Not funny!"

"It so is." Leo poked his forehead like we used to do to annoy each other and ran off, Raph running after him. I looked back into my lab and decided I was going to clean. Me and Raph froze when Leo spoke again.

"I've missed you guys...alot." I turned to see Leo all smiling and teary. It made my eyes water. Raph looked away and we both knew he was the same.

"Aww sissys!" He groaned and our smiles widened. Sensei came in and helped me clean while Leo and Raph talked about Space Heroes which Leo claims he stopped watching. After we cleaned and moved around some we did the same to our rooms. It was like 2 before we decided to go to bed.

"Well goodnight guys." Raph said and we all paused slowly. Raph looked down at us and then to his room. I didn't want to sleep by myself. I'm afraid this will be a dream! Suddenly Leo's arm was on mine and he grinned. Raph pushed a cover at me and I blinked. Suddenly I realized he made room for us on the couch bed and we were sleeping together.

"Goodnight bros!" I said smiled and Raph snickered.

"Night!"

"Night guys!" And for the first time in a long time I snuggled closer to Leo and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"No, Casey we don't need a guitar, we need a medical kit!" I growled as Casey was goofing off. He rolled his eyes and jumped off the stand in the store. April sighed and rubbed between her eyes.

"Guys, quit playing." Leo ordered but the corners of his mouth twitched. I rolled my eyes and looked at the list I made last night. Raph's arm was around my neck as he looked at it too.

"What we getting first Don?" He asked and looked at him annoyed. He smirked in my face and I pushed him, shaking my head.

"Okay, first we need first aid, bandages, and these medications." I announced studying the list. "Then we need some petri dishes, a microscope, and other new scientific tools." The guys groaned. April rolled her eyes at them and put a hand on her hip.

"Okay, Raph, Casey, get the first aide and bandages. Leo get the meds, me and Donnie will get the science stuff. Meet back here at cashier 3." April asserted and we all nodded seeing how she was losing her patience. We split up after I ripped the list for them to see and I looked at April.

"So, April how have you been since I've been...uh..gone?" I asked and wanted to hit myself for how I sounded. April giggled as we reached the science stuff.

"I've been alright Donnie. Even better now that we have our family back...for the most part." I winced at that part. I grabbed a few petri dishes, then some beakers, test tubes, a test tube rack, and a microscope.

"Wow we did good!" April smiled peering into the basket. We were walking when we saw Casey and Raph arguing over who looks hotter and April face palmed. I wanted to say something so bad.

"You guys shut up! You're both good looking, mkay?" April said and I looked at her. She laughed a little. "You too Donnie, don't think I haven't been noticing the girls staring at you brothers." I looked confused.

"They have good taste." Raphael smirked and I rolled my eyes. Before Casey could ask, Leo came up with the meds and I checked to see if they were right. We all rounded to cashier three and were surprised to see that awkward couple from last night and their son push by so they could get in front of us.

"Oh...oh shell no!" Raphael cursed and I held him back with Leo holding Casey back, both were fuming. April was studying the boy and I wondered why. He had his hood over his head and looked depressed.

"Shut up whiner." The man said and pushed the woman further, making me fume but the boy stopped him and he shrugged him off, slapping his arm. The boy quickly pulled away without saying anything. The couple walked off but the boy trailed behind. As we were buying I noticed him come back.

"Hey..." April said trying to look at him. "Are you okay, dude?" He nodded.

"I just wanted to say sorry for my...parents.." He muttered, his voice light. He sounded weird though. Raph growled.

"Not your fault you didn't do anything. I can't wait till they can taste my-"

"Hey!" Leo barked and people began to look at us and whisper. The boy almost trembled and I looked at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly and he nodded again. He pulled his hood off his head and suddenly I was holding my breath, so was Raph and Leo. The boy from last night could be seen better. He had short wavy blonde hair and light blue eyes. What was painful was the freckles on his cheeks. He gave us a weak smile.

"Are you sure? What's your name?" Casey asked not noticing our faces. The boy was shorter than me, coming to my shoulder. He looked at us and I saw pain and panic.

"J-Justin..." He said hesitantly. My face fell and so did Leo's. Raph blew out a breath and looked down. "What about-"

"JUSTIN! COME HERE NOW YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE SHIT!" The fat man cursed loudly, making everyone glare at him in disbelief. Justin shrunk back and looked angry. He looked at us and ran to his family. Why did this feel all wrong?

We stood there, stunned until Casey and Raph started cursing under their breaths. "Did anyone else think that was off?" April asked and I nodded.

"Poor dude...he doesn't deserve that.." Leo frowned. We all walked off and noticed the couple getting into a van, driving off. We shook our heads and then began walking to Casey's other car, a red flamed Van since we couldn't take the shellraiser.

"Hey, I'm sorry." We all froze and saw Justin behind us. He looked so much how I imagined my little brother.

"Justin?! Didn't your parents just drive off?!" Leo demanded and he nodded. Suddenly all of us looked shocked as Justin began to cry, trying to hold it in. For some reason I dropped my bag and hugged the poor kid. He tried not to sob and shook uncontrollably. Raph lost it.

"Oh okay, that's it!" He grabbed Casey's shirt and our eyes widened. "Let's find those bastards!"

"Cool down." Leo warned under his breath. Justin looked at him surprised. "Do you want us to drop you off?" Justin bit his lip and I let go of him.

"Well can...can we just talk for a few minutes..so my dad can calm down." He asked shaking. We nodded and all sat in Casey's van. I sat beside Justin and April sat on the other side of him. We noticed his arms had a couple scars.

"Did he do that to you?" Leo demanded, starting to heat up like Raph. Justin shook his head but we could see the truth.

"H-He just gets mad, but he's a good guy...or he was when he adopted me.." Justin muttered. You could hear a pin drop.

"You were adopted?" I asked and he nodded shyly.

"Yup, I was in the hospital for awhile after this tragic car crash or something. So I had to be put with the Roberts."

"Aww, that sucks." Casey groaned while leaning back. Justin looked up again and grinned slightly.

"You guys seemed cool, I couldn't help but notice...what's your names?" He asked and we looked at each other.

"Well I'm April O'Neil!"

"I'm Casey Jones!"

"I'm Leonardo.."

"Raphael, dude."

"I'm Donatello." I smiled at him. Justin paused and chuckled.

"You guys have weird names." He teased a bit and we laughed. At least he didn't ask us if we were Italian. "What part of town do you live in?" Oh just the sewers. We can't tell him that. We looked awkwardly at each other. "Sorry.."

"No, its okay..." Raph said looking away. "Just away from people." Justin laughed.

"I wish..."

"So Justin, will you be okay if we drop you at your house?" April asked worriedly. Fear flashed in Justin's eyes and I felt bad.

"Uh, yeah. It's okay. Thanks." He replied as Casey started the engines. It was almost uncomfortably quiet while he gave the first directions.

"So Justin have you ever been outside around New York?" Leo suddenly asked and we looked at him. Does he also suspect...?

"Yeah, I actually came from a hospital in Cliffside Park. They were so worried bout me, especially since I had bad amnesia." He said and I stiffened, remembering my experience. "That's why they told me it was a crash."

"Wait, wait wait...you can't remember before the car crash?" April asked and he sadly shook his head. My heart began pounding fast.

"I wish I did though. Something is telling me it was really important." He whispered. We all sat in silence as me, Leo, and Raph looked at each other feeling sick. Why were we feeling sick?

"Don't worry, we lost one of our brothers." Leo said and me and Raph stiffened again. "He was separated from us but we are going to find him." Justin's eyes were wide.

"You lost your brother?! Harsh, dude." He sighed leaning back. He told more directions and said we were close. When he found his house he got out of the car and turned to us. "Thanks and hey, what's the guy's name in case I find anything out for ya?" We froze.

"Michelangelo, but we call him Mikey." Leo said with a sad smile. A flash of surprise appeared on Justin's face. He brought out a phone and then looked up.

"Can I have your numbers? You're my first friends, plus I'll call if I find anything out." He smiled. We all agreed and one by one gave him our numbers but a part of me didn't want to bring this kid into our mess. As we drove off I noticed him being dragged in by the man and angry flashed through me so I had to turn around.

* * *

"Something's off about that kid." April commented as we finished putting stuff up in my lab. I turned to say something but Raph beat me to it.

"Ah, April, he's just a kid in a harsh situation." Raph replied crossing his arms. Leo came back into the lab and had a map in his hands. We stared at it as he laid it flat on our table. "What are the circles?" Each circle was the place me and Raph found ourselves in after the crash.

"I figured Donnie could see if the miles apart from our hometown could tell us possible places Mikey could be in." Leo smiled and I smiled back.

"Good idea Leo, I'll get started on that right now!" I smiled as I grabbed a marker and began working equations.

"Meanwhile me and Red will get newspapers from places around New York and see if anything could be there." Casey said crossing his arms like Raph.

"That's very broad Casey." I told while not looking up. Casey shrugged and April walked out with him. I did my math and wrote down the miles on the edge of the map while Raph and Leo hovered behind me. It was annoying yet comforting at the same time.

"Okay!" I cheered clapping my hands together. "I landed about 16.9 miles away from NYC and Raph landed about 21.3 miles away! So there was 4.4 mile difference. I headed southeast and Raph headed northeast. According to my calculations Mikey could be north or northwest..either in Rutherford or..." My eyes widened by alot. They looked at me in confusion. Disbelief, pain, and hope bloomed in my chest, just like when I found Leo and Raph.

"Or what Donnie?"

"Or...in..in Cliffside Park." I finally croaked out. Their eyes widened alot too and we remembered what Justin said.

_"Yeah, I actually came from a hospital in Cliffside Park. They were so worried bout me, especially since I had bad amnesia."_

_"..told me it was a crash.." _

_"Wait, wait wait...you can't remember before the car crash?" _

_"I wish I did though. Something is telling me it was really important."_

"Oh shell...guys..." Raphael whispered as he had a hand in his hair. "Justin...is he..?"

"He...he definitely could be!" Leo gasped jumping up. "It all makes sense! Hes 17 so of course the hospital people would think his 'parents' died or something and send him to foster care!" We were all so shocked.

"He was right under our noses...I _hugged_ him!" I cried while looking at my hands, remembering the hug. Then we all froze, he's being _abused_ by people! Raph shook in anger and Leo looked upset._  
_

"We have to tell Sensei!" Leo growled walking out of my lab. Raph looked at me and wiped his face with his hands.

"I gotta tell Kyle goodbye before leaves..." Raph muttered trying to calm down. He left me alone and I looked at the map. Justin has to be Mikey, he statistically looks like him, the freckles and blue eyes, even his height. I grabbed my cell phone and punched in the number to Justin's phone.

_"H-Hello?"_

"Mik-I mean Justin! Uh...hey?" Donnie cursed his social awkwardness. Suddenly Justin laughed and made him embarrassed.

_"Hey, Donatello. What's up?"_ Just found out you could be Mikey.

"Uh, nothing much. Um, you said earlier that you came from Cliffside?" I questioned while leaning back in my chair. I heard him cough and try to cover it up, which had me worried.

_"Y-Yeah, from a hospital. Doc told me that I would probably not remember before my parents died."_ My heart sank.

"Can you tell me _exactly_ what he said?" I inquired, swallowing my emotions. There was a pause.

_"Donatello, what's going on?"_ He sounded confused. Hearing him call me that was werid...

"Well, it's hard to explain Mik-Justin..." I swallowed more emotions right when Raphael came back in with Leonardo and Sensei.

_"Okay...uh well. The Doc said I crashed really hard, I had head injuries...uh, and cuts up my arms and some on my legs like someone beat me up. Since I couldn't remember he just suggested that I had gotten into a fight with someone."_ I gulped as tears stung my eyes. The evidence is piling up.

"O-Oh okay...listen do you have plans tomorrow?" I asked and held up a finger to my family who were looking almost impatient. Well Raph does...

_"Nope, in fact the old man wouldn't miss me, why?"_ I cringed at what he said about his 'family'.

"I'm coming to pick you and bring you to my house to hang out." I replied and my brothers looked shocked, Sensei rose an eyebrow.

_"Oh, that would be cool! Okay! Bye Donatello!"_ I wish he'd stop calling me that...

"Bye J-Justin." I hung up and looked at my brothers, tears falling out of my eyes. Their eyes widened in alarm as they instantly took my side. "G-Guys, there's no doubt anymore, that was Mikey." Sensei looked like someone punched him in the face.

"My son are you sure?" He asked. I nodded.

"You'll see tomorrow Sensei, he told me what the doctor told him, and well.." I began and told them what 'Justin' told me. I'd have to remember to ask him how he came up with the name Justin anyways.

"I can't believe it..." Raph croaked. "That battered depressed kid was _Mikey_..." We cringed as the news just drifted in the air.

"Well, we should all get some rest and see if we can talk to him tomorrow and jog his memory." Sensei said smiling at us. "Goodnight my sons."

"Night Sensei.." We replied and looked at each other. I texted April telling them what we knew and she couldn't believe it either. She was right about something being off about him, it was because it was like we knew him, and we do.

"So...goodnight guys.." Leo said and we nodded. When no one moved he said, "The couch?" We smiled and nodded. He smiled back and we went back to sleep near each other again, not ready to sleep separately yet.

* * *

**Aww poor Mikey! Well thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! R&amp;R! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now quick recap! Mikey is still missing but the guys think Justin, a confused abused kid, is actually Mikey! Are they sure they're right or wrong?**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Justin's P.O.V **

I woke up with my head hurting this morning. Just like it does sometimes. I think it's stupid because the crash happened like 2 years ago and I still don't remember my life before it! I really want to, really _really_ want to. There's something missing in my heart and it messes with my head. I can't get _happy_ about anything and my new family does not help at all. The only time I feel better is when I'm around those guys and that girl. Something about them makes me _feel_ better.

"Justin, aren't you leaving today?" My foster-mother, Trisha asked with her dull face. I finished pulling over my white hoodie and nodded at her. She nodded and then looked disgusted. She started feeling better when I was around because my foster Dad, Kenny, would hit me around instead of her. I sighed and noticed the fresh yellow and blue bruise underneath my jaw line. My tossed blonde hair and sleepy light blue eyes didn't help anything. I heard a car horn and jumped with joy. That must be Donatello and the others!

I practically ran down the stairs and froze when Kenny was standing near the door. He was glaring at me.

"Are you leaving?" He asked and I nodded, afraid to move an inch. "Whatever, the game starts at 6 so I want you back here to get me stuff you worthless shit." I cringed as he opened the door and ushered me out. I ran out as fast as I could and smiled when Leonardo opened the door for me. I got in and sat by Raphael and April. Everyone was smiling at me a lot and I looked almost confused.

"So are you okay Mi-Justin?" April asked and I frowned. They keep trying to call me something else. Why?

"I'm okay April." I replied and she nodded. Raphael was glancing at me sideways and I tried to ignore it. Donatello smiled at me from the review mirror.

"Okay do you guys have a surprise for me or something?" I joked and they looked at me questioning. "You keep staring..."

"Oh uh, nothing...we just..missed you." Leonardo said and I blushed a little. We just talked last night though. What he said bloomed in my chest and immediately made me feel better.

"Okay dude, you can't freak out but..." Raphael started and I rose an eyebrow. "We live in the sewers." I froze with wide eyes. I began to laugh uncontrollably. "Hey it's true!" Donatello and April laughed hard with me.

"It does sound a little funny, but it's true." Donatello said flashing me a grin. I stopped. They're serious?

"You're more poor than I am!" I exclaimed and they all burst out laughing. I cocked my head confused. Raphael wiped his eye.

"I missed ya so much." I just looked at him confused as the car ride drug out. Sure enough we parked in some weird tunnel and I saw the most amazing thing ever. A place with a couch, TV, pinball machine, tire swing, pool and what not.

"Amazing..!" I cried with joy as we walked in. My voice echoed throughout the place. I was still admiring while they talked and then all of a sudden I seen this seven-foot rat in my bubble. "WAHH!" I clung to Raphael and he froze.

"Do not be afraid of me my child. I used to be human once too so I will not hurt you." He told me and for some reason I believed him. This place was weird! He looked at me and then the others. "So..you are Justin?" He was half smiling as I cocked my head.

"Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you...um.." His face looked somewhat pained. I felt bad instantly. Was I supposed to know his name?

"My name is Hamato Yoshi, but everyone calls me Master Splinter." He said his hands behind his back. I blinked.

"Master? Of what?"

"Ninjitsu." I froze. Something hit my chest really hard like always and I almost doubled over.

"Hey, you okay?!" Raphael and Donatello asked touching me. I nodded and stood upright.

"I just, well I dunno what happened!" I laughed with a goofy grin. They looked at each other.

"So Justin, how'd you get that name anyways?" Donatello asked and everyone seemed to have their eyes on me. Even Casey who just walked in. I shifted uncomfortably.

"The Foster unit told me I could pick a name until I...remembered." I blushed looking down. They were all quiet.

"Well my child, you are welcome to stay here anytime with my sons. I do hope you remember though." Master Splinter's eyes sparkled like the missing link was just found. I looked behind me at them and they pretended they didn't see it.

"Um, okay. So what do you guys wanna do?" I asked smiling. I noticed the tire swing again and beamed. "Oh, I wanna swing!"

"NO!" Leonardo rushed to me and grabbed my shoulders. I blinked back my sudden fear. Donatello and Raphael had wide eyes just like Leonardo whose eyes were wide and small. I walked back.

"I'm...I'm sorry.." I shook. Leonardo blinked and hugged me. It didn't feel out of place for some reason just like my hug to Donatello.

"Sorry, it's just our brother had an accident on the swing before he disappeared. Broke his forearm." Leonardo explained after letting me go. The others relaxed but I was still rigid. Why was my chest tight? I was feeling that pain again.

"Oh, it makes sense." Was all I could say. April came forth and smiled at me, making the fear go away.

"So Justin, is there a certain something you want to eat?" She asked me putting a hand on my shoulder. I smiled.

"Pizza?" Her eyes lit up the same mine did. I noticed the boys laugh.

"Sure Mi-Justin." She shook her head. I smiled and hugged her hard.

"You're the best April!" I cried and she stiffened. I let her go to see if I hurt her or made her uncomfortable. I was not prepared for the tears that were running down her face. Her eyes were wide and so were the others. What did I say?

"Red..." Casey said walking forth. April smiles and wiped her eyes.

"I'll go get that pizza for you Justin." She walked off and Casey followed her. I eyed the boys and they shifted.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked looking upset. They shook their heads.

"Nothing Justin, she has had a uh hard week." Raphael explained while putting an arm around my neck. I blinked and then smiled. They told me they were going to get some pizza too and to say here. After they left I looked at my feet. This place made me feel all tingly and I wanted to find out why. No not want, I _needed_ to find out why. I walked near the kitchen and listened in.

_"...just happened."_

_"You have to be more careful. If we make him uncomfortable he might run away."_ Donatello's voice drifted in concern. I blinked again.

"I'm sorry Donnie, it's just, that's what he said to me the time we had that fight and I came back. I couldn't help myself." April sniffed. I looked confused. What the hell are they talking about? I said that to her before? What the shell is going on?! Wait..did I say shell? I felt myself heat up but not in anger but confusion and dullness. I can't figure it out, I can't figure anything out!

"It's okay April, let's just talk to him and try to make him remember.." Leonardo said and quirked an eyebrow. Fearing they might be done I ran softly and found myself looking at four doors. I opened one softly, which had a bed, posters, a drum set, and then surprisingly a picture with 3 scratch marks, it had 3 turtles, but they looked different. My breath hitched as I grabbed it off the wall for some reason, like I was in a trance. I stared at the turtle in purple and blue. The orange turtle was smiling so close to the camera. It had blue eyes and freckles. I looked at myself in the small mirror at my light blue eyes an freckles. It was almost like this turtle's face. What...? I shoved the picture in my hoodie pocket and left the room. The others met me back with pizza and they turned on this show called Space Heroes and Leonardo laughed.

"What's funny?" I asked confused and still in shock from everything I saw and heard.

"It's my favorite show. Raph thinks it's stupid." Leonardo growled while Raphael smirked. Donatello looked at me and shrugged while I smiled. A few minutes later I was hooked on the show.

"Bahahaha!" Casey laughed all of a sudden and we looked at him like his head was a balloon. I laughed with him even though I don't know why we're laughing.

"What's up Casey?" April asked leaning into him. He was staring at his phone and showed three guys tripping out and they laughed. I looked confused.

"Oh, the Purple Dragons are so stupid." Raphael rolled his eyes. I looked at them, who were the guys? Purple Dragons sound familiar in a way. My chest tightened again and I held it. Don't panic for no reason Justin.

"Who are they?" I spoke up and they looked sad for a slight moment before explaining it all to me. I laughed out loud. Gang members and they can't even handle a crowd of kids?

"Well the Purple Dragons always thought they were bad, that's why they were nothing." Leonardo chuckled.

"Especially when we beat them up at the noodle shop for the first time." I added and everyone, including me froze. Where the shell did that come from? Wait..I said shell again.

"How...did you remember that?" Donatello asked curiously. I shook my head, angry and confused. They sighed and sat up.

"What, exactly, am I supposed to remember?" I asked trying not to sound mean but I knew it came off harsh.

"Justin...it's just that...well hard to explain." Leonardo said in a leader tone. I fumed inwardly.

"W-Well..you better start! I apparently told April that 'she was the best' another time and so you act like you knew me forever! I don't understand!" I growled, frustrated and my chest hurts. Donatello went to touch me but I flinched away. "No, don't touch me! I don't understand you guys! You're freaking me out!"

"We're sorry Justin..." April silently sobbed and I felt guilty instantly.

"If you wanna know..." Casey began but Raphael hit his arm. "Ow..."

"Does this have anything to do with Michelangelo?" I asked it feeling weird coming from my own mouth. I blinked back my confusion and surprise at the hurt in their faces. Despite no words they all nodded, nearly at the same time.

"You think I might have known him?" I asked feeling like I understood a bit more. They hesitated while I quirked an eyebrow.

"Er..yeah. Sorry." Leonardo said and they looked at him surprised. I let out a breath.

"Well if I knew him then I'll try to remember. Sorry guys for freaking out." I smiled. Raphael rubbed my hair and sat down on my right side.

"It's fine." April smiled after sniffing. We continued watching and making fun of Space Heroes which made Leonardo fume, it was pretty entertaining.

"Are you guys ready for training?" Master Splinter came out and my eyes widened. Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael looked surprised.

"Sure!" They cheered and ran off. April ushered me to watch and Casey too. I sat down on my knees like everyone else did. So they really were ninjas? That was so cool! I touched my chest to get it to stop aching but it was no use.

"Okay, Donatello vs Leonardo first. Winner fights Raphael." Splinter smiled and they chuckled. Leonardo went to the wall and grabbed two swords, Donatello grabbed a stick. I wanted to laugh so hard. "Hajime!" They began to fight and block, fight and block. It was so fun to watch that I found myself laughing and smiling. Raphael rubbed my hair again and chuckled with me. All so suddenly my hand found the crease where the picture was. I wanted to look at it again...

"Ah!" Donatello gasped as he threw something that Leonardo dodged. I blinked as I caught it without thinking, it almost hitting my forehead. I stared in surprise and dropped it, backing up a couple of paces. "So sorry Justin!"

"Wow!" April gushed and Casey clapped. I looked at them confused.

"How did I do that?" I asked out loud. "Am I a ninja too?!" They laughed.

"Yes you are." Raphael said and I blinked. "We just know you are, or were before the crash." I looked down at the thing and realized I knew it was a shuriken. Why did I know that? Please...someone help me understand. Donatello seemed to think of something as we all stood up and Master Splinter was looking at me.

"By the way Justin, did you know Mikey had nun-chunks?" He asked me. My eyes widened as my chest tightened for the thousandth time this morning. My thoughts drifted back to when I first woke up.

_"You're free to go Justin." The doc said smiling. I smiled back and sighed in relief. "Oh also!" He gave me a small box that had what looked like two handles and a chain, one had a sharp end and ever so slighty there was a tattered orange mask. "These were on you when you were found, we kept them__safe." I took them absent-mindedly and put them in my new closet at the Robert's house._

I felt the same heat from before and began to touch my cheek. I'm burning up! They had already started conversations like I hadn't had to answer the question. The Master Splinter rat was still watching me and I sighed to make myself calm down and try to feel better. I felt weak, like my knees would give out. Why had that memory freaked me out? Cause this Mikey guy had nun-chucks and I do too? A sharp pain in my chest had me holding it and bending a bit. I heard my name called and then came to a conclusion. That Mikey guy must have liked to fight...so did I maybe that's why...

_"Booyakasha!" the orange clad turtle screamed out with his nun-chucks in hand. _

Why...Why did I...? I felt myself falling into someone's arms as I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Raphael's P.O.V **

One second he was laughing and standing up. The next second he's falling in my arms. Our eyes were wide with alarm. "Justin!" I yelled shaking him a little.

"Put him on he couch!" Donnie told me and I listened to him. I set him down easily and we all almost crowded him.

"Is he alright? He looks pale!" April fretted. Master Splinter touched his forehead.

"He has a fever." He announced looking upset. Donnie came back in with a wrag and ice, placing them both on his forehead. Justin moaned and shifted. I began to feel very anxious. What happened to make him suddenly fall out.

"I have no idea why this start," Donnie started while looking worried. "But I don't think it's anything serious.." As soon as he said that Justin stopped moving, but still breathing.

"Uh..Donnie...Donnie!" Leo freaked out, his hand on Donnie's shoulder looking down at Justin. "Do something!" Donnie looked frightened as he checked his pulse.

"His pulse is low, April get me some water!" He ordered and she left in a hurry. "Raph get a couple of blankets!" I nodded at him as I ran to my room and grabbed my blanket. I can't believe at how scared I'm feeling right now. I turned and stopped when I noticed my picture of my brothers as turtles was gone. I shook my head and decided to find it later. Mikey mattered more right now...

"Hmm, why...?" Justin breathed, finally moving. Donnie sighed in relief as April came back with the water. Master Splinter was watching them intently and Leo never left Donnie's side. Casey was walking around, pacing.

"Are you okay Justin? Are you hurting anywhere?" Donnie asked going to doctor mode. Justin's eyes shimmered with tears. I felt so bad.

"I'm always hurting in my chest..always..." He muttered while flinching from the cold.

"Do you know what causes it?" Donnie asked with concern, his brow furrowing. Justin shrugged slightly.

"When I try to remember." He answered and we froze. We practically did this to him. I hid it well but Donnie could hide the wave of guilt coming off him. Leo clenched Donnie's shoulder. "What...what does booyakasha mean?" We all froze again and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Raph it's not funny." Leo frowned and I shook my head trying to stop laughing. It was such a stupid phrase. "It's something that you used to say before the crash."

"Huh? What?" Justin asked leaning up but Donnie tried to push him down. "No that can't be right, cause in my head..." He stopped and we all looked confused.

"What, did you remember something?" April asked hopeful. Justin looked like he was having an internal struggle with himself.

"A turtle.." He said and we paused in surprise. "A turtle with an orange mask...he said it..in my head...a memory?"

"Yes, of Michelangelo." Donnie whispered and Justin went wide eyed. "He says it a lot. Oh yeah...we..."

"Turtles? Am I going crazy man?" He asked and we laughed softly.

"No my child." Master Splinter broke in. "Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo were mutant turtles." Justin looked surprised.

"Things just keep getting weirder and weirder..." He muttered holding his head. It took him minutes of coaxing us into letting him get up and walk around. We were still worried about him. "So he has an orange mask and nun chucks?"

"Yeah." I told him while laying on the top of he couch, balancing myself. Justin still looked pale and I was about to comment.

"So did I carry his stuff?" We all froze.

"Why?" Leo asked looking upset. Justin looked at his pocket for some reason.

"Cause in a box back home I have an orange mask and nun chucks..." He admitted and I felt the color leave my face. If _anything_ now you couldn't deny that he was Mikey. I almost wanted to cry...almost.. I forced my feelings down. "Doc says I was clenching to them."

"Uh, yeah..." Donnie said with a stupid tone. He turned so we couldn't see him. I knew he was upset so I put my hand on him. He shook just a little at my touch. Leo looked sick too as he just sat face down on the couch. Master Splinter was gone to meditate.

"I should get going..." April said with a gloom about her. "See you guys tomorrow!" We waved at her as Casey nodded at us and followed her out like usual.

It was so awkward when they left, it was also very quiet. I wanted to say something so bad. I just wanted my little brother back. I wanted to hug him and tell him he was our Mikey, not Justin. The name did not suit him at all.

"Ha...I"m sorry guys..." He suddenly said with tears in his eyes. Our eyes widened in surprise and alarm. "I keep bringing him up...I'm just so confused. I always have been; its down right annoying."

"I understand that." I smiled and he smiled back wiping his eyes. Suddenly he looked down.

"So...what are you guys wanting from me?" He asked and we all looked at each other.

"We just want you here, hanging out with us like your usual self." Leo said looking up with a sad smile. I hate it...Justin nods and sits on the floor. We all began to watch again, feeling awkward and silenced. Justin kept putting the wrag on his forehead.

"You feeling okay?" Donnie asked while getting up and sitting beside him. Justin smiled and nodded at him.

"I was just panicking before, it was no big deal. Thanks." He said and I wanted to slap him. No big deal?!

"Am I the only one that wants to tell him the truth?!" I blurted and instantly regretted. Leo and Donnie's eyes flashed with hurt. Justin looked shocked, his mouth parted as he nervously put a hand through his blonde hair.

"What truth Raphael?" He asked me and I wanted to roll my eyes. He never called us by our real names before, like ever, not even when he was mad.

"Raph, don't do it. He won't react well.." Donnie pleaded in worry. I bit my gum. Justin looked at Donnie, then Leo, who was trying to search his mind it looked like.

"It's better he hears it from us than someone else and gets the wrong story." I mumbled as I sat down. Justin looked worried as he looked between all of us.

"What's going on guys?" He asked fidgeting. I looked in his light blue eyes.

"We lied, you didn't know Mikey before the crash, you _are_ Mikey." I explained, his eyes widened and he looked like I just shot him in the head. Donnie and Leo were right behind him looking worried. "You lost your memory of what happened and you've been going along with what people tell you."

"R-Really?" He asked looking upset. I nodded, not feeling remorse at all.

"Ever seen a picture of Mikey? He has the same color eyes and freckles in the same place, just like you." Leo went on explaining. Justin's eyes were wider as he pulled out the photo that was missing from my room. I looked surprised.

"You took that?" I asked trying not to sound mad. He looked scared for a second before nodding.

"Yeah, sorry..." He whispered tracing his own face with his thumb. "Why don't I remember?"

"Because you have amnesia, and probably you buried it deep in your brain for whatever reason." Donnie explained going all scientific. Justin nodded and walked a couple of steps away. Then suddenly he sunk to the couch. We immediately jumped up but he was just staring at the couch. "Are you okay?"

"Not really...I just found out I'm somebody else...and I want to remember..." He admitted, his voice sounding far away. I clenched onto his shoulder.

"We want that too." I blurted and the boys looked at me. "I mean...how do you help someone with amnesia Don?"

"Well you can relive something traumatic that triggers memories..." Donnie thought about it. "Most therapists try to get them to talk about it, we can try that first. Only if you want." Justin nodded eagerly and I gave a sideways smile.

"Okay, your name is Michelangelo, you love to cook." Leo starts as Justin blinks with a smile. He looked at us to go on.

"You like to play video games and skateboard." I added on and Justin gasped.

"I skateboard?!" He demanded and we nodded, I even chuckled. "Okay...sorry."

"You love to pick on us and pull pranks." Donnie rolled his eyes and Justin stifled a giggle. So nothings working yet..

"You always hide your pain and smile for our benefit." Leo suddenly added and I froze, noticing Donne do the same. Leo saw that? I never knew that about Mikey, true he was never really sad or angry. Justin's eyes were wide. We paused to see if he remembered anything.

"I just...saw a image of him.. I mean me coming at Raphael's door late at night to console him about Spike, his turtle." Justin looked down and grabbed his chest, which he does a lot. "I feel like that's happened." I flinched.

"You did. The day you and Donnie got injured by Spike you came to my room that night and comforted me. It was embarrassing dude." I pouted while they laughed softly.

"So...anything else?" He asked looking around.

"You never call us by our real names." Donnie added while looking down. So he was annoyed at that too? I grinned.

"Oh, sorry." Justin blushed and looked surprised.

"All good, bro." I said and realized it was my turn. I didn't know what to say and then Master Splinter comes in and places his hand on Justin's shoulder.

"You are a bit slower than your brothers but you are your own person. When you are around you make the tension go away and remind everyone of why they should be happy. Your pain is our pain and we only want to have you back." I almost cried again damn shell! Leo's eyes were watered and Donnie had a tear coming out. Justin was actually crying alot.

"I-I'm sorry I can't remember." He sobbed and Master Splinter hushed him, hugging him so his tail wrapped around their feet. Soon after this happened no one could really say anything else. Justin excused himself to the restroom and we all went back to our thing. I decided on play the pinball machine while Donnie helped Leo clean some more Space Hero tapes.

* * *

**Justin's P.O.V**

I wiped my face off and left the bathroom. This visit was not at all like I was expecting. I wanted more than ever to remember what I need. I wanted to be a part of this family again but I just couldn't remember anything. That thing with Raph and a catch phrase was not enough to satisfy me. I suddenly remembered Leo's face as I went to the tire swing and Donnie's words about traumatic events. If something happens would I remember?

Sneaking into the lair I looked to see them doing their own things. Master Splinter left to sleep some more it seems. I silently tip-toed to the swing and got on it, being careful not to make too much noise. I let myself swing for a minute or two. What would I have done to make Leo make that face? Quickly I stood up on the tire and held onto the rope. Something hit my chest hard and my vision blurred.

_"Yeah! Michelangelo going for the win!" _

_"What are you winning?" _

_"I'm going to fly and do a back flip in mid-air!" _

_"Okay, that could not be any more stupid." "Mikey, get down." _

_"Mikey, get down now! This is not a good idea. Remember what happened last time you tried to jump over Raph?" _

_"Chill Leo, it will be awesome!"_

_"Mikey..."_

_"Here I go! April, record this!" _

_"MIKEY!"_

"MIKEY!" I flinched to see the guys looking at me wide eyed. I cringed and accidentally fell off the tire swing and into the water. The coldness swept at my skin. They pulled me out and I breathed deep in surprise.

"Are you a fucking shell brain?!" Raphael demanded looking me all over. "You could have gotten hurt!"

"Don't EVER stand up on the swing!" Leonardo yelled and I flinched back in surprise.

"S-Sorry, I just remembered something weird..." I admitted while rubbing my face. "I think I believe you now." They looked stunned.

"You believe us?" Donnie asked sounding hopeful. "You actually believe you're Michelangelo?" I nodded and they hugged me hard, almost pushing us back into the water. I laughed and hugged them back equally as hard.

"Ah, Mikey!" They yelled with big smiles and I smiled back. I have got to remember soon so I can be the Michelangelo I used to be.

* * *

**Yeeey! Another chapter done! :) Hope you guys liked it! R&amp;R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys! Sorry for the long wait, no internet where I live and school was over. But Happy Holidays! :D**

**I do NOT own TMNT 2012, but I do own the story. Thanks!**

* * *

**Leonardo's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning and smiled softly when I seen Raph and Donnie sleeping on both sides of me. Raph was drooling a little, which was funny. Donnie's lips were parted, revealing a gap in between his teeth, which was weird to see since he wasn't a turtle anymore. I suddenly frowned when I remembered yesterday. Everything was great, and so much, _so_ much fun! But then 'Justin' gets a call from his foster dad saying he had to return early.

"Mm...no more.." Raph groaned while shifting and I rose an eyebrow. I leaned over him and smirked, being right in his face, my blackish hair tickling his face and my nose.

"Wakie wakie, Raphie." I chuckled, using Mikey's old nickname for him. Raph curled up into a ball and groaned again.

"Leave the cookies and go.." He mumbled and I paused. What he shell? I chucked into my hand. I poked his face. "Mmm...no."

"Raph, wake _uppp_." I complained now and shook him. His hand shot out as he yelped in surprise and I caught it easily, smirking at him.

"You looks so weird." Is all he says and I chuckle, letting his drop. "Seriously, you got uglier." I rolled my eyes.

"Good morning to you too, Raphie."

"Don't call me that Leo, unless you have a death wish." Raphael growled and fixed his white tank top. I rolled my eyes again. We both looked at Donnie, who was still sleeping undisturbed, his arm draped where I used to be.

"Donnieeeee!" I whined poking him in his arms, chest and face. Raphael raised a eyebrow at me. "What?"

"Why're ya so playful this mornin?" He asked smirking. I shrugged, thinking about 'Justin'. I've been in a good mood ever since he said he believed us. "Mister, always so serious." I snorted.

"Help me wake up Donnie." I told him and he cracked his fingers. My eyes widened as I quickly scrambled away. Raph crawled up to Donnie and stared at him.

"Yo, Brainiac!" He practically screamed and I glared at him. We both looked in disbelief as he did not wake up. "Are ya fer real?" I tried not to grin. I walked around to Donnie's side and looked at his sleeping face.

"I've got a idea to wake him up." I announced and a smile cracked on Raph's face. I ran into the dojo and found the old rusted bong, yup that would make good noise. I went back to Donnie's side as Raph put his hands over his ears with a wide smirk. I hit the bong as hard as I could, feeling it vibrate through my body.

"Wahh!" Donnie jolted in fear and wrapped his arms around Raph's neck, practically on top of him and surprising us both. "Huh...uh?!"

"Finally!" I sighed. Raph looked Donnie in the eye and he blinked, letting go of him.

"What the heck was that for?" Donnie asked glaring, rubbing one eye. His long brown hair was messy and it was kinda cute. I stifled a laugh, Raph noticing what I had. He laughed openly. "What?!"

"Oh nothing, nothing." Raph smirked while Donnie rolled his eyes, sat up and stretched. "You know, you don't really look like a nerd anymore." Donnie was about to reply until we heard something. Like a yell was echoing down the tunnels. Our eyes shot up.

"Guys! GUYS!" April yelled finally running in. She nearly stumbled and Raph steadied her.

"What's wrong? Where's Casey?" I asked, slightly freaking out. April took a deep breath and Raph let go of her.

"I-I...uh, Casey is with his family right now. But you'll never guess what I discovered!" April gushed looking feverish. She had a tape in her hand and we rose an eyebrow.

"Uh, April, it's a tape." Raph yawned and we glared at him. April shook her head and pushed it into our old VCR.

"Someone got a video of, you won't believe it, Shredder!" She said with a heated tone, her eyes small with shock and a little fear. I felt a shiver go down my spine at not only what I know is my expression, but my brother's. We sat in shock, silent as the tape began to play, showing some stupid teenager.

_"You'll never believe this...there are robots! Actual robots in New York!"_ The kid stammered in excited while holding the shaking camera. I leaned in, studying everything. Suddenly a blurred shadow came through the fog and appeared to be talking to the Kraang. _"Whoa, d-dude, what is that? Looks like a soldier or somethin!" _Raphael had to force himself not to roll his eyes.

"Shredder!" I gasped as he begins arguing or something. All of a sudden Shredder attacks the Kraang and takes the mutagen that was in a crate for himself.

"What?" I asked squinting my eyes. We focused so hard on the TV that I thought my eyes were gonna pop out of my skull.

At first the audio was full of static until the kid shifted and tried to get closer_. "I didn't need these fools. They are useless with all their promises."_ Shredder's voice was angry and tired as he talked to some Foot soldiers. I narrowed my eyes.

_"Sir, we just need someone else who can make-"_

_"-better work harder on it!"_

_"Yes...now..at...the plan will work!" _

We leaned in as the voices were breaking off and barely audible. I felt angry. I finally see Shredder and we can't figure out what he wants! Is he still trying to find a retro-mutagen?! Suddenly the kid gasped as a couple of foot bot soldiers hit him and the camera went black.

"Holy mother of science!" Donnie said and we looked at him weird. "Shredder still hasn't found out how to make the retro-mutagen!" April shook her head, confused.

"Well that's...something." Raph replied, just as confused. "He's making another plan though, I wish we could of heard what they were talking about."

"April, when was this video made?" I asked looking at her. She shifts her feet and takes the tape.

"It was made 12 days ago. That's almost 2 weeks ago." She realizes and we hold our breath. He was still hiding, but he was so close?! How could I not FIND him?!

"You okay there Leo?" Raph asked looking at me with slight worry. I sighed and rubbing my temples.

"Yeah..." I was going to add on until my phone vibrated on the couch beside the flip out bed. I grabbed it and saw it was Mikey, or Justin, whatever. I answered it.

"Hey, Justin!" I greeted him so the others could know who it was. Donnie and Raph instantly broke out in a grin. I shook my head at them with a smile.

_"L-Leo..." _Instantly my grin disappeared at his scared voice.

"Mi- Justin...calm down. What's wrong?" I asked and my brothers looked over suddenly anxious and were surrounding me. I put the phone on speaker.

_"N-Nothing, it's nothing. I just got cussed out, remembered something weird and wanted to hear your voice." _The thought of him cowering in fear alone brought a glare to my eyes, so Raph took my phone.

"Hey, we like hearing your voice too. Wait-uh, that was way too awkward." He blushed and I chuckled, Donnie and Justin did too.

_"S-Sorry, hey, is it possible for me to spend the night?" _ We all looked appalled and Donnie was the first to speak up.

"Of course you can!" Donnie blurted. "It's your home anyways!"

"Yeah!" Me and Raph agreed and he sniffed.

_"Thank's guys. I gotta go but I'll see you around 5 tonight." _We all nodded and told him goodbye before Raph hung up.

"Damn, those people." He cursed and I sighed, looking at April who was studying us with a sad look. Until Justin/Mikey gets here we could do some investigating..

"What are you doing today April?" I asked and they seemed surprised by that question.

"Nothing really, why?" She replied.

"Cause I want you to help us with research on what the Shredder is trying to accomplish." She nods with a smile and I return it. I look at my brothers.

"Ugh, a day long of research?" Raphael complained while rubbing his face. He practically flew to the bed and landed there. Donnie looked at me for a moment and for some reason we laugh.

"It won't kill you Raph." April smirked as she was walking past the bed. "You want to be able to find Shredder right?" Raph looked up annoyed.

"Duh!"

"Good, I'll go get my laptop out of the car." April smiled at us before disappearing. I turned to Donnie who eyed me curiously. We just sat in awkward silence while Raph glared at us from under his arm. I found the urge to grin. "Okay!"

We all folded the bed as soon as she came back, I had to throw Raph off, which made April and Donnie laugh but he tried to grab me. We laughed at his failed attempts. We cleaned up a bit and crowded around April, her laptop in her lap, typing away.

"This is interesting..." Donnie said out loud as he intently stared at the events happening in NYC. Currently we were looking at an article about the latest break in. It was some old laboratory that had been sold. I rose an eyebrow.

"You don't think that's where Shredder is, do you?" Raph asked me when he saw my expression. I nodded. "Oh yeaaaa."

"Hold it Raph. I said I think, we don't know for sure." I said narrowing my eyes. Raph blew me off just like back then.

"Whatever Leo, point blank, why don't we go _find_ out. We can still fight back." Raph replied with that fire in his eyes.

"But...what about Mikey.." Donnie added quietly and Raph immediately fell silent.

"Well, he doesn't have to come and we could be back before 5!"

"Not a good idea bro." I said shaking my head. Raphael fumed and jumped off the couch.

"Same ole Leo, don't ever listen to me!" Inwardly I fumed and stood up too, Donnie standing nervously.

"Raph, it's dangerous! I...I just can't risk it!" I said thinking about our last encounter with Shredder. Raph drew back in surprise and sighed, walking away. I blinked. "Don't walk away Raph!" He glared back at me.

"Guys, stop it." April warned with one of her pissed off looks. Donnie was staring at his feet, obviously not knowing what to say. She turns to me gently. "Leo, you don't have to fight but it might be a good idea to at least see." I looked surprised.

"N-No, we can't. What if something happens and I can't do anything about it?" I stuttered and my brothers' eyes widened. Raph looked at me.

"You...okay, listen Leo, we are in this together. And when Mikey comes back to us it will get better. But we need to check this out. Just in and out, no fights, I promise." He said carefully and it wasn't until then that I noticed I had been shaking and Donnie was holding my arm. I sighed and calmed my nerves.

"Okay, fine. In and out, no fights." I warned and Raph smirked, nodding at me. I looked at Donnie who also nodded. We left to get ourselves ready for this mission. Our first one in 2 years and Mikey can't even join us...

I walked into my room and grabbed my blue mask, tying it around my head. I looked at myself and sighed with a smile. I got dressed in my black vest and blue tank top again, with black matching pants and boots. I went to the dojo and found my brothers there.

Our eyes widened when we seen each other, in the same black vests, pants and tank tops but in our signature colors. Seeing each other with our masks on made us bust out laughing.

"We look so odd!" Donnie doubled over while I held my mouth. Raph wiped his eyes and grabbed his sai, spinning them into their holster. Me and Donnie followed suit with our own weapons.

"April, stay here with Master Splinter in case we need more info or back up." I smiled slightly and she nodded, smiling at us.

"Good luck guys, please, be careful." She replied while holding her fingers nervously. We nodded and eagerly broke out into a run to the Shellraiser, taking off into the streets easily, back into our old stations.

"So memorable..." I heard Donnie whisper.

"Yeah, baby!" Raph cried in delight and I chuckled at my brothers, turning left.

"Where am I heading Donnie?" I asked through the screen. Donnie looked at me.

"Okay take two more lefts, go straight past two stop signs and then take a right. I'll tell you from there..." He explained while squinting his eyes. "Piece of cake!"

Silently I hoped, no _prayed_, that's what it would be.

As we ran into the shadows of the old laboratory I couldn't help but feel sick. This was always how's its going to be, isn't it? I'm never going to be able to truly lead again, am I?

"The entrance is here." Donnie smiled, kneeling to pick the lock while me and Raph stood guard. As soon as we entered, dust filled the air. We had to refrain from couching and trust me, that was tough.

"Of all the-" I put my hand over Raphael's mouth as Donnie paused the same time I did. Echoing throughout the hall was a faint voice. I let go of Raph and we nodded at each other, stealthily going through a hall.

"...that's good." We all froze, not daring to move. We rushed past the Foot bot's in a room and jumped up on the beamers as they came out. I gave my bros a look of not to move while we silently watched them leave from above. Donnie suddenly got our attention.

"If we follow them, we could get close enough to hear Shredder's plan." He whispered and my eyes widened. I didn't want to get close to Shredder right now. Not now!

"Guys, I'm not sure if we should, remember..." I choked on the stupid air, not wanting to even finish that sentence. Luckily, they seemed to understand which earned some surprised looks to Raph.

"If that's what you want Fearless, but I think we should at least try to get closer. Maybe the foot bots will say something." He smirked and I groaned. I should of known he wouldn't just agree to leave. I reluctantly nodded as we followed Donnie on the beamers.

Eventually, after what seemed like half an hour, we came into contact with a big group of foot bots. Donnie smiled at us as we came closer together on the beamers above.

"Has Master Shredder given any new orders?" Asked one of the human Foot soldiers. I leaned in curiously.

"No, not since that night with the Kraang." The other said looking at the bots who just made noise. "We are to stick to the plan we currently have. That will seek them out." Raph looked at me with confusion and anger and I put a finger to my mouth.

"Master Shredder is waiting for us to brief us more on the plan, let's go." The leader said as the foot bots disappeared into the dark of the hallway. I looked at my brothers, frustrated. We hadn't learned their plan even now.

"Come on guys, let's go." I ordered in a hush. Donnie nodded and Raph looked reluctant to move. "Sorry Raph, we will bash heads next time." That seemed to brake him out of his trance as he just nodded and followed me as we began to head to the exit. I just wanted us out and back home at the lair.

**Justin's/Mikey's P.O.V **

I was outside the yard, my 'father' and his buddies drinking beer and fooling around. I had been hitting some baseballs and kept glancing at my phone for the time. 2:15...

"5 couldn't hurry fast enough..." I whispered. I looked down, wanting more than anything to see my brothers. I agree with them that I'm Michelangelo but I still can't remember everything and let me tell you, that's more annoying than anything that's happened to me so far.

"Hey, give me a beer!" Kenny yelled over his shoulder at me, giving me that glare he's given me for the past 2 years. I nodded numbly and began to go inside, suddenly a foot tripped me up and I landed on my hands, flipping to the door with shock. I forgot...I'm a ninja! I almost chuckled despite the situation..

"What the hell?" Kenny's friend looked at me with shock. "How'd ya do that?!" I ignored him to get Kenny's beer and his friend grabbed my orange tank top, pulling me back. I gave a cry of surprise. "Ya gonna answer me ya little loser?!"

"I just have good reflexes, now let go!" I glared while tugging away. Suddenly he pushed me down and I fell on my butt hard. They laughed at me while Kenny looked back and glared at me.

"Quit making a fool outta me you little fuck! Get my beer! NOW!" He demanded and my eyes widened at his foul language. I scrambled to my feet and gave a glare, going to the door. "He's such a worthless excuse for a kid, I don't know why I let Trish talk me into this." A spear might as well pierced my heart as I cringed. I looked back to hear them bad mouthing me more, then got distracted by the football game they were watching. Tears stung my eyes.

"I'm not gettin no damn beer." I cursed softly while running to my room, not before grabbing my nun-chucks and stuffing them on my belt. I lingered at my 'room' and sighed with a dull depressed look. A shimmer made me look at the closet. My orange mask was laying across a box. Looking at it made me feel warm, tears flowing over my cheeks. I grabbed it and rubbed it fondly. With sudden determination I realized I didn't want to see them, I _NEEDED_ to see them!

I ran out of my room after stuffing my orange mask into my pocket. My nun chucks dangled against my thighs as I ran out the back door. There was a private area with brown fence out here in the back yard. I ran and somehow jumped over the fence with a flip. I looked at my hands. It's great to be a ninja!

I ran like hell down the streets, earning a stunned look from a family outside. I didn't care as I ran past signs and kids playing on the sidewalks. I stopped only when breathing hurt and found myself near a round of apartments.

"Uh...ugh...I...maybe I should...go...there now..." I breathed to myself, holding my chest. I thought of my new friends maybe brothers, and somehow knew that they'd want me to go 'home' as fast as I could.

I began to walk slowly and then picked up my pace, watching the streets. I remembered the way vaguely because of the guys driving me there. Somewhere along the way I got lost. Great...I grabbed my phone and went to message Leo. _'On my way early, long story. See you soon.'_ I typed and sent.

"Are you...yeah that's good...okay...sure?" I heard a very soft voice. I looked behind me with an eyebrow raised. I didn't see anything but people going about their day. I shook my head. Don't be getting paranoid. I walked some more and actually began to enjoy myself. I noticed a group of teenage girls walking by and they quickly shifted their stare with a blush. I smirked and winked at one of them.

"Hey." I jumped at the sudden noise behind me. I looked to see a man with dark curly brown hair and brown eyes staring at me. He looked cautious so I rose an eyebrow.

"Hey dude...can I help you?" I asked politely. He looked me up and down, which was creepy. He nodded slowly. My instincts were screaming at me to be wary.

"My..." He paused and seemed to just stop. I cocked my head. "My _cat_ is stuck, can you help me get him out?" My eyes widened. A troubled cat?!

"Okay! Let's go!" I ushered and he smiled, a weird smile. Maybe he's just a weird dude. He led me to one of the buildings and I started to get nervous, is he leading me to an alley? I stopped at the entrance and looked at the man.

"What's wrong?" He asked stopping too. I stared a moment longer and did not see any cat, even if it is a bit shadowed. No noise either. I took a step back. "Now." I looked confused as he said that until suddenly 3 loud thuds landed behind me. I turned in surprise, yelping.

A big tiger person with a eye patch was staring at me unemotional, a older looking dark pink fish with robot legs smirked, and then this big, yet skinny, black dog looking thing with claws growled at me. I looked so horrified that I stumbled to the weirder smiley guy.

"Are you sure that's him?" The Tiger growled, making me flinch. What the shell is going on here?! The man behind me nodded.

"Sure is, Stockman assured me, if his nun-chucks weren't proof enough." He answered and I felt cold with fear. Suddenly I grabbed my nun-chucks and they laughed loudly. "They say he lost his memory." The mutants smirked at me except the tiger. I gulped with wide eyes.

"You're stupid if you think you can take on all of us!" The dog smirked, looking smug as he took a step forward. I looked helpless as I could only swing away, successfully hitting the fish thing. The dog then slapped the back of my head so hard that I landed painfully on the ground, yelping in pain.

My vision blurred as I tried to refocus. It seemed they scolded the dog for hurting me so maybe I'm safe, for the most part. Suddenly something wonderful happened to me, yet didn't help my situation.

So many images went through my mind, all of them were me as a turtle and my bro's. When we were mutated, the first time Splinter talked to us, he named us, we learned from him, he taught us ninjitsu, playing with my brothers, growing up together, going to the surface, meeting and saving April, finding the Kraang, fighting them and Shredder, meeting Casey, taking down the tectnodrome and we thought Leo drowned, the time I got shell acne, _everything_.

"Ah.." I gasped as I held my head. I blinked so hard and fast. I looked wildly around and saw familiar mutant faces. I remembered...I remembered everything now! That blow to the head actually helped me!

"Told you! You're not supposed to hurt him!" Tigerclaw growled at Razhar. I chuckled, clinching my nun-chucks and they looked at me in surprise.

"I should thank you Razhar, I remember now." I said and they looked confused. I rolled my eyes and twirled my nun chucks, glaring at them. They glared at me and a shiver passed through me. How was I going to do this without my bros?!

"Never mind, knock him out." Tigerclaw told Razhar, who smirked at me. My face paled and he grabbed my face just as I was about to move. He suddenly slammed me, not too hard and my head lolled back into the brick wall. Black engulfed me, someone familiar calling my name in worry.

**Raphael's P.O.V**

We sighed heavily as we fell onto the couch. We were bored, so bored. We came home like 34 minutes ago and we told April everything. She was staring at her phone intently.

"What's wrong April?" Donnie asked sitting up. She smiled shyly.

"It...it's just that Casey was supposed to text me that he was coming by now." She answered him and Donnie blinked.

"Are you dating him, April?" Donnie asked so bluntly that me and Leo coughed. He didn't looked annoyed, angry or sad, just curious. April blushed deep.

"Yea..." She replied and Donnie smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Cool, I'm happy for you." He said and my mouth fell open. April smiled and hugged Donnie, who hugged back. Whoa?! Leo was bout to comment until he seemed to notice something.

"Oh, hey..." Leo smiled as he looked at his phone. He suddenly frowned.

"What is it?" I asked raising a eyebrow. He studied his phone a moment longer, causing me to tap my foot impatiently.

"Justin, he sent me a text saying that he'd be here sooner." Leo muttered, looking closer. Me and Donnie looked confused.

"Isn't that good?" April asked also confused. Leo seemed to think about it.

"That was an hour ago." He said serious. My eyes widened. Was he saying Mikey's in trouble? Or Justin... Leo typed on his phone. "I just asked if he changed his mind..."

"That sucks if he did.." I said trying not to sound nervous. My baby brother's cute freckled face and light blue eyes came into my mind as he was smiling warmly. I almost blushed, looking away before they caught me. Master Splinter was suddenly beside me.

"Ah!" I yelled falling off the couch. Everyone laughed and I glared, blushing angrily. "Ah, give me a break Sensei!" He smirked at me.

"So my sons, how is everything?" He asked leaning forward on his cane. Leo smiled and began to tell him everything we found out. "Hm..." He rubbed his mustache and I snickered. "This is most surprising, what could his plan be?"

"Dunno Sensei.." Donnie answered, scratching his long brown hair. Leo gasped with a smile, his phone going off. "Mikey?" He nodded and pressed the speaker button. I pushed Leo playfully, wrapping my bicep around his shoulder.

"Hey Justin, get over here so-" I was interrupted by a static sound. We looked at each other confused.

_"Hello cubs." _Tigerclaw's voice came through and silenced everything. My heart beat so fast as everyone looked at Leo's phone in disbelief. But we all knew instantly what had happened.

"Tigerclaw! What have you done with Mikey?!" I growled, my fingernails digging in my palms.

_"He is currently taking a good nap, so is his little hero friend."_

"You're lying! You don't even know what we look like-" Donnie was interrupted by a loud groan. Mikey's groan. My heart clenched again, Leo looked ready to crush his phone and Master Splinter was suddenly at our side.

_"You are to come to the address that will be provided to you. Make sure you're all there or else he gets it."_

"Don't...don't hurt him...!" Donnie croaked out as Mikey groaned again. I was breathing deep and my fingernails scratched my palms.

_"Don't listen to him, don't-" _The new voice made our anger ten times worse. It was suddenly muffled.

"Casey!" April cried in surprise, her hands flying to her mouth as my mouth opened in horror.

_"Yes, the little hero is here too. Be here in an hour." _Tigerclaw growled and hung up. We all stood in silence, too shocked and angry to do anything.

"He's...got Mikey and Casey!" April cried into her hands. I turned around and began to punch the couch cushions, throwing them everywhere.

"Raah!" I yelled ripping one in half, I vaguely heard voices until Donnie hugged me around my neck, his head under my chin. My eyes widened as I paused. I looked down at him to see him shaking. I suddenly wrapped my arms around my immediate little brother. Leo was throwing his phone on the couch, his eyes still wide.

"What, does he plan on killing us there? Why didn't he ask for you or your location Sensei?" Leo asked confused. Master Splinter looked like he was pale, if he could be.

"I have a strong suspicion that they do not want me at this time." He finally said after a moment of silence. Donnie was still quietly whimpering, reminding me of Mikey, so I rubbed his back awkwardly.

"Guys, we got to go! Mikey and Casey are in trouble! We can find out why later!" April yelled, totally freaking out as she started to run to the door. We all blinked in surprise after her.

"April!" We yelled as Master Splinter nodded at us. We took off after her as she climbed in the Shellraiser.

"Hey, April wait-stop a minute!" Leo yelled grabbing her shoulders. Hot tears were streaming down her face that had us pausing in silence.

"I-I can't g-guys! I can't l-lose a-anyone else like I-I've lost you guys!" She said stunning me and Donnie. Leo had flinched and let her go.

"Okay, then let's pause a minute and think about a good plan." Donnie placed a hand on her arm. She sniffed.

"Got any i-ideas there Donnie?" She slightly smiled while wiping under her eyes. We all stared at him as he shifted uncomfortably, his long brown hair covering his cheeks.

"W-Well, we know where it is, obviously. They just don't know we've been there. We just need to find Mi-Justin and Casey." Donnie explained while Leo seemed to perk up.

"I think I have a plan." He smirked as we recognized the leader from 2 years ago. Me, Donnie and April looked at each other and smiled. "So this is what we do is April can distract, we infiltrate." We blinked.

"That is very vague Leo." Donnie frowned in confusion. Leo continued to smirk.

"When April has distracted them, we'd be free to go in undetected and Donnie could hack the closet computer to see where they are holding Mikey and Casey." He explained and we hesitated. I looked at April.

"Have you been training with Splinter over the 2 years?" I asked and she nodded, smiling at me. "Cool, then I'm not worried if you aren't."

"It's worth a try." April nodded again in agreement. We looked at Donnie and he sighed.

"Okay, let's go try. They're definitely worth it." He gave us a toothy grin and I put my arm around his neck, rubbing his hair.

"Yeah they are!"

**Casey's P.O.V**

I growled as I pulled at the bars. No one keeps Casey Jones captive! I only remember seeing Justin cornered by all those mutants and Razhar slamming him into the brick wall as I yelled his name. Once I got over the fact I was finally seeing them again, I tried to help, but my hockey sticks and skating skills weren't enough to save us.

"Grr...let us out! Let us out!" I screamed kicking the bars. They took all my gear and Mikey's, or Justin, I don't like calling him Justin cause that's not who he is, but if the guys want me to respect it... Suddenly, in the dark of the damp cage, Mikey groaned and my eyes widened.

"Justin, dude!" I yelled running to his side. I shook his shoulders and he slowly opened his eyes, the light blue orbs looking at me dully. Suddenly he gasped and jolted upwards. My hand on his chest kept him down a little. "You're okay, dude, it's me..." He blinked rapidly.

"Casey?" He asked squinting. I nodded and was about to add something when he hugged me around my neck. I blushed. "I missed you!" I rubbed my head, embarrassed and pushed him away slightly.

"Uh, yeah dude. I missed you too. But right now we need to find a way out!" I replied looking angrily at the door of the cage. It was ascended above ground, dangling on chains keeping it up from the ground. I didn't care that it was like a 20 foot drop...

"W-Where are we, anyways?" He asked rubbing the back of his head. I looked and seen a bit of dried blood, nothing too serious, but my heart burned and I glared. He looked surprised. "I'm okay, dude." I scoffed.

"I'm going to get those no good shell heads!" I growled and he looked at me like I just cursed. I guess to them I did. "No one messes with Casey Jones' family!" He smiled softly.

"Thanks Casey!" He grinned, his light blue eyes sparkling and his grin wide. I blinked in surprise. His expression isn't like before...it almost looks like...

"Wait...Justin...are you-?" Before I could ask the freaks who locked us in here walked right through the doors. "Hey, finally showed your faces huh?!"

"Shut up fool." Fishface growled at me, straining to look up here. I glared at him while he glared back. "Be lucky that you aren't dead yet." Justin/Mikey looked at me in worry, but shot him a glare.

"Why _haven't_ you killed us yet?" Justin/Mikey asked carefully. The rue smile on all their faces had me gulping down my fear for my friends. I looked at Justin and he looked back at me, equally worried. "You're luring the others, right?"

"Yeah, well we just need one, but I knew we couldn't get him alone." Razhar chuckled and I gripped the bars, willing him to die from where I was.

"Huh? What? Is this some stupid trick?" Justin asked looking confused and angry. Tigerclaw gave such a fierce glare at us that it had Justin flinching in surprise. The Shredder suddenly entered with Stockman and that's when I finally felt a quiver of fear. Justin's eyes were so wide that his pupils became small and I remembered that if I was new I'd be scared of Shredder.

"One more word out of you two and I'll drop the cage where it stands." He threatened, his voice menacing and low. He looked at Stockman, who was hovering beside him warily, and nodded. Stockman went to the computer and lab stuff and began typing away.

"What, experimenting on us?" I asked rolling my eyes. Justin's eyes widened at me in fear and disbelief. I looked at him slightly confused.

"Good idea, but that will wait for later." Shredder answered while giving me a silencing glare. I felt cold, a bit afraid as I ignored them and turned to Justin.

"Justin, don't worry dude, our friends will get us out." I whispered silently. He looked at me, tears in his eyes, and my eyes widened. He's crying?!

"I-It's not m-me I'm w-worried about." He answered grabbing his arms, looking ready to burst out of the cage. I grabbed his arms and smiled encouragingly.

"What do you mean? You don't have to worry about the others. It'll be okay, Justin." I replied awkwardly. He looked at me suddenly, like I said something wrong.

"D-Don't call me J-Justin, Casey. I'm not him." He answered and I looked at him confused. What he meant finally registered and I gripped his arms in surprise and hope.

"Mikey?!" I cried with wide eyes. He looked startled by my cry and nodded, sniffing a little. I smile brightly and hug him hard. "Mikey, you remember!" He hugged me back equally as hard.

"Just a moment too late I'm afraid." He said looking down sadly, after we broke our hug. "Now my bro's are in trouble and it's all my fault." He hiccuped and I got on my knees, searching the room angrily.

"We are still getting out of this Mikey, keep an eye out!" I growled and he nodded, wiping his face. I stared at him as he fumbled in his pocket and smiled. He brought out his orange bandanna.

"They didn't t-take it..." He sighed relieved as he held it to his chest. I smiled at him as he put it on. His blonde hair was short and seemed to spike behind his head, it was really cute, but I'd never tell him that! He tied it and seemed to stay silent. "So...what's the plan?" I smiled evilly this time as I looked down.

"Just gotta wait for the right time Mikey, then we can like jump down and land on something or whatever." I said looking around the room again, the mutants were busy with whatever Stockman and Shredder were doing with the computers. Mikey laughed a little.

"I don't know about you Casey, but my shell is not free falling 20 feet." I began to laugh hard at what he said and Mikey chuckled.

"Hey, what part of being silent did you not understand?!" Razhar growled at us and I glared at him. Suddenly the room was blinking red and it took us a second to realize it was an alarm going off.

"Right on schedule." Shredder grinned as he nodded at the mutants. "Go meet them at the halls, do not destroy them. I want to do that myself." Mikey looked at me worried as I shook my head. There is no way he can do that...Then more foot bots came in as the mutants left.

"SSShredder, the prepartionsss are almosst completee." Stockman said as he twitched towards him. Me and Mikey peered over the edge and Shredder laughed.

"Good, I can't wait to get started. Stockman, start preparing a locator for my daughter." He ordered and Stockman nodded, typing at the computer once again.

"He's still on that?" I asked and Mikey sighed, shaking his head. I looked to the corner, noticing my mask and hockey sticks. Mikey's nun chucks were over with them as well. "We need to get our weapons..." Mikey's eyes widened suddenly.

"Oh nooo!" He cried holding his face. I looked at him, startled. "I know, I..I understand now!" I looked at him confused now.

"What's wrong? What-"

"He has been so obsessed about Karai, he's been wanting a retro-mutagen!" Mikey said and I looked at him, face-palming.

"We already knew that, dude."

"No, listen! He's been trying to get people that could make retro-mutagen and somehow he found out!" He said still horrified. I cocked my head. I already knew that as well... and what is he talking about? "Casey, who's the only person on the planet that knows how to make retro mutagen?!"

I suddenly gasped, my eyes wide with horror. "Donnie!" Mikey nodded and the Shredder laughed at us down below.

"Yes, and he'll have pretty good persuasion to help me out." He eyed us with a wicked smile. I felt my heart drop in my stomach and Mikey looked physically ill.

"You heartless, ugly, freaking, nasty-" Mikey covered my mouth as Shredder started to glare, his weapons coming out. Mikey was freaked out as I just glared. How are we going to get out of this?

* * *

**Yeeey! I finally finished! I will update more soon I promise! Before I have to leave home again I will update! Happy holiday's everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you guys had a great Christmas this year! I know I did! :) Please enjoy this chapter, I hope you like it! Thanks to everyone that reviews, it's amazing to see what people say, and thanks for the favorites and follows! **

* * *

**Donatello's P.O.V **

I was running with my brothers on the beamers up above. The alarm just went off so we are royally screwed. I was able to find out where Mikey and Casey were, but someone noticed my hack into the computers.

"We are close!" Leo smiled and looked at his phone. "April, you still okay?"

_"Yeah, led them away but they haven't caught me. I'll wait in the Shellraiser if you need me." _I sighed in relief that she was not also captured. Her ninjitsu skills have really improved! Leo put his phone away as we began to shake, stopping instantly.

"Whoa, what-" Raph turned to look at me with wide eyes until something came into view down below. We gasped in surprise as we seen Fishface, still as ugly as we remember. "Xever..."

"Raphael.." He was smirking now. Suddenly behind Leo, who jolted, Tigerclaw growled. We narrowed our eyes and got in protective stances. Then something jumped behind me as I jolted, turning and pointing my staff. Razhar hissed as he barely came into view. He was eyeballing me and I felt cold.

"Remember, don't hurt him this time." Tigerclaw growled and I noticed me and my brothers pause. _'This time...this time?!'_

"You..hurt..Mikey?" Leo seethed in disbelief. Tigerclaw merely looked at us with no emotion. Startlingly, Raph jumped down and punched Fishface square in the jaw, spinning his sai's to his hands. I swirled my staff with the sharp part pointing to Razhar as I hear Leo clash with Tigerclaw.

I sliced at Razhar and he tried to punch me, I swiftly jumped and landed on his arm, jumping off it and striking him in the head. I stuck my tounge out playfully as he growled. He threw another hand, swiping as I ducked and he scratched the beamer post. My eyes widened as the other hand came and I fell on purpose, holding on to the beamer, swinging and hitting Razhar off.

"Woah, Donnie, been training?" Raph teased as he had just sent Fishface flying into Razhar at the same time he fell. I chuckled.

"Same to you."

"Guys...a little help?!" Leo gasped as Tiger landed a blow to his cheek and he fell to the ground. My eyes widened as Raph ran hard and Tigerclaw blocked every hit. I jumped on the ground protectively in front of them as Razhar finally got up. He glared at me so hatefully that I almost cringed.

"You're so lucky the Shredder needs you alive." He growled and I looked surprised. I wasn't prepared for Fishface suddenly ramming me into the wall. I grunted in pain.

"Donnie!" Leo yelled concerned. I shook my head and dodged his kick quickly. Raph suddenly blocked a hit meant for me from Razhar, however he was kicked to teh ground. I glared and hit Fishface with my staff and jumped in the air to hit Razhar until he grabbed me. Since I'm skinnier than my turtle size, it felt weird having him grab me with his claws.

"Let me go!" I growled trying to hit him with my staff, but he broke it.

"Donnie-" Raph was about to yell at me until Fishface quickly stomped on Raph's back. I gasped and Leo tried to help us but Tigerclaw merely stepped in front of him, clashing with his katana swords. Just when I thought we were doomed, we heard running footsteps.

"April!" We gasped with wide horrified eyes. Why did she come!? She grabbed her head and then sucked in a huge breath. My eyes widened more, is...is she?

"WAHHHHH!" She screamed, causing a sonic wave so hard that some of the ground cracked. Me and the guys had quickly held our ears. Fishface flew into the wall, unmoving, Tigerclaw held his ears in pain and Razhar let go of me. I used that chance to swing my staff and trip Razhar. I kept beating at him until I knew he was unconcious.

"Thanks April!" I chuckled as she panted. She gave a thumbs up as Leo gave a battle cry. Tigerclaw was the only one left but he simply dodged our attacks and jumped in the air.

"Where-"

"Ah, guys..." We turned and saw Tigerclaw had grabbed April's hands, her body dangling off the ground as she kicked at him to no avail.

"Hey, let her go!" We growled and he spit at the gorund.

"I will drive this knife deep in her throat if you do not give me your weapons and come with me." He threatened. I dropped my staff and threw it to the ground at him imeddiately, my brothers followed suit. "Glad we came to an agreement." He grabbed our weapons, including April's fan. "Now, lets go!"

"Hey, let her go!" I demanded as he walked away, still holding her. He looked back at me and huffed, walking off. Leo put his hand on my shoulder as Tigerclaw stopped.

"Get in front of me, now." He ordered and Raph glared, his hands shaking as we warily walked in front of him. He let go of April and she walked up with us.

"Guys, sorry." She apoligsed as I scanned her for injuries. Nothing bad, thank god. "But at least we might see Casey or Mikey." We nodded.

"Its okay, just glad you're okay." Leo smiled as Raph huffed and crossed his arms. Tigerclaw growled behind us as he had his knife out. I eyed him as he made Leo open the door in front of us. A wide room with spacious walls and lab quipment came into view. Shredder and Blockman were at the computer talking to each other. I heard Leo inhale sharply at the sight of him.

"I have delivered, Master Shredder." Tigrrclaw said as he pushed us all, we landed clumsily on the ground. Shredder laughed while walking close to us.

"Guys!" We looked up with wide eyes. A cage was hanging from chains and in it was Casey and Mikey, looking worriedly down at us.

"April?!" Casey yelled in disbelief.

"Casey! Justin!" April cried in shock. I felt happy to see my baby bro unharmed but he looked very defeated and concerned.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it on time." Shredder grinned, not bothering to ask what happened to Razhar or Fishface. He eyed me which made me shiver and my hands to clench. "Tigerclaw, take these three and chain them up so they can watch." That statement stunned us.

"What?!" We yelled in unison. Before we could do or say anything else Shredder appeared behind me and grabbed a hard, handful of my hair, pulling on it.

"Ahh...haa!" I cried, feeling some of my hair pulled out. My hands instinctively wrapped around his fist to try and get him to stop.

"Donnie!" My brothers yelled in surprise and worry. Tigerclaw grabbed Leo, hitting him with the but of his knife, and then Raph after throwing April to the closet wall, I barely noticed them struggling and Leo had almost got away from him but was cut on his upper arm. Suddenly Shredder was dragging me by my hair, tears springing to my eyes.

"No Donnie!" Mikey/Justin yelled with tears streaming down his face. Leo was shaking furiously as Raph was pulling at the chains, almost kicking Tigerclaw, April sobbed into her hands.

"Now, you work for me!" Shredder said to me, throwing me at Stinkhead. I rubbed my hair and glared at him. He pointed to the cage. "Unless you want you're friends to drop." My heart sank as my eyes widened. I shook my head furiously. "Good, now make a retromutagen!"

"What!?" I gasped in surprise. Why didn't I see that one coming? "B-But...I need-"

"The mutagen and chemicals you need are under the table. Ask Stockman for anything you need." He hissed at me and I stumbled back a bit.

"No, don't do it Donnie!" Casey yelled angrily. I glared up at him.

"What choice do I have Jones?" I retorted as I looked at the mutagen. Raph and Leo looked at each other. I looked over the supplies.

"Shredder, leave my family out of this." Leo glared darkly, his eyes so full of hatred that it almost looked like he didn't have pupils, and in that moment I was more afraid of him than Shredder.

"Tigerclaw.." Shredder said with a werid facial expression. Tigerclaw nodded and went over to the chains holding up the cage Mikey and Casey were in. My eyes widened slightly.

"No, don't-" Justin pleaded but was cut short when Tigerclaw slashed one of the chains and the cage fell limp on the right side, Justin/Mikey falling on Casey.

"No!" I yelled with April in unison. Raphael looked pissed as he glared at Tigerclaw, his wrists bleeding from trying to get free and Leo's face was horrified. I turned to Shredder only to find him right at my face, I flinched back.

"Now do you understand?" He asked narrowing his eyes dangerously then flickered them to Leo. I gulped, nodding before turning to Stinkman. All the ingrediants are here for me to make a retromutagen, but I need April's DNA...Maybe this can be my advantage. I can make something to make him think it's the real deal. Maybe I-

"Shredder..." Just as I went to grab some of the canisters of mutagen, a deep familiar voie filled the room. All the hatred and shock fell out of our expressions quickly as Master Splinter simply walked into the room, glaring at our direction.

"Sensei!" Me and Leo yelled in surprise. I felt hope blossom in my chest before Shredder grabbed a fistful of my purple tank top, lifting me off the ground. I gave a cry of surprise.

"You have made a grave error in kidnapping my children." Sensei growled while Tigerclaw looked at Shredder. Nodding, Tigerclaw rushed towards Sensei only to be hit three times in the chest, giving him a roundhouse kick to the stomach, then reappearing to kick him hard into the wall. "I won't _stop_ until I get them back."

"Hamato Yoshi..." Shredder growled while lifting me up higher. "I don't have the time today to play games with you."

"Games?" Sensei asked, surprsing me with his anger. "You think that you can take my family and call it a _game_?" Shredder chuckled. "Release my son at once less you face my rath Shredder!"

"See, I can't do that now, can I?" He smirked looking at me. I gulped a bit. "You can feel free to watch as your son works for me!" I glared at him at that last.

"Leonardo, April, Raphael!" Sensei yelled out, throwing a kunai knife at their chains, ultimately helping them break loose. I felt Shredder's grip on my shirt tighten and Stockman buzzed nervously beside me. "Set Casey and Justin free." They nodded as they rushed around Sensei and to the cage.

"You fool!" Shredder yelled as he put his clawed hands dangerously close to my neck. I tried to keep a straight face but I knew I was failing. Sensei stopped instantly. "I don't need those two when I have this one!" _He needs me, he won't kill me._..I kept repeating this in my head.

"Not for long Shredder, its you versus all my family." Sensei smirked for the first time, getting into a position. Shredder shook his head, backing away with me in a protective stance.

"Hold on Casey, Justin!" Leo said, catching my attention. He cut the remaining chains, making the cage fall, but Raphael managed to break the lock and free them. Casey was gasping as he was set on the ground and Mi-Justin shook uncontrollably while Raph kept his arms around him. I smiled slightly, knowing that they were freed. I began to think about kicking Shredder to catch him off guard but the weapons were just too close to my neck and could cut the femoral artery.

"Now, what will you do Shredder?" Sensei asked walking a couple of paces forward towards us as my brothers and friends did the same. They were all in stances and eyeing us warily. Shredder didn't falter his glare as Blockman fumbled for the supplies.

"Fool, did you really think I did not have a backup plan?" He seethed and a shiver of dread went through me. I looked at my family with wide eyes as Shredder threw a smoke bomb and jumped in the air, Blockman following him.

"No!" Sensei yelled and I struggled, forgetting that he could kill me in an instant if he wanted too, but I just did not want to be separated again. I, surprisingly, landed a hit on Shredder before he clenched my throat, running towards the closet window as I gagged a bit. I could hear shifting around the room as the smoke was suffocating everyone. I could hardly see anyone and could not turn to make sure anyone was following.

"Donnie!" Someone yelled and suddenly a chain wrapped my waist and left thigh, pulling me away from Shredder. My neck was scratched my his nails as I fell onto the ground. My head was spinning before I noticed Shredder and Stinkman hesitate after me, but they stopped and glared my way, slowly disappearing in the shadows. Whoa...I clenched my hands. A close call indeed.

I groaned as I held my neck, it bleeding but nothing too alarming. I wanted to make sure I kept it as clean as possible to not get an infection. I heard swift footsteps behind me and jumped in alarm.

"Donatello!" Sensei was at my side in a instant. He had my bo staff in his arms as he leaned down to stare at me. I smiled at him as I coughed, the smoke lifting up to reveal my family running towards me. Justin/ Mikey had let go of his grappling hook and nun chucks after he pulled me down.

"Donnie! Donnie, _oh_ thank god!" April smiled as she literally fell down beside me. Leo, Raph and Casey bent down to stare at my throat.

"Don, you okay?" Raph asked and I noticed a deep cut on his face, the blood running all the way down his neck and disappearing under his red tank top. I frowned as I tried to touch his face but he stopped. "I asked if _you_ were okay..."

"I ,uh, I am now." I finally croaked out, unwrapping myself from Mikey's chains as he grabbed them in his arms. "Thanks Justin."

"Huh? Oh..actually-" He looked ready to confess something when Sensei interrupted him swiftly.

"We need to go back to the Shellraiser, my sons and daughter." He said narrowing his eyes. We heard noises and I speculated that Fishface and Razhar were waking up somewhere down the hall. "We are not safe here."

"Yeah, let's go!" Leo said helping me up as him and Raph put their arms around my shoulders. I smiled until I also noticed the deep cut on Leo's arm again.

We all managed to make it outside and back to the Shellraiser unharmed. It was strange and we were all alert the whole time, unable to let loose even after we drove away. Leo wouldn't leave my side as Raph left to look at the review cameras. Sensei was in the front, driving back home.

"You sure you're okay Don?" Casey asked as Leo was trying to touch my throat. I stopped him.

"I'm fine, seriously guys I'm okay. Are you okay?" I repeated for like the fourth time. Leo sighed and leaned his face into his hands.

"I'm okay." Casey smiled while crossing his arms. April gave him a hug and a sigh of relief. "It's okay Red, Casey Jones can't be brought down that easily!" I chuckled. I noticed Mikey/Justin sitting in his chair staring at me the whole time but I could never check on him because Leo wouldn't leave me alone.

"We're here!" Raph announced after leaving the door open. Sensei and April left first with Casey trailing behind. Raph and Mikey left next while Leo led me out as I was rolling my eyes. It was kinda nice for all the attention though.

"Let's go into the lab so I can tend to the injuries." I told Leo, who nodded sternly. Raph groaned while April giggled, pushing him into my lab. Casey and Justin followed us closely while Sensei just stood there.

"You first Donnie." Leo said grabbing the first aide. I went to protest but he glared at me, surprising me.

"Fine, Leo. Then you and Raph!" I argued and he nodded, the anger not leaving his face. I looked at Raph worriedly who shrugged. As Leo cleaned my throat wounds I looked at Mikey/Justin.

"This must have been scary for you, sorry." I said and he looked surprised, like he was thinking alot.

"Oh, yeah. It was really scary." He looked down, shaking his blonde head. Casey smirked and put an arm around him. Leo put a finger under my chin to hold my attention as he wrapped my neck with a bandage.

"This should keep the infection out." He muttered as he handed the first aide to me and moved his sleeve up a little bit. It was a nasty cut with some of the blood already dried. I worked on cleaning it up while I told April to help me, who did so gladly. I asked Raph to hand me the stitches. After doing the process of stitching and cleaning Raph's cut the room seemed a bit lighter, especially when Sensei came in my lab.

"How is everything?" He asked peering over my shoulder to look at Raphael's wounded face. I smiled at him.

"Almost done, just doing the last stitches." I explained and snickered when Raph flinched. Sensei looked at Leo sadly, who was glaring at the wall.

"My son, you can relax now. We are all safe and-"

"Safe? Did you say _safe_? Justin and Casey could have been killed, Raph's face got cut, and Donnie's throat could have been slashed. That's being _safe?_" He demanded and I almost froze, Raph frowned, Justin whimpered and April looked down at Casey. Sensei calmly put his hand on Leo's shoulder right when I finished stitching Raphael.

"A-All better now Raph." I said forcing a smile on my face. He noticed and just grunted while crossing his arms, frowning at me.

"Leonardo, those things have all happened and are behind us now. Let us be lucky that nothing worse happened. It could a_lways _be worse and you know that, my son." Sensei replied, giving him some look that only Leo could understand apparently. Leo looked conflicted and nodded, Sensei hugging him.

"So, April, any injuries?" I asked looking over at her. She blinked and looked at her arms.

"No, just sores. I'm okay." She smiled hiding her hands behind her back. Casey growled at her and grabbed her arm. "Ow! Okay, dang guys!" Raph smirked. I wrapped her terribly bruised wrists. She looked at Casey. "Bully."

"Just watchin' out for my girl." He winked playfully. I grinned with Raph when April blushed.

"Try not to lift anything heavy for awhile okay?" I ordered and she blushed more from the attention, nodding fast. I smiled as I looked over Casey, who seemed unharmed other than the cut lip, bruised arm and cheek. Then I looked at Justin/Mikey, who was spacing out.

"Justin, do you have any injuries?" I asked clenching the first aide. He looked annoyed for a moment while everyone turned to him.

"Not really, and Donnie _please _don't call me that." He replied while turning, his eyes serious. I blinked in surprise. Just then Raph and Leo stared at him in shock as well. April looked confused.

"You..don't like that name anymore? Cause we thought it'd be overwhelming to call you...well.." She told and rubbed her arm and he sighed, shaking his head while standing up. We stared at him as a grin stretched on his face. A _familiar_ grin...one that replaced that miserable smile.

"Well no, since it's _not_ my name April." He answered and I felt my breath hitch. Raphael and Leonardo looked at him in disbelief; Sensei had paused, ears up. It wasn't until we noticed Casey's knowing smile and his arm drapped over Mikey's shoulder that we understood. Sensei broke the silence first.

"Michelangelo, welcome back my son." Sensei chuckled while Mikey threw his arms around Sensei. Me and my brothers stood there dumbfounded while April cried in joy.

"Thanks Sensei! I'm so glad I didn't forget forever! Cause that would have totally been _lame._ " He cried while rubbing his face on his robe. After he did that April hugged him hard, knocking them back a few steps. "Whoa, whoa April!" Casey laughed.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy!" She cried and he hugged her back. He then stared at us and chuckled. He looked so...joyful and lovable again, just like our Mikey!

"Dudes, are you okay? Are you still there?" He asked after awhile and then frowned worriedly. He walked closer to us and smiled at me. "I'm so happy you weren't taken Donnie-"

"Oh, Mikey!" I cried, interrupting and jumping on him, practically squeezing him. This seemed to snap Raph and Leo out of their shell minds.

"Dude, you remember! I knew you would!" Raph smiled wide, hugging both of us. Leo smiled for the first time in a couple of hours. We both rubbed his hair and Mikey looked at Leo, who simply opened his arms not knowing what to do with his face.

"Leo!" Mikey cheered as he ran into them expectantly, all of us laughing as they squeezed each other, making each other groan.

"This is amazing! This is great!" April cheered as she took a picture with her phone. "Mikey, how did you remember?!" We looked at him as the smile was gone from his face instantly.

"Mikey?" Leo asked slightly worried. Mikey shifted his feet and looked everywhere but us.

"Razhar..." He finally said and we looked confused.

"Razhar told you?" Raphael asked while looking at me for answers. I shrugged slightly, wincing from the muscle on my neck.

"No...he, uh...well he made me hit my head on a brick wall." He admitted and I gasped, going to him immediately. "I'm totally fine, D!" I frowned at him.

"A head injury is not _totally fine,_ Mikey." I answered and looked at it. There was nothing serious but some dried blood behind his head. My insides started to boil with anger.

"Mikey-"

"I'm fine dudes." He interrupted with a smile. He looked at Casey. "Casey tried to help me." Casey blushed.

"Ah, you know..it...was...nothing." He replied and April giggled, kissing his cheek as he turned red.

"Well I am glad you are well my son." Sensei smiled placing an arm on both of us. I looked up at him and smiled.

"There is one problem though..." Mikey said looking down. We stared at him.

"What is it?" Leo asked as him and Raph stepped in front of us. He was staring into Mikey's eyes so he averted them.

"I...well I still technically belong to the Roberts..." He confessed, his shoulders slumped and that old 'Justin' depressed look was back. At their name Raph growled and Leo had a glint in his eyes. I knew I was glaring when Sensei clenched our shoulders.

"Oh...that's not good. What do we do about that?" April asked putting a hand on her head. "There is no way you can go back."

"There's no way they'd let Splinter adopt him, he's a rat! No offense.." Casey grinned sheepishly as Sensei nodded.

"Well, technically Mikey has no birth records..." I tilted my head and looked at me surprised. "We were born turtles not humans."

"Yeah, so how did you even get adopted in the first place?" Raph asked confused and Mikey grinned, shaking his head.

"I...don't know." He laughed and we face palmed. "I wasn't thinking about that at the time...I just know that when I remembered who I was I had to contact my social worker immediately." Sensei's ears perked up. "Not like that'll help. I can't tell him I was a mutant turtle..."

"Can't we just erase you from the system?" Raphael questioned while looking at me. I was holding my chin, concentrating on possible ideas. "Since you aren't even part of the system."

"I am now Raphie, when I got adopted." Mikey replied while a gloom. Raph growled in annoyance.

"Hey wait! I have a idea!" I grinned happily. "I can try to make a retro mutagen for us that will turn us back into turtles! We can live here with Master Splinter again!" They all looked at me in surprise. "I mean, it might take awhile for me to get it right but it's still a chance!" There was a silence. Casey finally blinked.

"Well, Donnie is a genius, so if he thinks it's possible.." Casey grinned after awhile. April nodded, looking at us expectantly.

"What do you think Sensei?" Leo asked looking at him. He rubbed his chin and looked at all of us.

"I think that is an excellent idea Donatello, if you can do it risk free." He smiled and I broke out into a grin while Mikey looked surprised. "I am worried about how it will affect you." We all looked on in silence while I was already running equations and possibilities in my head.

"Okay...let's try it!" Mikey trailed off, looking at me with an excited smile.

"Are you sure it won't mutate you back to small turtles or something?" Casey asked suddenly looking a bit worried. I rolled my eyes but on the inside my stomach lurched. There was always that possibility.

"We can take the risk. We never belonged in the human world because even as humans we can't do the things normal ones can do because we weren't born human." Leo explained while sighing. He stared at me. "I believe in Donnie." I blushed a bit and tried not to let it show.

"Okay..." Mikey reluctantly said and April giggled. Suddenly his face brightened with a cute smile. "Can we celebrate now?!" I looked at Leo who smirked, nodding. Raph broke out into a grin.

"Sure Mikey." And from the look on their faces, I knew I wasn't alone in being sad to have to turn back into mutant turtles.

* * *

"Well guys...this is awkward." Mikey muttered while he was standing at the entrance with Casey and April. I looked to see Raph glaring, Leo was expressionless, Sensei looked sad and I knew I had tears brimming in my eyes.

"Don't worry Mikey, we will get this figured out really soon." April smiled encouragingly but Mikey stared at his bros. After another awkward moment Mikey put on a mask of a smile and nodded.

"M-Mikey, uh, call us when you get there." Leo said blinking for the first time in a couple of minutes.

"Don't let them hit you. If they dare, call the police!" Raph glared. I was at a loss for words when Mikey looked at me.

"Donnie, are you crying?" He asked with wide eyes. I blinked and felt tears going down my face.

"Ah, oh no, I'm not Mikey. Eh heh, I just-" I was interrupted by my rant by him jumping in my arms. My eyes widened as more tears fell.

"Don't worry big bro, I'm coming back tomorrow." Mikey said but it was muffled by my tank top. "Just don't go out okay? Shredder is looking for ya."

"You stay safe too..." I replied while sniffing and smiling at him. Mikey nodded after letting me go. After another round of sad goodbyes Mikey left with Casey and April.

"I hope nothing happens to him.." Leo worried while pacing around me and Raph, who rose an eyebrow. I smiled and wiped my nose with my sleeve.

"Don't worry about that Leo, I installed a tracker into his phone before he left." I mentioned, making them gawk at me. "While he was eating, in fact."

"You sneaky mad scientist..." Raph muttered while walking away to the punching bag. I looked at Leo with a smile as he nodded and seemed dazed as he walked to his room and shut the door. I looked at my lab. I could be researching or something... "Hey Donnie?" I looked up as Raph stopped punching to eyeball me.

"Yeah, Raph?" I blinked in confusion. I realized I was just standing there, not sure what to do or what to be thinking.

"Do you think it's a good idea to make a retro mutagen for us?" He was looking at the punching bag now.

"Yeah, I do Raph." I smiled while touching my fingers. Raph snorted. And Karai, I added into my head.

"And you can do that?"

"I'm a genius, remember?" I said smug and he rolled his eyes with a tiny smirk.

"Oh sure Donnie, I remember." And with that he went back to punching the life out of the dummy in front of him. At least it's not me...

"Donatello," Sensei walked up to me and looked down. I stared at him expectantly. "Can I have a word?" I nodded, a bit confused as Raph watched us leave into the dojo. I got on my knees in front of Sensei as he sat down.

"Is everything okay Sensei?" I asked trying not to sound worried. Sensei nodded as he gave a small encouraging smile.

"My son, it has come to my attention that the Shredder wishes to use you." He says bluntly and I looked up, surprised. "I just want to know what you plan to do about that." I paused and looked down.

"Sensei, he wants to use my knowledge of retro mutagen to help Karai. I should help Karai, right?" I asked feeling conflicted. Sensei puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I am not willing to risk your safety. It is too dangerous for you to be out of the lair without anyone with you." He says sighing. I nodded while feeling a surge of fear. "Just don't go out unless you really need too, like in Michelangelo's case." I nodded.

"Is that all Sensei?" I asked and he nodded. I bowed and got up, walking to the door. I looked back at him with a smile. "Don't worry Sensei, Karai will be back to us soon." He hummed as he smiled a little.

I walked out of the dojo and into the lair where Leo was on the couch talking to Raph and watching some TV show that wasn't Space Heroes. They paused when I walked in and straight to my lab. I was going to help Karai, but on my own and without the Shredder breathing down my neck. When I help her, he would back down from finding us at least a little. But first and foremost I have to help my brothers.

"Donnie?" I looked up from my table to see Leo and Raph looking through the doorway. "What's up?"

"Just working, to keep my mind off things before I start working on our problem." I replied while setting my equipment straight on the table. They stared for a moment longer so I added, "Need anything?"

"Uh, no, sorry to bother you.." Leo rubbed his neck and ushered Raph out of the lab, closing the door. I sighed as I turned towards my computer. For what seemed like hours I worked on the right components to start the retro mutagen. I only had 4 canisters of mutagen and I would need at least 6 or 8 more. Not to mention I would need April's DNA. I can't drag the guys out after the day we've had...

A knock at the door had me hide my mutagen canisters under my table and I acted like I was typing at the computer. "Donnie?" Leo's head was poking through the door.

"Yeah, Leo?" I asked, stopping and looking at him. He looked down.

"Dinner is done, microwave ramen." He replied and I smiled, walking to him and patting his shoulder. He lingered for a moment before following me out and into the kitchen.

"Genius is here." Raph joked while Sensei handed me my bowl. I used the fork to stir my food. We ate in silence and I wondered what Mikey was doing.

"Has Mikey called?" I asked suddenly, remembering what Leo told him. Leo smiled with a nod and my heart jumped. "And?"

"Of course his...well they were mad at him and yelled at him but he said he was okay, just hanging around the house. He says hey..." Leo muttered while putting his hand on his cheek for support. My stomach clenched and I found I was no longer hungry.

"Do you think they'll let him come tomorrow?" I asked. Raph looked so angry so suddenly that I regretted asking.

"They better! I'll come drag him out myself!" Sensei whacked him on the head while me and Leo blinked. That hasn't happened in awhile. "Ow!"

"Raphael, brute strength is not going to help Michelangelo's situation! Your brother can handle himself when it comes to those people." Sensei warned while quietly eating some more ramen.

It was quiet in the room when he added with a sly grin, "But if he doesn't come tomorrow morning go and get him. Peacefully." Me and my brothers grinned.

* * *

**Ohhhh, so they have to turn back in order for things to go back like they were. Poor Mikey and poor Donnie, imagine how stressful that is? And that's why I'm not a genius! ^_^ Read and Review guys and again, Happy holidays!**


	7. To Be Posioned

**CHAPTER 5**

**Michelangelo's P.O.V**

I remember how hard it was for April and Casey to leave me at the Roberts. Kenny was outside and surprisingly sober, or half sober. His face was red when he saw me, but he didn't do anything to me until after April drove off.

_'Where have you been you little shit?' _He had fumed, Trisha right behind him looking frightened. _'You made me look like a fool! Hope you're not hungry cause you're going to stay in your room the rest of the night and all day tomorrow!'_

I frowned, closing my eyes. He literally locked the windows from the outside and my door was also locked. Of course, I had snacks to eat in here and all I had to do was knock on the door and tell Trisha when I needed to use the bathroom. When it was time to call Leo I sucked up my emotions and put on a strong front. No matter what Kenny tries to pull with me he can't make me depressed because I _remember_, I remember my family and they promised to figure stuff out!

"I wonder what the guys are going to do when I don't show.." I pondered out loud. I was laying on my worn out bed, listening to "_Thanks for the Memories_", by FallOut Boys. Seemed approiate, don't ya think?

After endless minutes I finally turned the music off and stared at my ceiling. I heard Kenny's laughter downstairs and knew he was watching some MTV show again. I looked at my phone for the time. 10:17 a.m...The boys are going to be worried by now. I was so excited to tell the guys about the band FallOut Boys, since they are epicccc!

I sat up in my bed and stared at myself in the mirror across the room. I hadn't taken off my orange mask, even after Kenny told me too. When he seen it he had laughed practically in my face and demanded I take it off. We never went without them when we were turtles..so it seemed wrong to keep it off now.

I looked out the window and sighed. I clenched my white t-shirt that had black sleeves and an icon of a kitty on the front. I looked back at the window after suddenly hearing a noise and my heart jumped out of my chest.

"Raph?!" I yelled and put my hand over my mouth. He was climbing into my 'room' now, Leo staring at me behind him. They both had their same ninja black vest, respectively colored tank tops and black pants. Their belts held their weapons. "L-Leo, what are you guys doing here?!" They both shushed me at the same time, which in some way, was funny.

"Figures..." Raph muttered while looknig around the room. "I can NOT believe they locked you in here." He was slightly shaking when Leo put a hand on his shoulder and smiled brightly at me. The type of smile I immediately returned.

"Get your nun-chucks, we came to rescue you." He teased and I blushed lightly. I pouted as I got off the bed and walked to the closet. I grabbed my belt and nun-chucks. Before I left I made it look like someone was sleeping in my bed and I hopped out the window after my bros, relocking the windows from the outside.

"Let's go." Leo smiled touching my shoulder while we jumped off the roof and ran around the corner of the house. I smiled as the Shellraiser came into view. We got into our usual booths as Leo drove off and I relaxed to the familiar settings. Then I noticed a very important person missing.

"Um, where's Donnie?" I asked anxiously, darting glances at his normal seat. Raph looked behind his shoulder, his piercing green eyes boring into my blue ones.

"Sensei wanted him to stay in the lair for the week." He replied while shrugging a shoulder and turning back after studying me a moment. I decided to make light of the situation, the one thing I'm good at.

"Oh, so the genius is _grounded_?" I laughed and they both chuckled.

"Yeah, Mikey. Donnie is grounded for a week." Leo answered, clearly amused. I smiled and looked at the map in front of me, waiting patiently as far as that goes for me.

* * *

When I walked out of the Shellraiser I was greeted by Master Splinter. He smiled as I ran into his arms again and he gently squeezed me. "How was your night, Michelangelo?"

I was going to open my mouth when Raph basically exploded. "They locked him in his room Sensei!" Sensei looked at me in surprise and slight anger. It was there though and I stared at him in surprise to see the rare emotion. I tried to fix the situation.

"T-They..well they only locked me in all night like this once-" I blurted and instantly realized my mistake. Leo and Raph's gazes burned a hole in my back and I could not turn to face them.

"_All _night_?_" Leo asked his voice dripping in disbelief. Sensei's arms tightened around me and I felt so awkward, like forever awkward...like _Donnie_ awkward!

"Wah?! Are you SERIOUS?!" Raph yelled and I flinched in Sensei's arms. I finally looked up at Sensei and he looked at me with feirce eyes but he was also looking at me in pity. A loud sliding noise distracted me for a second, but not them. Of course not!

"What's going on in here?!" Donnie demanded, stepping out of his lab. I smiled encouragingly at him when his gaze locked on me in a minute. I don't know what my face looked like to him but he was somehow pratically _flying_ to my side in the next instant. "Hey Mikey, how are you?" Sensei finally let me go and only because Donnie was almost crowding me. Jeez...let the turtle have his own bubble...

"I'm-" I almost said with heated conviction.

"They locked him in his bedroom_ all night_!" Raph blurted and I resisted to shoot him a look so instead I groaned, wiping my face with my hands.

"I'm FINE." I spat while Raph wavered back a bit. "It was better than serving and dealing with Kenny all night long." Leo seemed to have calmed himself down and looked more confused than ever while Donnie was blowing off steam, obviously, for once, not knowing what to say.

"Mikey? You said this 'Kenny' guy wasn't like this when he adopted you, so why is he like that now?" He asked curiously. Donnie and Sensei leaned in while Raph slightly turned, his arms crossed. I looked down and tried not to let it show how much it bothered me. The two years without them...

"It's kind of a long story..."

"We have time." Leo replied giving me _that_ look. That leader/older brother look. I sighed in annoyance.

"Well, to make a long story short...he was an okay guy when he adopted me, but it was mainly Trisha who wanted me since she couldn't have children. But when he got laid off his construction job he said we'd _make_ it. Well a month and a half later Trisha is diagnosed with Major Depressive Disorder and all kind of other stuff I don't understand...I obviously didn't make her feel any better..." I paused to find them somewhat patiently waiting for me to finish. Raph had turned to give me his full attention. "Well even after that Kenny was only a bit snippy, it wasn't until his car got _totaled_ and his Dad died that he began to become violent. He noticed that the stuff happened right after he had adopted me and then he became agressive towards me. He said I was bad luck and that I was gonna pay by serving him to make up for what I did.." I looked up, feeling my eyes burn slightly but I forced it to stop. Leo and Donnie were exchanging woeful looks and Raph was plain pissed.

"Well dammit!" Raph cursed and Sensei wacked him with his cane. If the moment hadn't been so serious I'd of laughed.

"But you don't blame yourself right?" Donnie aked carefully. Bullseye... Why does he have to be so smart?! "Mikey.."

"Nope, not at all!" I lied with a smooth smile. Leo's gaze darkened and for a moment I thought he saw through me. Wouldn't surprise me at all if any of them did.

"Well, don't worry. Donnie will get us fixed up, right Don?" Leo then slightly smiled at the purple masked brother.

"Sure Leo, I'll try my best!" Donnie smiled in a reply while Sensei hummed with a fond smile.

"Anythin' we can do ta' help then?" Raph asked quietly, still pissed at the world. I smiled and grabbed his arm and he blinked down in surprise.

"Uh, nope." Donnie thought carefully. I smiled at him and looked around the lair. The boys seemed to have a conversation without me and I decided to but in if I could. "I'll tell you guys if I need help."

"Do you have the resources my son?" Sensei asked putting a hand on my head. I smiled up at him.

"I have some of the resources. I need more mutagen canisters." He sratched his head and looked towards his lab. "I'm still not certain of the variables nor am I confident that it won't turn us into normal turtles." I gulped at that last.

"Do you have any idea to believe that it will?" Leo asked with full seriousness. Donnie looked down and sighed, rubbing his face.

"I-I don't know Leo. I just don't know. Last time we mutated into humans because Shredder touched us before the mutagen touched our skin. We were already half humanoid so it turned us full human. A retromutagen will either take half of it back or all of it." Donnie explained slowly, trying to dumb it down for us but I was still sort of lost.

"What's a humanoid?" I asked with a smile while they face palmed.

"A half hybrid of-" I shook my head and he gave a fustrated sigh. "Um, a thing that has human characteristics but is not a true human." I cocked my head.

"Oh, heh heh.." I chuckled while Leo rolled his eyes.

"Synthesizing retromutagen will take awhile, like a couple of weeks at the earliest." Donnie added and I felt my heart skip a beat. A couple of weeks? Raph seemed to sense the change in me as he grabbed my head and rubbed his fist in my hair.

"Ah, Raphie!" I groaned while trying to push away. I briefly heard Leo and Donnie chuckle.

"Then you must get started right away Donatello. Your brothers will make sure you have what you need." Sensei smiled while slowly walking off to his room.

"Uncle, UNCLE!" I cried as Raph began to squeeze me hard. "Ahhhh!"

"Raph, c'mon cut it out." Leo warned and Raph let me go, facing him. "We need to figure out where we can find more mutagen for Donnie."

"Yeah!" Raph smirked, punching a fist into his hand while I scooted to Donnie's side. We gave each other a look.

"Actually, there could be some in Dr. Falco's old lab. He had alot there the time he mutated Dr. Rockwell into a monkey." Donnie pointed out, his index finger up. I smiled.

"Dudes, this totally means we have a mission!" I said stricking a pose. "I'll call it, Retrieving Mutagen Mission!"

"Orignial." Raph said with a smirk while Donnie chuckled. Leo shook his head as he turned to Raph.

"Raph and I will look there, Mikey will stay here with Donnie." He ordered, crossing his arms. Raph smirked at us as my mouth went to the floor.

"What? Why?" I asked my eyebrows raised and Donnie looked annoyed. "Oh yeah, Donnie's _grounded_. But why me?"

"Someone has to keep Donnie company." Leo grinned while I groaned. Donnie then looked at me with a hurt expression and my eyes widened.

"You don't wanna be with me Mike?"

"No, that's _so_ not it, it's just-" Donnie chuckled, the apparent hurt going away while Leo and Raph shared a hard laugh.

"It's okay bro, just messin with you. Seems like Dr. Prankenstein is off his game, huh?" Donnie grinned while walking past me to his lab. I stared at his back in disbelief. He was never one to pull pranks like that!

"Oh darnit!" I growled while Raph laughed harder. "Shut up Raph!"

"Ooooh good times." He said wiping his eye. Leo chuckled again and put a hand on his shoulder. "Now lets go find some mutagen!"

"Right." Leo nodded and they both ran out of the lair. I puffed my cheeks out and checked my phone. It seems Kenny hasn't noticed I'm gone so thats a bonus. I frowned as I stared at the blue ocean screen that was my screensaver.

"Michelangelo?" I jolted when a hand landed on my shoulder. I looked up to see Master Splinter watching me and I smiled.

"Oh, hey Sensei!" I said smiling wide. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to talk." He said rubbing his chin with his free hand. Something in his face changed. "We have not talked with each other in 2 years." My heart clenched a little.

"Oh, yeah-_yeah_ sure Sensei! Let's talk!" I recovered with another grin. Sensei nodded with a small smile as he put his hand on my back and I was led into the dojo. When we sat down next to each other I thought to ask, "Hey where's April and Casey?"

"Casey thought it was a good idea to take April out today." He replied with clsoe eyes. I sat in silence for a minute, but as you know silence is not my thing.

"Is Donnie alright?" I blurted and he opened his eyes, genuinely surprised by my outburst.

"What would raise that question?" He inquired while narrowing his eyes. I gulped.

"Just wondering...he didn't really seem there just a couple minutes ago and hardly talked to me..." I trailed off while looking at the door with a sad face. Or at least, I'm worried about him being 'grounded' alone.

"Ah...well Donatello wishes to help you and your brothers. He has alot on his mind so I would not take personal offense, my son." He explained while going back into regular position. I nodded and looked around the room.

Would Donnie be able to turn us back to normal? Could everything _be_ normal? I just wanna be with my bro's, I just wanna go back to the way things were.

"I do want to know something..." Sensei said, startling me back to reality. I looked up at him with slightly wide eyes. "What are you going to do when you have to go back to the Roberts?" My heart began to race.

"H-Hopefully they won't notice I'm gone and I can just sneak back into my room." I replied while looking down. I peeked a glance to see something strange in my Father's eyes. He actually looked angry, like real anger worse than before. I blinked as took a deep breath. "D-Do you think everything will be okay, Father?" He flinched when I called him that. We only call him that when we are feeling very affectionate or serious.

"I do, Michelangelo. Do you?" He retorted and I blinked, standing slowly. I looked down at him and shook my head. He looked at me in surprise.

"Happy stuff doesn't happen to me anymore Sensei. Why should now be any different?" I asked while holding my face. Silence held for a few moments and I didn't want to cry in front of him. I don't know what happened next but I suddenly felt him hugging me. He was petting my hair and humming, like he used to when my brothers would fight when we were little. I couldn't help the choked sob that escaped my throat.

"Now is different because your brothers are alive and well, Michelangelo." He replied and I nodded, clenching his robe. A few more sobs echoed throughout the oddly quiet lair.

"Hey, is everything okay in here?" Donnie's voice reached my ears as I turned and his eyes widened a little. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, Donnie. What's up?" I asked, smiling and wiping my nose with my sleeve. Master Splinter stood close to us as Donnie showed us one of those blueprint things. It had a design that, of course, I didn't understand. But Donnie seems confident...

"Are these the plans for your mutation?" Sensei asked above us. Donnie nodded with a smile.

"I have everything I need, give or take a couple of chemicals..." He trailed off and I blinked at him, cocking my head to the side.

"We can tell Leo and Raph when they get back." I smiled and he seemed to be off in his own world when he nodded. "Um, can I see what you've been working on?" Donnie smiled at me as he led me to his lab. I need a good distraction now.

* * *

**Raphael's P.O.V**

Me and Leo ran into Dr. Falco's old lab with much ease. I flipped into the room and smirked back at Leo, who rolled his eyes. The lab looked like it's been shut down for a long time now. But that cage was still there, it was kind of memorable.

"So where do we look first, Chief?" I asked while standing up, stretching my back. Leonardo took one confused look around and sighed.

"Okay, let's-" A loud bang had him jump on me, both of our eyes wide. After a moment I looked at him with my eyebrow raised. He got off me and put a hand on his face. "That never happened."

"Nope." I smirked while walking to the hall that the noise came from. I spun my sai in my hands and looked into the first door. Surprisingly, I found a case of mutagen, some of them long broken and dried out. "Hey, Leo! I found some!"

"Wait really?! He asked looking over my shoulder. I nodded and took a step forward until he clenched my shoulder. "Hold on Raph, it's too easy." I rose another eyebrow.

"Too easy? Look let's just get the damn mutagen!" I growled while walking in the room and touching the crate. Suddenly the door slammed behind me, effectively blocking me from Leo and the damned droids come into the room with me. "Kraang bots!" I yelled to Leo outside while I jammed my sai into it's head and tore the brain from the stomach. More bots came in from the side and I kicked them and shoved the door open. "Leo?!"

"I'm good!" He yelled back and threw a Kraang droid into the room with me. We both smirked at each other. I grabbed the good mutagen stuff from the crate and put it in the black bag I brought with us. "How many was-" He kicked another droid and closed the door, holding it closed from any other droid. "How many was that?"

"Uh, about 7 canisters or whatever." I replied while standing straight, zipping the bad and into a fighting position. "What are the Kraang doing here? Did they make this a secret base or somethin'?"

"Beats me, but when I open the door get ready to bolt." He ordered while giving me those stern eyes. I rolled mine. Mother hen, Leonardo!

"Sure sure, I'm not gonna argue this time." I grinned and he nodded, opening the door to throw one of my sai at their heads. Leo rolled into the hall and cut a few more down to size. "Let's go!" He nodded as we ran out from the hall into the main room.

"Raph watch your left!" Leo yelled and I blocked a shot from one of the Kraang bots. I gave Leo a look and threw the bag at him. "What are you doing?!"

"Go, I have something to help us disapear!" I yelled back at him while showing the ninja smoke bomb. Leo looked hesitant as the Kraang droids we're marching towards us. Leo blocked a few hits and disapeared. I kicked a couple of droids to mix them up. What I didn't expect was for one of them to shoot some dart at me that hit my bicep. "Ah!" I gasped in surprise as it didn't hurt right away. I took it out and dropped the smoke bomb, effectively disappearing and running to the roof.

"Raph!" Leo yelled and waved me over. I jumed towards him and looked at my upper arm. "What's wrong?" I felt my stomach bubble and I immediately heaved up my guts. "Raph!" I was shaking when I took out the dart and showed it to him. Black dots were dancing around in my vision as I looked up at Fearless, who looked more worried than he probably meant to.

"...g-get Donnie..." I managed to say before my vision blacked out.

* * *

**Leonardo's P.O.V**

"Raph! Raphael!" I yelled shaking him. He was slowly becoming pale and sweaty around his forehead and chest. I clenched the dart and grabbed my brother in my arms. My heart was racing as I jumped down into the alley and ran like hell. I couldn't care less that people were staring from the street.

When I jumped into the sewers I imediately dialed Donnie's phone but he didn't answer. My pulse was seriously racing by the possibity that Donnie might have been captured by Shredder... or that something else was wrong. I was still running when I finally made it to the Lair.

"_Help_!" I yelled and was immediately greeted by Master Splinter, whose eyes were wide.

"Put him on the couch. _Donatello_!" Sensei ordered and then yelled as I put Raph on the couch. He was paler now and shaking a little, his arm twitching every now and again. I threw the back pack down and got the dart out. Donnie and Mikey came out of the lab and was stunned to see us.

"Donnie, Raph was hit by a dart, some kind of posion!" I panicked while he went full doctor mode, coming over and staring at Raph.

"Oh, Raphie!" Mikey yelled while jumping and sitting beside me. I had Raph's hand and looked at Donnie, who was looking at the dart studiously.

"Okay, Mikey, get some water and a cold wrag, put it on Raph's head to control the fever. I have to analyze the posion!" Donnie said carefully and calmly. Mikey nodded and almost tripped to get to the kitchen. "Leo, watch him, if anything happens yell."

"Okay..." I agreed, somewhat more relieved. Donatello ran to his lab while Master Splinter seemed to be concentrating on Raph. I glanced up at him and our eyes met. "I'm sorry Sensei...he told me he'd be okay. He was covering me while I got away.. it wasn't-"

"Stop that, Leonardo. Do not blame yourself. Sometimes we are surprised in our lives, this is just one of those surprises." He explained while looking sternly at me. I let out a huge breath.

"Hai, Sensei..." I trailed off, not feeling too much better as I hung my head low. I felt him put a hand on my head and I sighed.

"I got the wrag!" Mikey yelled while putting the glass of water down beside me. He got on the couch above Raph and placed the wrag on his head. Raph moaned in discomfort, shifting just the slightest and his body gave another twitch. "Raphie, it's me Mikey!" Raph clenched my hand and I looked up. His face was contorted in pain. "Raphie..."

"Mikey, he can't hear you.." I said gloomily. He looked at me and his eyes were so sad as they locked onto mine. He crawled off the couch and hugged me.

"I-I'm scared Leo. Is Raph g-gonna be alright?" He asked and he sounded so un-Mikeyish that I looked at him and smiled.

"Hey...Mikey, you know Donnie is a genius, he'll save Raph and Raph's a fighter." I told him while rubbing his back with my free hand. Mikey nodded and snuggled into my hug. I was going to protest but now was not the moment to be against physical contact. And thats what makes Mikey feel better.

"I got it!" Donnie yelled while running back in. Me and Mikey broke the hug to stare at him. "He was poisoned with Hemlock!" We both gave him a confused look. "I can cure him, but it will take like an hour. Move him in here and keep him cool!" With that Donnie ran back into his lab.

"You two be careful when moving your brother." Sensei warned while Mikey went to his legs. I carefully picked up the top half of him and Mikey got the bottom half. We carried him into Donnie's lab where he was walking around with chemicals.

"D, should I make him drink water?" Mikey asked looking up, the glass in his hands. I put the cold wrag back on Raph's forehead and he moaned again.

"No, it will only choke him right now." Donnie answered while mixing something in a test tube. "Lucky thing Raph kept the dart or he'd be..." He stopped the same time me and Mikey cringed. _Dead_...he'd be dead and it'd be my fault. While me and Mikey watched Raph I finally said what everyone must have been thinking.

"How on _earth_ does the Kraang have a chemical poison like Hemlock?" I asked out loud. Mikey shook his head and we both looked at Donnie, who was obviously stressed.

"Ugh, I have no idea! But were they always this troublesome?!" He demanded and for once Mikey chuckled.

"Yea, dude, where have _you_ been?" He asked and I cracked a smile at Donnie's exhasperated look. "Nothing surprises me about the Kraang anymore. They've done weird stuff before." I nodded with a small smile.

An hour seemed like forever as me and Mikey continued a spree of trying to keep Raph cool. As Mikey came back in with Master Splinter, who had been meditating about the situation, Donnie cried in delight.

"It's done!" He yellled happily, the gap in his teeth showing.

"It's done?!" I cried with a smile. Donnie ran over with a syringe and injected Raph with the cure. I imediately sighed in relief and Mikey got in Raph's face.

"Raphie?!" Mikey shouted. I put a hand on his shoulder to push him away.

"It won't work this instant-" I was interupted by a loud groan. "Well, that proves me wrong." Donnie seemed equally surprised.

"Raphie? Are you okay!? Need a hug? A cover? Or A-"

"Shut _up_ you idiot." Raph croaked with a annoyed glint in his eyes. Me and Donnie smiled when Mikey clenched Raph in a hug. "M-Mikey, get o-off!"

"Never!" He yelled rubbing his head against Raph's and Raph blushed. I clenched his hand and it was obvious he didn't like all the attention he was getting.

"Donnie cured the poison that was in your system." I smiled while explaining this to him. Raph nodded and tried to push our baby bro off him.

"Which was Hemlock to be exact." Donnie stated, a finger in the air. We rolled our eyes. "Mikey, you might want to let Raph breathe." Mikey blinked.

"Oh, okay." Mikey chuckled while getting off to sit at the end of the bed. Remembering that he needed water I put the glass to his lips and he took it from me.

"Gah, you act like I'm a baby!" Raph blushed while gulping the water down. Sensei rubbed his hair fondly. "I'm _fine_, really!"

"Now you know how _I_ feel." Mikey grinned while we just looked at him.

"You _are_ a baby though Mikey." Raph grinned and I laughed softly, the look on Mikey's face was priceless. He pouted and crossed his arms. Raph smirked.

"You got 7 canisters of mutagen?!" Donnie suddenly yelled. We looked to see him holding the bag and a wide grin on his face.

"Sure did, I even got poisoned to get them here." Raph huffed and I shook my head at him.

"This is great! Now.." Donnie was trailing off into his own thoughts again as we just watched him put the bag beside his desk and work.

"My sons, we should keep an eye on Raphael's condition." Sensei ordered and we nodded while Raph groaned. "Just in case." Sensei was grinning.

"Ugh, really?" He complained wihle glaring at me when I chuckled. Sensei patted him on the knee and walked out of the lab.

"Oh nooooo..." Mikey whispered, staring at his phone. All of us, even Donnie who stopped working, looked at him slightly worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked touching his arm. He showed us the phone and my eye twitched.

"My high score in candy crush was broken!" He cried and Raph growled.

"You idiot! Are you insane?!" Raph yelled and Mikey jumped. "Don't answer that.."

"What?" He asked confused and I let go of the breath I had held. "Dudes, how can I joke about Candy Crush?" We ignored him.

"Anyways, you good Raph?" I asked while standing.

"Of course!" Raph looked like I just insulted him so I grinned. He looked at me for a moment and took a sip of water.

"Good, cause I wouldn't want little ol' Raph to get _hurt_." I said in my baby voice. Mikey laughed until Raph spit his water in his face in surprise. I couldn't stop the hysterical giggles that came from me and Donnie was chuckling to himself as he worked.

"Leo! I'm gonna kill ya!" Raph threatened while getting up to chase me but he was slow. I ran around Donnie's lab, who was glaring at us when Mikey joined in.

"Raphie must really be okay to be running around. Right _Raphie_?" Mikey cooed and Donnie flat out laughed as Raph suddenly stopped and pounced on our baby bro. "Ahhh, no! Not my cute face!" I smirked while hiding behind Donnie.

"Guys? Guys you here?" We heard April outside and Raph paused in the middle of licking Mikey's face, who was beyond horrified. I couldn't hide the huge stupid grin on my face.

"April, in here!" Donnie smiled, looking up from his equipment. When she entered she stared at Raph and Mikey with wide eyes.

"Nothin' serious is happenin'." Raph said with a straight face while I held back my hysterical laugh. Mikey was pushing at Raph, struggling to escape.

"Sure.." April smiled and then looked at me. "Is everything going okay?" I calmed myself before answering.

"Sure, but _hey_-I thought you were with Casey?" I asked confused. She looked down at her feet with a blush.

"I was worried about you guys..." She muttered and I grinned. Raph stood up, letting Mikey fall, and put a hand on her shoulder, leaning to her.

"Shouldn't be worried _all_ the time April, it'll give ya gray hair." He smirked and we laughed as she rushed to the mirror.

"Bully..." April muttered looking at Raph in the mirror.

"That's what I'm screaming!" Mikey groaned while laying on the ground, glaring at Raph.

"But you weren't screaming." Donnie stated with narrowed eyes and I blinked at him.

"Seriously?" I asked him with bored eyes. "You just had to say that?"

"Hey, where is Casey anyways?" Raph interupted, ignoring Mikey's glare. April smiled again.

"I'm about to go meet up with him again, I just wanted to check in to see you guys." She replied while holding her hands. "So, everything's good?"

"Yea, we'll call if we need you." I said smiling. She nodded and waved to us as she left. Then I looked at Donnie, who was knee deep in thought.

"Donnie, anything we can do?" I asked and he shook his head, frowning. Getting the hint I ushered Raph and Mikey out of his lab and into the dojo.

"What are we doin?" Mikey questioned while looking around. I drew my katanas and smirked. "No...no _way_!"

"Yep, _training_!" I chuckled and he groaned. Raph didn't protest as he smirked back at me and spun his sai in his hands.

* * *

**-2 hours later-**

"C'mon Raph, or do you wanna give up like Mikey did?" I asked smirking. Raph's emerald gaze locked onto my deep blue gaze with a hardened glare. We were both slightly panting while Master Splinter was watching us. Mikey took a break to get something to eat a few minutes ago.

"I ain't givin up nothin!" Raph yelled and charged at me. As our weapons clashed and a new fight begun, I noticed him sweating on his forehead and I could have taken him out from the side. Suddenly as I dodged instead of hitting him, Raph fell onto the ground with a rough cough settled within his chest.

"Raphael!" Splinter ushered towards him as he coughed violently. I was there in the next heartbeat. Raph glared at us when he finished.

"I'm...okay. I just...my lungs felt funny for a minute." He answered while allowing me to help him stand up straight.

"Hm, perhaps it was too early for this, my son. After all, you just got the poison out of your system." Splinter commented while rubbing his chin. "Take a break now Raphael." Said turtle bowed in respect and groaned after Splinter walked off.

"I hate restin!" Raph complained while I smirked beside him. Raph rolled his eyes as we walked out of the dojo together.

"WAAHHHH!" Mikey suddenly wailed and I nearly fell on Raph at the last step. We imediately ran to him as Mikey went running from the kitchen, our rooms and Donnie's lab. His tear filled eyes were wide and horrified.

"Woah, Mikey, whats-"

"Donnie's gone! He's not here! He's gone!" Mikey yelled anxiously. My eyes went slightly wide as I ran to the lab.

"What?!" Raph yelled as he looked around. I looked behind my shoulder at him and nodded. He was not in his lab. "Where did he go?! Is he insane?!"

"W-What if he was t-taken by S-Shredder?" Mikey asked, completely pale stricken. My breath hitched at the pure thought. No...no way!

"No, that did not happen Mikey. Shredder doesn't know where we live." Raph simply said and I nodded. Mikey wasn't budging from this fear as he began to wail that quickly turned into uncontrolable sobs. "Ugh, Mike...don't cry!" I knew no matter what Raph hated Mikey crying more than anything else.

"We have to find Donnie." I told Raph while he nodding, sending a half distressed look to Mikey, who was holding his face in his hands. "Where should we start?"

"Let's see..." Raph seemed to think about it so I did too. Would he go to any old lab by himself? After what happened to Raph? A loud sob caught our attention to Mikey, who was looking more scared by the second. This started to worry me. I'm worried about Donnie too, but for all we know he could be just walking around. Why was Mikey breaking down so easily? Mikey was standing in the lab, looking around again.

"Mikey, will you...c'mon Mikey..." I said while grabbing his shoulders, pulling him away from staring around the lab. "Just take deep breaths Mikey."

"_Guys_?"

All our eyes widened and we whirled around to face the entrance. Donatello was looking at us blankly confused and worried, seeing how Mikey was sobbing his heart out.

"Donnie!" Mikey yelled and it sounded like he was underwater as he ran out of my hands and into Donnie's arms. "Douunie dunt lueave aguain!"

"Huh? What? Mikey, are you okay?" Donnie asked in surprise. He looked up at us but Raph was already marching forward before I could stop him. Oh great..

"And where the shell you been?!" Raph demanded making Donnie flinch. Mikey was still sobbing and hugging Donnie so hard I could tell he was uncomfortable.

"I-I was just in the tunnels finding some stuff..." Donnie trailed off looking at the back pack to his feet. He looked at me and I knew I was frowning my disproval.

"You can't just leave without telling us!" I scolded and he looked very confused.

"You never care about where I go anyways and you were sparring!" Donnie protested on the defensive.

"That ended when Shredder tried to take you, idiot!" Raph yelled while I stood beside him. Mikey hiccuped really loud, making Donnie look down at him.

"Mikey, please stop crying-ah ew! You're getting my shirt wet with snot!" Donnie complained. Mikey let him go and snifffed, wiping his eyes.

"I-I thought the S-Shredder taken you a-again and y-y-you could b-be dead w-when he's finished w-with you!" Mikey cried wiping his nose and eyes on his sleeve. I looked at Raph and we both shared a worried look. Donnie seemed to be surprised.

"Oh...no, no bro I didn't go topside, I promise. Please don't cry. I-I'm sorry." Donnie smiled while hugging Mikey again. He looked at me and Raph. "Sorry guys."

"Well I didn't want to be bothered by Mikey and Leo's obsessive worrying." Raph said crossing his arms and looking away. Mikey laughed softly and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, just no surprises anymore, okay?" I said pushing past Raph. Donnie nodded with a small smile.

"But, hey! You guys wanna see what I found?!" Donnie asked excitedly.

"No." Me and Raph said and Donnie frowned. Mikey was cocking his head to the side.

"Sure, D!" Mikey grinned, his eyes bloodshot. Donnie smiled at him and I just looked at Raph, who was bored looking.

"Well I found some new equipment that I can repair to help me synthesize retromutagen!" Donnie explained while a grin.

"Ooooo I can't wait!" Mikey giggled in a nasally voice while I sighed, shaking my head with a smile. After a few moments of Donnie and Mikey talking I noticed Raph just looking around.

"What time is it?" Raph asked while walking around me to peer into the kitchen with a scowl. "Oh, it's almost 4:15." I jumped in startled surprise when a loud clang had me and Raph turning to look at Donnie.

"Mikey?" Donnie asked with a frown. Mikey dropped something Donnie handed to him with wide eyes and his face white as a sheet.

"4:15?!" He yellled and Donnie flinched in surprise. "Oh, no! Oh god!" I was worried now. "Kenny is going to flip his shit when I'm not back!" Mikey was rushing around now. I tensed up at his false 'Father's' name.

"Relax, Mikey...if you really need to go we can take you." Raph said surprisingly calm. I stared at him in belated shock and found Donnie was too.

"I gotta...oh I gotta run! It will be so much worse if you guys are there!" Mikey fretted while handing Donnie back a broken euipment. "Love ya bros, bye bros!"

"Wait, Mikey!" I yelled as he was running towards the entrance. He turned back with a worried look. "Are you sure we can't drive you?"

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Donnie asked with worried eyes. Raph was only keeping his mouth shut so he wouldn't vent on Mikey.

"Yeah, sorry! But I'll be back tomorrow, I'll be ungrounded then! Tell Sensei bye for me!" Mikey yelled with a fake smile as he ran out. It was quiet...too quiet as none of us could say anything.

"We could kidnap him ya know." Raph suddenly said and my eyes widened. Donnie was gaping at him. "What? That would work until Don could make retromutagen." I looked at Donnie.

"I don't want him there anymore than you do but..." Donnie seemed to pause and think.

"But what?! It's simple, kidnap our brother." Raph was grinning in amusement now. I put a hand on my forehead and sighed. "It won't matter when we're turtles again." _If it works_...I added in my head.

"He already left though..." Donnie protested in annoyance. "I mean...I don't know how long it will take me too...and he..well he would have to stay in the sewers."

"He had to stay in the sewers for _15 years_...I'm sure he can do a couple of weeks." I teased while Raph nodded beside me. "I agree with Raph, if we kidnap him then it will just blow over in the 'real world' or system whatever you call it. He'd never be found cause he'd be a turtle and down here with us." Donnie seemed to realize and grinned, his gap showing.

"Okay, fine, you won me over."

"Let's get our bro." I ordered and they nodded with smirks.

* * *

**Michelangelo's P.O.V**

I was out of the sewers and into an alley before I knew it. What should I do? Just go walking the streets in my orange ninja mask and nunchuku? I giggled to myself as I jumped on a fire escape and flipped onto the roof. I began running across the rooftops and it reminded me of better days.

When I reached close to my foster home I stopped. I really hated to be going back and I need to prepare myself. Okay...wait...now...no...now-

"Don't take another step fool." A deep voice rumbled. I froze instantly and my heart pounded hard. I looked around, in a protective stance. Nothing...there's nothing there...Shredder? Has he found me?

"Yeah, don't take another step!" Another deep voice said and I felt my arms lock onto my weapons.

"Don't draw those weapons either, or we'll knock you off the roof." A even deeper voice said and my mind was racing a mile per second. What? Where are they?! Who-

"Who are you?!" I asked out loud, my voice shaking. I heard a low laugh to my right and glared.

"Lay your weapons on the ground kid or we'll shoot ya." The deepest voice said and I was blinked in surprise when I heard a click.

"I-I don't know w-who you are b-but I-" I was shaking when I stuttered and bit my tounge. The three voice laughed but they were higher pitched now.

"Mikey, it's us!" Donnie's voice reached my ears. I shot up in surprise, my nunchucku clenched into my hands. Raph and Leo came out from the sides laughing. Donnie evenutally showed up too. I glared at them.

"SO NOT FUNNY!" I yelled louder than I meant to. I flinched and turned my back on them, not wanting them to know how much they scared me.

"Aw Mikey, it was a joke." Leo said still laughing but there was a softness there. I huffed and didn't turn around.

"What are ya guys doing here?" I asked in annoyance, closing my eyes. "Donnie isn't supposed to be out." That little realization had me feeling scared for him.

"We came to kidnap you." Raph replied and I knew he was smirking. My eyes opened in disbelief. This had me spinning around and something in my face wiped the playful grins right off their faces.

"What?! Are you guys finally crazy?!" I asked with a loud voice. "They will hunt for me!"

"They won't find you when you're a turtle." Raph smirked while leaning across the beam of a satalite dish. I blinked while shooting a gaze at Donnie.

"Well true...but the human me is just gonna disapear?" I asked, my brow knitted in confusion as I looked to Leo. Leo nodded with a smile. "Ain't that bad?"

"Who cares? We will be turtles and everything will be as it was." He said and I just stared at them. "It would happen anyways, so why not?"

"Plus, they will think you ran away." Donnie added with a grin. I seemed to consider something as I looked at my feet. "The case would eventually go cold."

"So you guys _are_ okay with becoming mutants again?" I whispered. I looked to see them all tensed up with surprised eyes. I knew none of us had thought about the bad things in becoming our old selves. "We wouldn't be normal anymore."

"We aren't normal now." Raph added while narrowing his eyes. He stepped close to me and I _almost_ flinched back. "C'mon bro, you know we don't need anyone else." I nodded while smiling. Raph's way of being sentimental.

"Good, now...let us complete our mission boys." Leo smirked at me and I blinked in surprise. I wailed when Raph picked me up and thew me over his shoulders like I was nothing but rice cereal.

"Damn Mikey, do you even eat?" Raph teased but I heard the slight anger in his voice. Donnie was now scanning me. Great...

"Of course!" I lied while smiling. They weren't convinced of course. I looked back at the way to my foster home. I couldn't imagine anyone just disapearing until I remembered that one famous case of Natalie Hallowway, who still hasn't been found. Is that what my alter ego Justin will turn into? I gulped. "I hope you guys know what you're doing..."

"We do little brother." Donnie grinned while they hopped down to the nearest sewer opening. I sighed but smiled. My brothers just saved my life...and just kidnapped me...

* * *

Yes! I finished lol! Baby brother will be updated soon, I promise I'll try my best! They just kidnapped Mikey and hey, why not? They are going to be turtles anyways lol Good day and nights to everyone! Thanks for all the support! You guys are amazing!


	8. Explosions

**Hey guys! Nice to hear from ya! Love all the new reviews and support! Thank you guys! I've read other stories where people comment back to the reviewers and I just wanted to do that, but hopefully no one will think I am copying other authors spitefully. I just want to let you guys know that your reviews do make me happy and register with me! Thanks again! :)**

Pen-Woman: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like the story so far!

Athese: First off, it's amazing hearing good things from you because I LOVE your stories! Thanks! :)

InsaneDutchGirl: I hope this chapter clears up at least some questions for you! But thank you for the compliments, I just love brotherly fluff! :3 And yes, he believe the bad luck thing and you will see some of that through out the story progressing.

.7: I thought it was funny too, to be kidnapped by your own brothers lol So I had to put it in. Thanks for your review! Means a lot! :)

Guest: Thanks! I'm glad you like the story! :)

kunoichi with katanas: *giggles* Thanks! Glad you like it! Enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

"Kenny..." Trisha frowned while standing a reasonable distance away from her husband. Kenny was still on the sofa, having only moved to get more beer or use the bathroom. Trisha had just finished laundry and set out the meat for dinner. But for now, all she wanted was her husband's attention. "Kenny!"

"What woman?!" He yelled and then seemed to calm down only slightly after his overreaction caused her to jump. "What?"

"Justin has been quiet," She began, licking her lips when she saw him glare. But she was having one of those rare moments where she stood up to him. "He's obeyed you. He's a sweet boy Kenny, it's bad that he's locked up in there." Kenny snorted.

"He ran away Trisha! He made my friends question me! Me! He has food and he can come out to piss. He can leave tonight like I promised." Kenny responded and clenched the beer in hand. Trisha looked up the stairs and her shoulders slumped. She tried, but she couldn't do anything for Justin...as usual. Her pathetic attempt had been thwarted again. "Hand me another beer."

Sighing, his wife walked into the small kitchenette and opened the worn fridge, looking for his famous bud light. Grabbing a can she walked back and handed it to him. He looked up to see the tail end of her expression and frowned. "Trish, if you're so worried go peek in on him. He's fine, the guy always knows how to take stuff I dish out." He seemed angry as he practically hissed that last part out.

Not wanting to anger him more than he already was Trisha simply nodded and backed away. She glanced up at the stairs again and gloomily looked at her clothes. Her appearance was the same. Stringy mousey brown hair in a messy bun, pale skin, blue eyes, and a constant tried face with purple under her eyes.

"AHAHA!" Kenny laughed, startling her. She glanced at him to see him laughing at one of his favorite shows, 'Seinfield'. Trisha shook her head, a bit annoyed and trailed up the stairs to check on Justin. He was probably listening to his music with a depressed look that seemed to mirror her own these days. If only he would just listen to Kenny and obey...maybe Kenny would forgive him and things would be okay again..

As she neared the door some emotion clenched to her heart. It wasn't any of the usual ones so she just tried to ignore it. She pressed a hand to the wooden panel and put her ear to the door. Quiet...there's nothing. Well it was 4:47...almost 5 p.m. Maybe he took a nap? Justin _did_ sleep when he had nothing else to do. Trisha gently unlocked the door and her heart melted in sweet relief when she saw the bulge in the bed.

"AHAHAHA!" Kenny's loud laughter caused her to stir in shock. She bit her lip, afraid to be caught when she noticed Justin did not move at all. That's odd...but he was sort of a deep sleeper. She walked into the room just to get a closer peek when she noticed his closet door open and sloppy. _'Well his room is always sloppy' _She thought as she edged closer. Her eyes widened in disbelief when she seen the covers stacked under each other to look like someone was sleeping in the bed.

Freaking out she clenched the blankets and looked at the window. It was still locked. His room was messy, but maybe something happened? Fear settled in Trisha's heart and her mind began to race_. 'Did he run away again? Did something happen to him? The door was still locked though! Oh god, Kenny will be so pissed! What will he do? We will be in so much trouble!' _Trisha had a mental war with herself.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

Trisha jumped yet again at her husband's furiously loud voice. His hand was still on the zipper of his jeans, probably just used the bathroom. Trisha began to shake instantly. Kenny had looked around the room and took in her appearance. "Where is he?! Did you let him go? How is he ever supposed to learn to respect us if you do this!" He yelled and hit her upside the head while she cried out and cowered away from him like always.

"H-His door...is still l-locked..." She squeaked out to save herself. Kenny looked at the window and growled.

"Well then how could he magically disappear, Trisha?!" Kenny demanded getting closer to her and she stood back. "Did someone just let him out!?"

"I-I d-don't k-k-know!" Trisha cried while clenching the blankets close. Kenny stopped when he stepped on something. He looked down to see what looked like a broken piece of a black belt. He grabbed it and looked out the window.

"This isn't his, he doesn't own any black belts!" Kenny's eyes narrowed. He turned to look at his wife. "Either someone took him and was smart enough to lock the door back or he somehow escaped and locked it back."

"Y-You only h-have the key..."

"I know!" Kenny yelled and stalked out of the room and down the stairs. He threw the front door open and looked up at Justin's window. He was cussing to himself as he grabbed a ladder and went to the roof to look at the lock. His eyes widened a little to see the lock was actually not locked it was just broken. Justin would not have broken the lock, he would of picked it or something and he couldn't do that from inside. Someone...broke in?

"K-Kenny?" Trisha asked and watched as her husband came down with a pissed but grim look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think he ran away this time." Kenny snapped while glaring. His wife flinched and he crossed his arms. "Someone broke in the room and kidnapped him. Some of his valuables are gone too so.."

"Wait..kidnapped?!" Trisha yelled and Kenny ignored her and simply threw her the house phone when they both entered.

"Call 911 and tell them what happened. Maybe they can get prints and find out exactly what might of happened. That...little.._menace_! That annoying kid! Always getting us..."

Trisha tuned him out as she anxiously dialed 911 and quite frankly sobbed the fact that her foster son may have been kidnapped. If only she hadn't decided to adopt him!

* * *

**2 DAYS LATER**

"Watch where you swing those things!" Donnie complained to Mikey as he ducked a hit from Leo's katana swords. It was currently afternoon training and the ex-turtles were eager to be training as a family again. But they were so out of practice...or at least Donnie and Mikey were.

"Elbows in and extend, Michelangelo." Master Splinter corrected his youngest. Mikey shot Don an apologetic look and nodded to his sensei. He gave a battle glare to Raph, who was only smirking in amusement. Mikey twirled his nun-chuku and swung at Raph, also trying to kick him to catch him off guard. When he landed a hit to Raph's side he stood stunned for a second before Raph took that to his advantage and swept a kick to Mikey's feet knocking him down.

"Rusty, aren't ya Mikey?" Raph teased and the orange masked teen groaned while glaring at Raph.

"Yame!" Splinter shouted while Leo had just got one of his swords stuck on Donnie's staff. His sons lined up respectively and knelt before him. "Very good my sons, better than I would have thought." Donnie beamed at the compliment while Leo and Raph simply nodded. Mikey, however, was looking upset. "Michelangelo?"

"Sorry Sensei...If I had remembered..." His family knew where he was going with this.

"Mikey, don't get started on that. You had amnesia so it's not your fault that you didn't practice." Leo reasoned. Mikey nodded and looked a little more at peace than before.

"Leo's right, your doing amazin' at the level your at with your memory. You'll be takin us all down soon." Raph said despite his character and it was worth it when Mikey beamed. Leo rubbed his hair affectionately.

"You did great today my sons," Splinter smiled down at them. "You are dismissed." His sons bowed before standing and leaving the room together. Leo practically jumped on the couch while Raph jumped on the beanie chair.

"Hey D, wanna play with me before you go all Einstein?" Mikey asked with a wide smile. Donnie looked at him and smiled.

"Sure Mikey. I bet I can beat Leo's high score!" He declared and got a grin from Raph while Leo shook his head at the idea.

"Good luck Don, I was close." Raph said waving a hand in the hair, his emerald eyes sparkling mischievously. "I'll do it before the end of the night though!"

"Not unless I do it first!" Mikey cried while playfully pushing Donnie and rushing to the game.

A few good minutes into the game and Mikey was already refiguring controls while Donnie smiled at his show of improving memory. Leo was smiling so widely at the newest addition to Space Heroes that Raph almost couldn't stop looking and laughing to himself.

By the time mid-commercials came around and it was already Donnie's turn, Leo was bored and talking to Raph. "Just sayin bro, you're getting to old for Space Heroes!"

"Not at all! I'm 17, that's still okay!" Leo argued and Raph shook his head. Leo was about to retort again when the news came on.

"Since when do they show the news on that channel?" Mikey questioned looking confused and distracted. Donnie groaned as he lost his concentration and lost.

"They do sometimes. The emergency broadcasting." Donnie said matter-of-factly and Raph glared at him with a scowl. Leo shushed them to look at the news

_"Good afternoon everyone, I'm - the new reports show that the robberies in old laboratories have been decreasing. Reports of gang related crimes remain unfazed, however and the mayor is briefly considering plans about this."_

"Manhattan has always been like that, I swear-New Yorkers are so _helpless _sometimes I mean-"

"Shh!" Leo snapped at Raph and then turned to study the news with interest. Raph rolled his eyes and then glared when the two youngest snickered.

"_In other news the case regarding missing 17 year old Justin Robert's has had no leads. Police investigators believe he was snatched from his bedroom. The prints gathered from the scene have no match in the databases. When questioned the foster parents have no idea who could have done this or why." _

Everyone's eyes were wide and Mikey's face had slightly gone pale. Since his brothers 'kidnapped' him they had not heard a single thing about it. But now...

_"Police has asked that anyone with information come forward. His image profile can be found along with the other missing person files in their office."_

Leo turned off the TV and seemed to stare for a minute before shifting his gaze to Mikey. He seemed dazed and somewhat horrified, even though they knew this would happen. Donnie's arm was around his shoulders and Raph was staring at Leo.

"Well, at least our prints aren't in the system." Was the first thing Leo said. Raph continued to stare with his famous scowl and Donnie nodded.

"We won't be found, right?" Mikey asked while looking at Leo too. Leo smiled encouragingly.

"No, unless you go topside. I highly doubt they would check the sewers for you." He answered and Mikey visibly relaxed.

"Don't worry, it will blow over in a week and this is New York, there are a lot of people missing and other crimes to focus on. We're as good as safe." Donnie smiled down at Mikey and Mikey beamed.

"Did ya see that bastard in the background?" Raph suddenly said and Leo frowned. "I wish I could be there to punch him in the gut and give him a piece of my mind."

"Cool off Raph, we got Mikey. We don't ever have to worry about the Roberts." Leo replied while crossing his arms. Raph huffed and walked off to the kitchen. Mikey and Donnie looked at each other.

"Well, I'm gonna go work some more." Donnie announced while letting go of Mikey and rubbing his hair. Mikey laughed and pushed Donnie playfully.

When he disappeared in his lab Mikey turned to Leo and blinked. Leo hummed at his chance to be alone with Mikey and there was a few things he wanted answered. "Hey Mikey?"

"Yeah?" Mikey asked innocently, still blinking as he sat down on the beanie. Leo was sitting on the floor near the TV, his usual spot.

"The other day, you know, when we thought Donnie.." Leo began and noticed Mikey's eyes widened slightly. "Why did you freak out so easily?" Mikey shifted, obviously uncomfortable.

"I...I told you, I thought the Shredder took him."

"Mikey, he doesn't know where we are. He wouldn't come down here." Leo reasoned with him and Mikey looked away. "I can tell there's more to it but you don't want to tell us.."

"No." He whispered and Leo blinked. Mikey looked at him and sighed, propping his head on his hands. "It's just...I don't know if you'd understand but...I get scared."

"Scared?" Leo questioned curiously yet anxiously. Mikey nodded.

"Yeah, like I start to think of all the crazy things that could happen..." Mikey shuddered and Leo was sitting beside him in the next moment. A awkward moment passed.

"When did you start feeling like this?"

"After the crash..." Mikey hesitated and bit his lip. Leo gave him a sad look and that's exactly what he wanted to avoid.

"Why do you think that way? You never thought that way before..that's more of my thing or Donnie's." Leo replied aloud, mainly thinking the words. Mikey cringed.

"Because Leo...that night.." Mikey stopped when he seen the obvious change in Leo, like something hit him from across the room. Mikey blinked his wide eyes. "When..I was caught and beaten..I thought about how much I had wanted to help you guys yet I screwed up again. And then...your faces...I just couldn't..your faces when you saw me..."

Mikey was tearing up when Leo grabbed him in a tight hold. Mikey snuggled his head on the cradle of Leo's shoulder, where it seemed to fit perfectly. Leo did the same to him but was also rubbing Mikey's back. "Shhhhh..." He soothed. "I'm sorry Mikey. I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too Leo. I really am.." Mikey replied and Leo seemed to know what he was apologizing for. They all endured the pain of that night and they pain that came after.

"Don't worry Mikey, soon things will be normal and back to the way they were..." Leo hugged tighter and Mikey hummed in acknowledgement.

In the background, leaned against the wall of the kitchen, Raphael was frowning but something was in his eyes as he stared at his brothers hugging. Master Splinter was standing beside him, deep in thought. Both heard everything.

"Mikey will be okay now..." Raph whispered. "We all will..."

"This I have no doubt." Splinter suddenly smiled and surprised Raph by putting a arm around his shoulders. He was also surprised by the way that seemed to make him feel emotional, so he turned his head from his Father and just let him stand next to him.

* * *

**Later the Afternoon**

Mikey moaned as he opened his not so swollen eyes. He looked around the room before remembering the conversation with Leo. He sat up and blearily saw April on her laptop.

"Where's Raph and Leo?" Mikey asked April, who was across the couch he had just fallen asleep on earlier. April blinked up at him and smiled.

"They went out in the tunnels with Casey for a training exercise."

"Really?" Mikey blinked in surprise. He looked behind him and then back to her a bit anxious despite himself. "And Donnie's in his lab?"

"Yeah, and boy is he _concentrating_-he didn't even see me at the door when I said hi." April replied but there was an edge to her voice that Mikey was confused about.

"Yeah, he does that a lot. Something wrong April?" Mikey asked worriedly. He scooted next to her and she just stared at her screen.

"Nothing really-just...well he used to always talk to me and follow me around. I guess I miss it." She smiled while her eyes looked lonely. "I really missed you guys."

"We missed you too April! Don't worry though, Donnie still likes you!" Mikey beamed and hugged her. She giggled slightly and hugged him back. He begins to still think about Donnie and tries not to worry.

"I'll go see how Donnie's doin, you know-since he hasn't seen us since this morning." Mikey gushed while standing, a wide smile on his face before he pauses. He turns back to her. "Wait, what time is it?"

"4:28.." April giggled again. Mikey blinked furiously. It was that late already? He slept that long? But it makes sense because April and Casey could only be here after school hours even in the summer. "Leo says you needed to sleep."

"Leo's a mother hen, just like Raph says!" Mikey rolled his eyes and walked off. When he slid Donnie's lab door open he noticed the genius at his desk concentrating really hard with something in his hand. Mikey grinned, feeling relieved at the sight of him.

"Hey bro!" He yelled and Donnie jumped so hard he hit his hand on the desk and hissed in pain. Mikey's eyes widened and he was running to him. "Sorry!"

"Jeez Mikey, warn a turtle next time!" Donnie yelled and Mikey blinked, giggling. "What?!"

"I usually say that and we aren't turtles at the moment." He said matter-of-fact like. Donnie blinked this time and sighed, rubbing his arm. "How's it going?"

"I'm just trying to mix these two chemicals the right way." Donnie answered him while wiping sweat from his forehead. He stared at Mikey, waiting for him to say something. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just watching!" He answered like it was obvious, smiling like a goofball. Donnie rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but can you do it from _waaaay_ over there?" Donnie commanded while pointing his hurt hand to the wall. Mikey frowned and took a few steps back. "Thank you."

"If ya want me to leave just say so..." Mikey turned and Donnie felt guilty almost instantly.

"No!" He replied and Mikey paused. "I just meant-that's not what I- ugh!" Donnie face palmed and Mikey rose an eyebrow. "I only said that because chemicals are nothing to mess around with okay? If I mess up I'd rather it be my face than yours." Mikey blinked and blushed. Donnie noticed this and blushed too but mainly in confusion.

"Aww thanks D! You know how much I love my cute face!" Mikey said dramatically, hands on his cheeks. Donnie narrowed his eyes with a bored expression.

"You are so hopeless." He said half heartedly and Mikey laughed.

"Yeah! Well I'll just watch you a few more moments then I'll go hang out with April!" Mikey declared and Donnie's eyes widened.

"April's here?" Donnie questioned in surprise, efficiently forgetting his chemicals. Mikey nodded with that goofy grin. "Oh..."

"Yeah, I think she's a little hurt that you ignored her when she checked on you."

"What?!" Donnie demanded, feeling stunned. "No, I would never-I was only concentrating!" Mikey nodded again.

"You can make up later D!" Mikey cheered and Donnie raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Leo really cheered you up, huh?" He asked and watched in amusement as Mikey's face turned red. "Guess so.." He looked back down to his chemicals.

Mikey put his hands on his face to cool them off while pouting at Donnie, who was no longer looking at him. He stayed silent as the embarrassment wore off and he was actually curious as to what Donatello was dripping on the plate thing.

Unknowingly and unintentional he was taking a few baby steps towards Donnie while watching the process. Donnie looked up just to see if he was still there and then gasped. "Mikey, why are you so close I told you over-" Mikey had jumped and Donnie suddenly knocked over a beaker, the chemicals hitting the petri dish.

"Oh not good, not good!" Donnie yelled as it exploded, but Donnie had jumped so hard over the desk to push himself and Mikey down in time. They both shrieked like little girls when it exploded again. They ran out of the lab, the same familiar fireworks firing everywhere.

"WHAT THE?!" April yelled as she ducked behind the couch, clutching her laptop to her chest. Mikey and Donnie were running everywhere but it was like the fireworks and explosion was following them no matter where they went.

As soon as it stopped Mikey and Donnie had slammed into each other near the turnstiles. April looked up with wide eyes and scanned the messy room. It was like dej'vu from that other time the Turtles had told her about before Raph's pet Spike got mutated.

Mikey and Donnie were breathing deep, staring in space with wide eyes when the others had came running into the turnstiles and Splinter out of his room. They all, of course, had heard the explosion.

"What's going on?!" Leo yelled in surprise.

"What happened?!" Raph and Splinter demanded at the same time, the older voice calmer. Casey simply grabbed April when she walked close enough.

They all looked at the two youngest, mainly Donatello. But the two youngest suddenly looked at each other and then burst out into loud uncontrollable laughter. The family just blinked at them.

"Hey, we asked what tha heck happened?!" Raph yelled grabbing Mikey and shaking him but the young one kept laughing.

"I'm a bit scared..." Casey said with wide eyes and Leo was still stunned, looking around the place.

"I was just reading an article and then boom! Then fireworks!" April said placing a hand on her jumping heartbeat.

"Hey, quit laughing ya shell brains!" Raph yelled shaking Mikey more but now it was worse. Mikey was crying and laughing, Donnie was blushing and laughing, pounding a fist on the ground.

"I a-almost died!" Mikey laughed and Raph looked confused. Donnie cried harder at the dramatic statement.

"Donnie, Mikey what the heck is wrong with you?" Leo questioned in surprise.

"YOU SHOULD OF SEEN MIKEY'S FACE!" Donnie declared loudly, making Leo almost fall backwards into Casey.

"DONNIE JUMPED SO HIGH LIKE SPIDERMAN!" Mikey also declared and both wailed again. April couldn't help but giggle a little but Raph was beyond annoyed. Leo and Casey were stunned into silence and Splinter was simply lost and confused. "OH MY _GOD_ I CANT BREATHE!"

"Hey, stop laughing!" Raph demanded as he shook Mikey and then just dropped him. That drop made him come to life and his laughter was slowly dying down. Donnie was also calming down. When they were close to breathing normal Master Splinter stepped forward.

"So, my sons, can you tell us what happened here?" Splinter asked narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms. Donnie and Mikey suddenly became aware that they were in trouble and glanced at each other.

"Um...Donnie's chemicals...exploded..." Mikey said sheepishly. Donnie was about to say something when Leo suddenly grabbed both their arms.

"Chemicals?! Are you guys okay?" He asked frowning worriedly. Raph rolled his eyes at the same time Casey smirked.

"Yes, Mom." Mikey replied grinning. "I think..." Donnie face palmed.

"We're fine! The chemicals reacted to each other because I accidently knocked them over- trying to get you away!" Donnie said towards Mikey. Mikey's lips quivered and for a minute they thought he was going to cry but he laughed again.

"I'm sorry!" He laughed. "But you really shoulda seen him jump over the desk to get to me!" Donnie tried not to laugh again while Raph slapped both their heads the same time Splinter wacked them with his cane. "OW!"

"We gotta do that together more often." Raph grinned to his Father, who chuckled in agreement. Leo shook his head.

"Guys, you gotta be more careful! You're always tellin us how dangerous chemicals are Don!" Leo scolded and Donnie lowered his head in shame.

"Yeah, seriously dudes, you could get like burned or somethin'! Happened to me in chemistry!" Casey complained while April rolled her eyes.

"That's cause you didn't listen to the Teacher." She replied with a bored look and Casey blushed. Raph and Mikey laughed at them.

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to do that..." Donnie said while he and Mikey were helped up by their older brothers. "But it was funny..." Mikey grinned and Donnie tried to control his smile.

"How in the world was it funny?" Splinter questioned, eyeing them with disapproval.

"It was like old times!" Mikey and Donnie replied at the same time. Everyone blinked in surprise, including the two.

"It was so funny, I think Donnie could run a marathon with those things you jump over!" Mikey said happily.

"And Mikey's shocked face when he was running for his life and blubbering. Too funny!" Donnie chuckled while Leo and Raph smiled in humor. Mikey blushed.

"Well, lets get this place cleaned up.." Splinter mumbled without punishing them too much. Raph, Casey, and April groaned at the same time.

"Oh, don't worry guys I'll clean it!" Mikey grinned and everyone, even Splinter, stopped like a beat dropped. "What?"

"Mikey actually wants to clean!" Raph yelled while throwing his hands in the air dramatically.

"Yeah, seriously!" Leo agreed while Mikey growled and rolled his eyes.

"Well jeez, I just wanted to do something nice!" He teased while going and grabbing the broom. Donnie just watched him in surprise. "Since I gotta do something..."

"Yeah same here.." Donnie and April agreed and then smiled at each other.

"I mean, you don't have ta do it alone Mike." Casey trailed off. Mikey just shrugged and everyone looked at each other. Leo sighed and pointed to the mess and everyone nodded.

Mikey blinked up in surprise when he seen everyone cleaning with different utensils. A warm smile broke out on his face. If it was already feeling normal again, just wait till they were all turtles!

'If nothing goes wrong before Donnie gets the retro-mutagen done.' Mikey added somewhere in his head, but he discarded it now, watching his family help him clean and Splinter smile at him. This is something Mikey could do all day!

Wait...maybe not that long!

* * *

**I thought a good Donnie and Mikey scene would be fantastic! It was so fun and hilarious to write this with that imagery in my head. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	9. Bad Luck

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the support it really is amazing! :D**

**Turtlefanforlife1982:** Thanks! It was such a funny moment in my head that I had to write it down! Plus some comic relief is nice too...

**Pen-Woman:** Oh just you wait...man poor Raph has been itching for a fight with Kenny lol

**kunoichi with katanas:** Aww thanks! That means a lot! And the story picture, that's what they look like! It was such a cute picture and it depicted them perfectly!

**Athese:** Thanks for the review! :D Yeah, with Mikey's other 'family', they're horrible!

**phoebe-gimenez-7:** It made me laugh while writing lol so I'm glad I'm not the only one to laugh! Thanks for the review! :)

**Mozart's Fantasy**: Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you like it!

**Dlldarkwolf:** This isn't the end of it! Thanks! :) Please enjoy this chapter too!

* * *

**Donatello's P.O.V**

I concentrated hard as I slowly dropped some more mutagen into a beaker. I've almost synthesized enough mutagen, which happens to require 10 canisters of mutagen, to add April's DNA. I just got to wait another couple days for the components to clash together the right way.

Currently I am in the lab, if that was not already obvious. Raphael and Leonardo are training Michelangelo again while Master Splinter was working with April. That rowdy Casey Jones was in the pit watching Super Robo Mega Force Five by himself.

"Almost...done it.." I mumbled to myself. I could feel the pressure, and the sweat rolling off my face. I dropped the last few measurements of mutagen and sighed in relief when no bad reaction happened. That would of sucked, because I would have had to start over and that would take even longer!

I grabbed the beaker and swished the liquid around before putting it on a burner. Then I turned when I heard the door open. I was surprised to see Casey standing there.

"Hey Don, whatcha doin'?" He asked looking uncertain.

"Just finished mixing the mutagen solution." I smiled a little. "The chemicals just need to synthesize now." Casey scratched his head.

"How long does that take?"

"A couple of days." I shrugged, feeling tension in my shoulders. Casey nodded. "So I'd say by Tuesday afternoon we are free to be turtles again."

"If nothing goes wrong," Casey added a bit too quickly and it was like he blurted it out. My eyes widened and he shook his head. "Ah, uh, sorry dude. I didn't-"

"Oh, I know Jones. It's okay." I sighed while holding up a hand. I rubbed my eyes. "I'm worried about it too. Hopefully the side effects are nothing serious." Casey frowned and it almost looked like he was worried.

"What could the side effects be?" He asked twisting his thumb. I walked closer to him and looked down a bit.

"Well, remember when we turned Mr. O'Neil back? He doesn't remember anything during the time of his mutation. I'm afraid that if it does turn us back to turtles that we won't remember being humans." I confessed rubbing my head. Casey's eyes were wide with shock.

"Dude, you guys'd be missin like 2 years of your life!" Casey complained out loud and I only nodded.

"And that's only if the mutagen doesn't turn us into normal turtles." I sighed worriedly. I really don't want to be the reason something happens to any of my brothers. Now I know how Leo feels...

I felt Casey put his hand on my shoulder awkwardly and after I snapped my head up I noticed he was trying to comfort me in his own way, so I smiled. He seemed pleased because he smiled back.

"Hey Don," We both looked up, Casey dropping his hand, and saw Raph coming around the corner. "Sensei wants to see us all."

"Okay." I said while walking past Casey. Raph raised an eyebrow at us but didn't say anything as he walked ahead of me. We entered the dojo and I seen Leo and Mikey kneeling in front of Sensei already. I knelt beside Raph and looked at my brothers.

"My sons, there has been a rumor." Splinter began while looking slightly troubled. This had me and my bros tensing up immediately.

"What's the rumor, Sensei?" Leo asked politely, but he was more worried than any of us, I could tell.

"April and I have discovered that Michelangelo's previous caretaker, Kenny," Splinter stopped short when Mikey gave a soft gasp and his eyes widened. He blushed, though, when we all looked at him. "It appears Kenny has been talking to the authorities about searching the sewers." Everyone gasped with me.

"What?!" We cried in horror.

"Why would he even think about that?!" Mikey added but it looked like that was meant to be for himself. I looked at Sensei a bit freaked out.

"W-We can't allow for them to look in the sewers!" I spat out in a frenzy.

"Which is why you three are going to go convince Kenny that searching the sewers is not necessary." Splinter announced with a bit more anger there than he probably meant to release. We were all shocked by what he might of been implying. Leo and Raph looked at each other while I looked at the ground. "And you need to do it before they make the preparations."

"Sensei...you want us to beat him up?" Raph asked in disbelief.

"I want you to convince him, Raphael." Splinter replied with narrowed eyes. Leo looked up suddenly.

"Hai, Sensei. We'll go right away." Leo bowed and we looked a bit surprised. We all bowed and then stood.

"B-But..Sensei...what...what about me?" Mikey asked in a small voice. I looked at him with a worried frown. He sounded so upset.

"You will stay here, Michelangelo. You can not be seen and especially by that man." Splinter informed him. I noticed Raph and Leo looking cool and agreeing with Sensei so I tried to pull off the same thing when he looked at each of us.

His shoulders slumped and a sad emotion planted of his face. I almost lost my composure then at my normally happy younger brother. "Yeah...okay.."

He walked out of the dojo without looking at us or saying goodbye. I exchanged some worried looks with Leo and Raph just looked like something else. Like he was excited.

"Gear up guys." Leo ordered while we nodded. I trailed off to grab my bo staff. I twirled it and put it in it's holster. When he were fixing our braces and walking outside I noticed April and Casey looking worried as they talked to each other.

"What's wrong?" Raph asked raising an eyebrow. April looked at Casey, who nodded.

"Casey was just telling me how I should talk to Mikey later." She whispered. "He just came in and walked right into his room..." I frowned.

"That'd be nice, thanks April." Leo smiled and patted her shoulder. She nodded and I flashed them a grateful smile before we ran and got into the Shellraiser.

* * *

We stopped short and basically just stared at the front yard. There were knocked over yard furniture and a couple of beer cans that didn't make it to the garbage out front. Some of the shutters of the house walls were torn. The house was a small ugly little thing.

"Okay, listen. We need to convince Kenny to forget about Mikey." Leo began and looked out the window again at the dysfunctional house. Raph grinned.

"Can we beat him up?"

"Raph, no, we can't." I rolled my eyes and Leo sighed, face palming. Raph shrugged but looked disappointed. "Even if he deserves it..."

"Not you too, Don." Leo groaned and Raph grinned again. I snickered. "I'm still thinking of how to do this. We need to do it carefully..."

"We can burst in and threaten them to leave Mikey alone or we'll seriously injure them?" Raph offered and Leo smacked his arm. Raph did it back to him.

"Excuse me, kiddies, but I'd like to get back to my synthesizing mutagen one day." I said with a bored look. They both stopped in the middle of their fight or play-fight.

"Okay, just follow my lead." Leo whispered while opening the door.

"Don't we always?" Raph asked looking at me and I chuckled. Leo glared at us but kept creeping towards the house. We quickly ran to the back yard from the side of the house and jumped over the brown fence.

I went to keep up with my brothers when I noticed them stopping once we got into the sliding door that went into a terribly brown living room with a small couch and small TV. I bumped into Raph, who surprisingly held me behind him and Leo with his arm. I blinked and saw the man.

Kenny was blinking there with wide eyes. His ugly brown clashing with my reddish brown ones. He had a blue button up shirt on and work jeans, but it was dirty and his shirt sweaty. In a way he reminded me of the man that mutated into Spider Bytes.

"Who are you?!" He demanded while hardly standing up cause of his rounded stomach. He nearly flipped over the couch and I wanted to laugh but my eyes were narrowing.

"You're worst nightmare..." Leo answered while me and Raph stared at him.

"Really? Are you serious?" Raph whispered harshly. Leo sighed.

"We're here to talk to you!" I told the man, since they were busy fighting again. Kenny turned to me and rose an eyebrow.

"Nice way to _talk_ to me you freaks." He glared and I saw Raph intensify. We all did basically. We've always had a problem with the word 'freaks' even now.

"Who ya callin a freak, Shrek?!" Raph growled with his hands twitching. I grabbed his arm so he didn't do anything stupid. Kenny laughed.

"Tell me why you're here now or I'll call the police!" Kenny bellowed, smirking and tip toeing to the house phone on the small table. I used my staff to smack his hand away and he growled, but Raph and Leo stepped forward.

"We are Justin's brothers," Leo began, his voice low and like ice. Kenny's eyes widened by a lot and his effort towards the phone was forgotten. "And..." Leo seemed to think for a minute.

But then all of a sudden Kenny made the biggest mistake of his life.

"You are related to that piece of annoying shit?!" Kenny seemed to blurt with a menacing and annoying glare. Our eyes widened in disbelief and I felt my anger rise about 10 notches. And that's just _me._

_DRAGONS _could not have kept Raphael from pouncing on Kenny then, punching him so hard in the face that something cracked. Blood splattered on Raph's tank top. Leo grabbed one arm and I grabbed Kenny's other, holding him down.

Raph brought out one of his sai and had the tip to Kenny's neck. Kenny's eyes were wide in shock and fear.

"Listen you little worthless excuse for a person. You touched ma bro! You hurt him! And then you wonder why he's gone?!" Raph growled.

"He's bad luck! I don't feel bad about what I done!" Kenny growled slightly, an edge still there.

"Well you should!" I hissed and Kenny's eye flashed with fear again. I noticed the woman, Trisha I think at the top of the stairs with wide eyes and a wide mouth. I gave her a glare that had her yelping and hiding.

"We care about 'Justin' so you need-" Leo was ready with the argument and the reason that we were supposed to give him to stop looking for Mikey but then Kenny interrupted us.

"If ya cared so much then why'd ya let him get hurt and sent to us in the first place, huh? Ya hypocrites! Now I know why he cried all the time!" Kenny spat in disgust.

I instantly kicked the guy in the side, barely seeing what Raph did to him, but I did see Leo twist Kenny's arm. Kenny seemed to realize his stupid mistake because he was screaming. When we finished beating him up we were breathing hard and Kenny was barely conscious.

His face was bloody and one eye swollen shut. His right arm was at a weird angle and I noticed the bruises to his fat belly and legs, courtesy of Raphael.

Leo's hand shot out like a snake then and he glared at Kenny while we stood behind him, equally as pissed. "You come near our brother again or even look for him anywhere we will come back and finish this. Not a threat dude, a promise."

Leo dropped Kenny, who was on the verge of a panic attack when he nodded like a thousand times. With that we ran out of the room and jumped over the fence again.

_'I feel so much better now that we've avenged Mikey'_ I thought, smiling a little when I noticed how much lighter my shoulders felt. We jumped and ran across the street between two buildings to conceal out view.

"I can't believe he said tha stuff bout Mikey!" Raph growled, his fists clenched as he suddenly stopped and punched the brick wall beside us. Me and Leo took breaths and looked at each other.

"We did it Raph, he won't look for Mikey after that." Leo said patting his shoulder. Raph was still angry. "And if he does then we get to finish it."

"Whatever, that doesn't take back the 2 years of damage done ta him Leo." Raph grumbled and I smiled. Soon enough he noticed. "Whatcha smilin at Einstein?"

"You get so soft when it's bout Mikey." I teased and he blushed. I blinked in surprise when he cried and grabbed my head wrestling with me. "Ahhh!"

Leo frowned and stood upright, narrowing his eyes. "Guys! Shh..you-"

"You never know when someone is listening to you." A lowly voice finished Leo's sentence. Raph let go of my head and we immediately got into protective positions. That was the Shredder's voice! A wave of fear flashed through me but I refused to let it show.

Then, suddenly, Shredder jumped down towards us and only Tigerclaw was with him. Was Fishface and Razhar really that hurt last time? We glared at him as Leo pushed past me to stand beside Raph. "Shredder...!"

"I have waited a long time to find you out of the shadows again." Shredder growled angrily and impatient like. He flickered his gaze towards me only for a moment. "I just need Donatello, there's no reason for you two to get killed...today..."

A involuntary shudder went through me just as Leo and Raph clenched their weapons and stood their ground. "We would never give up our own Shredder, not like _you_!"

Shredder snarled at him and Tigerclaw growled. I tightened my grip on my bo staff and narrowed my eyes. "Well, I had hoped it wouldn't come to this..."

Tigerclaw suddenly brought out his guns and began to shoot ice beams and heat rays at us. It was a frenzy as we all tried to dodge.

"Donnie take Tigerclaw, we got Shredder!" Leo yelled over the noise. I blinked just as I dodged another ice beam. Raph was already clashing with the Shredder and Leo was trying to join him, but Tigerclaw slammed his fist into Leo and sent him into Raph.

I gasped and twirled my staff, using the sharp end and charged at Tigerclaw. I ended up being faster than he thought and landed a blow on his right upper hip. He hissed and clawed at me but it barely scrapped my chest as I pushed off him.

This cat and mouse dodging and attacking went on for a few minutes until he started getting some real bruises on my skin.

Before I knew it Raph had somehow come to help me and slammed his fist so hard against Tigerclaw, who was so focused on me he didn't see it coming, and slammed him against the side of the brick wall, effectively knocking him out.

Me and Raph turned only to be kicked at the same time and Leo was thrown onto us, a deep cut above his left eye, it bleeding so bad it was soaking up all the blue on his mask and dripping all over his chest and neck.

"Leo!" I cried but then Shredder grabbed his arm, yanked him up and pushed him against the wall with his sharp sword against his throat. "No! Stop!"

"I will only stop if you agree to come with me without any problems." Shredder said with cold venom in his voice. I shivered and looked to Raph, who was breathing, but I didn't notice the bad cut on his shoulder that was a bit nasty and a cut to the side of his waist while there was a big bruise on the top of his head.

"Okay, okay I promise! Just let them go!" I replied, hating how I was practically begging in front of the Shredder. He smirked and motioned for me to hand him my staff. I did so, then he ushered me to his van around the corner. He made me drag Tigerclaw to the van too.

"Now get in." He growled while still having Leo in a choke hold. I felt my eyes water as Leo was so lifeless that it scared me. But it was either go and they have a better chance, or don't and they die while he takes me anyway...Hopefully Raphael will wake up soon and take care of Leo...

I hung my head low as I got in the van. I cried out when he just threw Leo on the side of the alleyway like he was garbage. He then grabbed Tigerclaw and locked the van up, driving away.

Since no one was around to see, I let tears fall down my face. I hope Leonardo and Raphael make it home. I hope they can get me before I'm killed, because there is no way I'm making a retro-mutagen for Shredder.

* * *

**-Meanwhile at the lair-**

**No One's P.O.V **

April stood in front of his door and looked at Casey, who nodded from his position in the pit and smiled at her. April sighed and knocked on Mikey's door.

"Mikey...?" April peeked through when he did not answer. Mikey was sitting up on his bed with the covers over him, his arms around his knees and his face buried in his arms. His shoulders were shaking. "Mikey?"

"J-Just get out p-please." Mikey pleaded without looking up. April closed the door quickly and rushed to Mikey's side, but gently. She sat down next to him and rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Mikey, please talk to me. What's wrong?" April asked biting her lip afterwards with concern. There was a few minutes of him shaking his head and crying.

Then suddenly he whispered, "I'm such bad l-luck..."

April's eyes widened, because those weren't the words she was expecting. She searched for a response and saw that Mikey wasn't sobbing anymore but tears were pouring out of his swollen blue eyes anyways. He was looking at her. "W..Why..um..do you say that?"

She cursed herself for how confused she sounded. Mikey looked away for a minute, tried to sniff but his nose was clogged and looked at her again. "K-Kenny..."

"Who cares about that guy?!" April immediately ranted and saw that Mikey flinched slightly and rest his head in his arms weakly. "Mikey..."

"Bad things d-didn't happen to K-Kenny until they got m-me.." Mikey croaked. "I-I made Kenny t-the way he i-is now...and b-bros...my bros have to s-s-see..."

"Shhh..." April soothed as Mikey began to sob again, even though it was beginning to hurt his throat. He was still hugging his knees when his face found her shoulder and began to soak her shirt, but she didn't mind.

"T-They...if a-a-anything...ha-happen to...I-I w-wouldn't..." Mikey sobbed, unable to even get a sentence out but April knew what he was saying.

"Mikey, everything is going to be fine. You're brothers are gonna work it out and come back all in one piece, I promise. Okay?" April smiled. Mikey looked at her while sniffing.

"Promise...?" He asked quietly. April smiled even wider and hugged him around his neck.

"Yes, I promise. Now come get a drink with me okay? You'll get dehydrated this way.." April trailed off, pulling her youngest friend up. His clothes wrinkled along with his messy hair. His blonde hair tossing everywhere was pretty cute though.

Casey smiled when he seen April supporting Mikey out, even if the dude's eyes were totally swollen and red. April winked at him while going to the kitchen. So Casey focused on the show, a bit more relaxed because he knew April had it under control.

* * *

It was almost 20 minutes of peace until Casey jolted up. "HELP! H-HELP! SE-" A weird dying sound and loud thud followed. Casey jumped up the same time April came rushing out with Mikey, who had a glass of water in his hand. Splinter rushed out as well.

Raphael had collapsed with a bloody Leonardo on him, blood covering them both, mostly from Leonardo as a small puddle was starting. Mikey gagged on his water and let it spill on the floor, his mouth agape.

"April, Casey, help me take them to lab!" Splinter cried out in horror and fear. April and Casey wasted no time in rushing. Casey picked up Raph by himself while Splinter and April got Leo, since he was worse off.

April's eye watered at her injured friends, but it was even worse when she saw the beyond crazy horrified look on Michelangelo's face, and the accusing eyes he sent towards her.

What was worse than _that_ was the fact that the genius tech was not with them to help. Which meant only one thing. Poor Donnie was in the hands of the Shredder...again.

* * *

**Gah DX Poor Donnie, poor everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love to hear your opinions cause your all awesome and amazing! lol **

**Thanks for all the support! I'll try to update soon! And don't worry, Baby Brother update is coming as soon as I can write it!**

**BYE! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I've been so busy with this one college essay. Gotta find a solution to a town problem and do all sorts of research. Bleh. But I updated! hehe. Thanks for all support, words mean everything, you guys are amazing! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Donnie's P.O.V**

My face was throbbing. It felt like my face was going to swallow itself up. And this is just the first hour of my capture.

Shredder was not here, but Tigerclaw was and boy he was so unhappy with my brother Raph beating him and he's taking it out on me. Shredder ordered him to keep me alive and functioning enough, but it was Tigerclaw's job to roughen me up.

I was not going to betray my family by making retro-mutagen._ I_ would be the one to re-mutate Karai,_ I_ was the one that could do this. I could handle whatever they did to me, I know I could. Raphael could, Leonardo could, so why not me?

Besides...if I decided to help, which I would _never_, I would put April in danger because retro-mutagen can only work with her DNA. They do not know that and I hope they don't figure it out.

"Let's try this again, turtle." Tigerclaw growled, a single finger out, his nail scratching the wall as he approached, making me winch at the sound. "You _will_ agree to make retro-mutagen for Master Shredder."

"No." I replied instantly. Raph would be proud, I've kept my ground, I haven't cried since being in the van. Tigerclaw punched the side of my face and I accidentally bit my gum, immediately tasting blood. I grimaced.

"You are making me impatient, _Donatello_." Tigerclaw growled and I shivered at the way he said my name. I kept my face impassive, if not somewhat bored. He straightened up and went to the corner of the room. My wrists and ankles were bound to a chair and I quickly spit some blood out on the floor beside me.

Tigerclaw came back with a glare, something in his hands. My eyes widened in horror as he presented the staff the Kraang use to shock their prisoners. "Looks like I'm going to have to get more persuasive."

* * *

**April's P.O.V**

I was on the verge of sobbing so hard that my eyes were blurry. I had to be strong for the guys though. Master Splinter looked highly upset and Casey didn't know what to do.

I was helping Master Splinter with Leo cause he was worse off and Casey bandaged Raph really good. We coached Casey on how to stitch Raph's shoulder and waist, along with how to disinfect and wrap it up properly. There was nothing we could do about the bruise on his head.

While coaching him, I worked with Master Splinter on stitching the horrible cut above Leo's left eye. It made me shiver to think that he could of lost his eye. His right arm was broken too, so I wrapped it up in a cast while Sensei stitched his gash and then I put his arm in a sling.

It took a good two hours to stabilize Leo. Raph didn't need anything else so it was up to him to wake up. Me and Casey wrapped him up in blankets and put him out on the couch.

Meanwhile Leo had lost a lot of blood. He needed blood _now_ before his heart rate got any lower.

"What do we do, Master Splinter?" I asked as I watched Casey sitting down beside Raph's body, almost protectively. Something like that almost made me want to smile, but not at the news of Leo's blood transfusion. "Leo's a mutant, a mutant _turtle_. How do you give blood to a mutant?"

Master Splinter put a paw on my shoulder to calm me. He turned, looking troubled. "Donatello once informed me that the only blood that could truly work in their systems was each other's blood."

"Wait...that makes sense." I smiled feeling hope. "So being all mutant turtles and brothers they can give-"

"It is not that easy, April." Splinter sighed and my eyes widened. "Donatello also once informed me that he and Raphael shared the same blood type. Michelangelo is the only one to share the same blood type with Leonardo."

My heart sunk in my stomach and dread pumped into my system. I began to feel upset and noticed Splinter looking at me in sympathy. "So I need to go get Mikey?" He nodded.

After Mikey looked at me like he blamed me with everything that happened in his life he ran off to his room and we have not seen him since. I didn't stay long enough for Splinter's reply to my change in emotion. My shoulders shook as I past Casey and walked straight to Mikey's room.

"M-Mikey...?" I knocked on the door nervously. I heard nothing and frowned deeply. I wiggled at the knob to find that it wasn't locked so I carefully opened the door and stalked inside.

And what I found shocked me.

Instead of being on the bed, Mikey was in the corner beside his bed. His hands were gripping his head and he was slightly rocking. My eyes widened to the extent it hurt a little.

"Not Donnie...n-n-not my bros...D-Donnie..." Mikey was mumbling in hushed whispers. My heart clenched as I knelt right in front of him.

"Mikey?"

Said turtle glanced up with wide eyes. They locked onto mine and then all too suddenly Mikey was crying softly and glaring at me at the same time. "Mikey, I'm so sorry. Don't worry, you gotta be strong for your brothers."

"D-D-Donnie..." He whispered and I nodded, clenching his arm. He didn't look at me again. "I-I w-want D-D-Donnie.."

"I'm sorry Mikey. We'll get him back, I-" I chocked on the next word I almost said. Mikey then glared up at me. "B-But Leo needs your help. He needs your blood to survive Mikey."

"L-Leo?" Mikey gasped his eyes wide again and the rocking stopped. I nodded, opening my mouth to say more but found I didn't have to.

Mikey pushed me away and stood, dashing away fast. I was half afraid he'd run from the lair. But once I ran out of his room I saw him dart into the lab.

"L-L-Leo!" Mikey cried while flinging himself near Leonardo's cot. He stared at Splinter when he came around and tried to calm the turtle down. "S-Sensei, w-what do I h-have to do?"

"I need to put this needle in your arm my son and you cannot move until all the blood is in this bag." Sensei explained kindly and Mikey seemed to understand.

I gawked, being surprised when he gave no protest and just sat down in the chair beside Leo's cot. Sensei got started and soon after that I walked up, hooking up the bag for him.

"H-How's R-Raph?" Mikey asked, still not looking at me but at Splinter. I looked down, feeling sad.

"Raphael will heal, he had a couple of nasty cuts that needed stitches and he will most likely have a concussion." Splinter answered carefully. Mikey nodded but it seemed more of the light left his eyes. "My son, do not fret about Donatello, he is smart and will get himself out of this terrible situation."

"You don't know that Sensei." Mikey replied all to quickly, firmly, and hardly emotional. It made me and Master Splinter blink in stunned silence. He noticed and added randomly, "I just wanna help Leo."

Splinter nodded and looked at me. I nodded back and began to prep Leo for the transfusion.

_'Please be okay Donnie,' _I thought and looked at Mikey in a sideways glance. He looked like 'Justin' and I never wanted him to look like again. Ever. _'Or I don't think Mikey will be okay.'_

* * *

**Donatello's P.O.V **

There was no more light when I opened my eyes and for a second I panicked. Then I knew it must of been well into the night. I must of passed out or got knocked out, who knows how many hours either.

I looked around, slightly surprised that I wasn't chained or strapped to a chair anymore. I was inside a creamy brick walled room, which was slightly unsettling. There was a single bed in here but no windows. I began to wiggle uncomfortably on the ground.

I stood up slowly. The rest of the room was hardly spacey, just enough room to pace and sleep. The door had no knob from my side, so it's locked on the outside. My heart fell into my stomach.

"How am I supposed to get out now..?" I whispered to myself in somewhat comfort. I have no idea where I am, if they moved me, or what!

I looked around and was surprised to see a mirror behind me. My once creamy white face was purple and in some places there was black bruises. My long brown hair was tossed everywhere and my reddish brown eyes were tired and etched in pain. There was also pain in my arms and legs from being shocked.

Suddenly the door opened and I jumped up high, despite my wish to remain tough. Fear coursed through me. I tried not to shake when Razhar came in, holding a white bowl of rice. As soon as he spotted me he growled. "Finally awake are we...? Took you long enough."

"Where am I?" I asked feeling annoyed instantly at his statement. Razhar growled loudly and snapped, making me shift backwards. He saw this and grinned while I inwardly scolded myself.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He replied with a wider smirk now. "I always thought that orange freak was the weakest out of the bunch but it seems you rival that pretty well. You went down faster than I thought."

My eyes narrowed and I barred my teeth. "I'm not weak! My brother isn't either!"

Razhar frowned and walked up to me. I stood my ground to try and prove my point. He drops the rice bowl on the ground and some of the rice spills out. "You're lucky the Master needs you, you brat!"

I opened my mouth for a smart retort to remind him _he_ needed me for his own re-mutation too but Razhar had punched me in the stomach hard. I bit my lip after crying out a little and doubled over near the rice.

I heard him leave while laughing manically. I hate him! I gritted my teeth and waited for the pain to subside. Other than bruised arms and legs with a beaten face, that seems to be my only injuries and I guess I have Shredder to thank for that.

It was a couple of hours later since that encounter with Razhar. Or at least I figured from the calculations in my head. The natural light in the room was brighter, coming from the creases of the door.

I ended up eating the rice to keep up my strength to escape, lucky for me I checked if it was poison. I couldn't sleep because I didn't want them to do anything to me while I was gone.

It was a long process and I began to think and worry for my brothers. Were Leo and Raph even _alive_? They were both unconscious and Leo could possibly bleed to death.

My stomach turned painfully at the idea. No, Raph could of escaped and grabbed Leo. Hopefully he woke up before Leo bled out. Hopefully April and the others could save them. My eyes watered and I quickly wiped them away.

And Mikey? If something happened to any of us it would destroy him. Mikey would be the key in helping Leo with his loss of blood problem...

"Rise and shine turtle." I jumped again and almost cursed. Tigerclaw was at the door, studying me. "I guess you did not get sleep. How unwise." I frowned but did not say anything until a few minutes.

"I am _not_ going to help Shredder." I growled lowly and Tigerclaw didn't frown, but smirked and I immediately paled.

"That's going to change_ real_ soon." He replied in his satisfied growl. He held up cuffs and I struggled when he put them on my wrists. They tightened and I bit my tongue to not cry out.

He led me down a hall with other doors, which had to be other rooms like mine. I was trying to remember everything so I could remember a way out of here. We entered a left turn where some dungeon cells came into view, much like when Karai was held here. Shredder's lair?

I almost shook my head in horror when Tigerclaw dragged me into a room with Fishface, Razhar and Shredder. The room had a platform standing tall with straps. There was a tray full of weapons. Fear pumped in my system and I prayed for my brothers.

"Strap him." Shredder ordered with a glare towards me. I froze and could hardly put up a fight against all three mutants as they strapped me down. My heart began to beat fast. "Donatello, how disappointed I am. You said you'd come without any problems."

I was scared out of my mind, but I was also certain he wouldn't do anything serous to me if he wanted my skills that badly. I glared at him slightly. "I'm here now and I don't like being handled like a rag doll." I was surprised at myself. Tigerclaw grabbed my throat and I gagged.

"Tigerclaw." Shredder hissed and the mutant stopped instantly. I choked a little. "It wouldn't be that way if you would work for me you know." Shredder sounded smug and I hated it.

"I will never work for you Shredder. _Never_!" I spat and I saw Fishface tense in stunned disbelief. Shredder glared and I almost shivered. He turned to the tray of weapons.

He suddenly grabbed a saw, turning it on. I wanted to choke in horror but I was shaking instead. He put it near me and I struggled against the straps.

"You can make retro-mutagen with one arm, right?" Shredder asked in a growl. My eyes widened to the point it was burning. Noticing my expression he drew away with a laugh. "You better reconsider Donatello. I need your help, and I'll find a way to get it."

I shivered again, my emotions clogging my throat. He looked at the three mutants and they nodded, leaving Shredder alone with me. Fear gripped my heart and I was staring at the saw.

"Make retro-mutagen for me or I'll saw off one body part at a time." Shredder threatened in a growl. Upon my expression he added. "I'll keep you alive, don't worry. Either way it benefits you to help me."

I looked away, biting my lip. I can't betray my family. I'd rather lose a limb at a time! I was going to be brave, no matter what. But..still...I can't help but consider other options..could I really lose a limb or more? What good would I be then?

"If that's how it is...then maybe the news of your brother's death will sway your opinion."

My eyes snapped opened and I turned to him, gawking. "Not true! My brothers are alive!"

"No, Michelangelo and Raphael are very much alive, but I am afraid young Leonardo died shortly after we drove away." Shredder was grinning like a madman, obviously pleased. My heart broke within me as I reasoned with myself.

"No...no Raph wouldn't let that happen!" I cried out in pain as Shredder slammed his hand on my knee hard. I began to whimper, forgetting to be tough.

"I had my men track them down. Leonardo had lost too much blood and Raphael barely made it away alive."

"No..." I said feeling tears run down my face. I shook my head furiously in denial, flashes of Leo in my head. Leo can't be dead! Not Leo!

"I'll make you a deal. I won't hunt down Raphael or Michelangelo if you corporate and make me a retro-mutagen."

I didn't even look up at him, feeling numb. Leo's dead? No...he wasn't dead, he couldn't be! No...poor Leo! Raph...but Raph was alive and so was Mikey...

I looked up, seeing the blurry image of Shredder with the saw in his hand. I didn't even care about that. I only cared about keeping my other brothers safe.

"Okay...I'll make it..." I surrendered with sigh mixed with a sob. "If you won't hurt them...leave them alone. I'll make it."

Shredder laughed and all I could do was hang my head low. Poor Leo...

* * *

**Mikey's P.O.V**

I finished giving Leo his blood about an hour ago. I was in the pit now because it was morning. Yesterday Donnie was taken from us. Leo almost died and neither him or Raph woke up yet.

April and Casey had to go to school, more like Splinter made them leave. We didn't want their lives totally messed up because of us. April kept looking at me but I just couldn't look at her. Not now. She promised me everything was alright, but it wasn't. Both of my brothers almost died and Donnie might be.

Master Splinter was sleeping now, which he really needed and I offered to watch Leo and Raph.

I watched the colors on the TV uselessly. It's like nothing was registering in my brain. I hated how useless I was. Donnie is out there with Shredder forced to do something he'd rather die than do.

I sighed and put my head in my crossed arms, my knees up to my chest. I wanted to cry but my tears dried up sometime last night.

"Ughn..." My eyes popped open and I quickly turned to see a pair of striking green eyes staring at me. "M-Mikey?"

My heart did a flip-flop. "Raphie!" I gasped and hugged him around his neck hard. He winced and then just let me hug him.

"M-Mikey...huh...what..?" He seemed disoriented at first. Then all of a sudden his eyes widened and he gasped, pushing me away. He sat up in worry. "Where's Leo?!"

I brushed myself off and gave him a look. "In the lab...he's okay for now cause I gave him blood." Raph turned to me with wide eyes but he was slightly more relieved. "Woah, hold up Raph!" He was trying to stand.

I rushed to his aide, which annoyed him, but he let me help him stand. "I wanna see im!"

"Fine..." I sighed as I helped walk him to the lab. He stopped and frowned when he saw Leo, all bandaged and breathing.

"Thank god...I got here...in time." Raph breathed out, his arm around me tightened and I blinked.

"What happened Raph?" I asked in a whisper, my eyes staring holes into the floor. Raph finally pushed me away, more gently this time and stood on his own.

"I...we beat up Kenny-"

"What?!" I cried in surprise. He glared at me and I forced my mouth shut.

"After that the Shredder found us and we fought him but he had Tigerclaw...we weren't doin too good, ya know? And the last thing I remember is helpin Don out with Tigerclaw, then I blacked out."

"Oh..." I looked down again, feeling pain course through my veins.

"Then when I woke up there was a puddle of blood around Leo's head because of his eye. I freaked, ya know? I couldn't find Don and then the Foot came, trying to chase me off." Raph growled, clenching his fists. I recognized that look of feeling useless and helpless. "I grabbed Leo and ran here as fast as I could. I tried, we tried hard Mikey..."

I frowned as tears poured down my face again. I buried my face in his chest and I saw him shift in surprise. "Y-You tried Raph, it's okay. I know you did..." I heard him sniff and smiled slightly.

"Uhhhh..." We both snapped up in a jolt of surprise and Raph hissed in pain cause of his waist. I let go immediately. But we were both surprised to see Leo looking confused, his deep blue eyes found us. "R-Raph..? M-Mikey?"

"Leo!" We gasped and rushed to his side. I smiled at him and cried a little more.

"What...what happened?" He asked giving my hand a squeeze but looking at Raph, who frowned again. "D-Donnie...?"

When Raph shook his head Leo's eyes widened and he tried to sit up but I stopped him. He winced in pain. "I gave you blood Leo, Sensei said your body will be tired..."

"D-Donnie is gone?" Leo asked and I ducked my head down. Raph nodded, scowling like he was suddenly angrier than he's ever been. "Noo, no that wasn't supposed to..." Leo cried out as he tried to move again.

"Don't worry Leo, we'll find Donnie." Raph was saying but I was focusing on Don's computer.

Leo and Raph were hurt...but I'm not. I could find Donnie...I cast a look at Leo and Raph, who were both sort of upset together and clenching each other's hand. Usually I would be happy at the brotherly affection but I was pissed. Shredder picked the wrong baby brother's older brothers' to mess with!

"I'm going to tell Sensei you're up..." I whispered, hoping they wouldn't hear the anger in my voice. Leo nodded and I smiled, walking out.

Sensei surprised me by crying when I told him Leo and Raph were up and he practically picked me up with him and rushed back in the lair. We were all a blubbering crying family at the moment except...Donnie wasn't here with us.

I narrowed my eyes as Raph gripped me in a crushing hug. I am going to free Donnie, no matter what! But I'll need Casey's help to do so.

And then, I grinned mischievously. I had a plan and no one was going to stop me from getting Donnie!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I am back with another chapter, yes! Thanks for all the review! I appreciate all your support! Just so uh-ma-zing! :D**

* * *

"You..want me ta do what?!" Casey all but screamed in Mikey's face in surprise, who in turn slapped the loud boy's mouth with his hand. Mikey glanced to see if his wounded brothers heard him. Leonardo was still in the lab, trapped beneath the blankets of the cot. Raphael was by his side, reading a comic book with an annoyed scowl on his face.

"I need your help, Casey." Mikey repeated with puppy eyes. The teen hesitated and then looked behind Mikey to Raph. Mikey seen this. "You can't tell the guys."

"But Mike-"

"No! They wouldn't understand, they'd stop me!" Mikey cried lowly. Casey sighed and while shaking his head.

"I want to stop ya too." Casey gave him a look, but Mikey begged him with his face. Casey frowned. "Dude, what if ya get caught?! Raph would kill me, so would Leo!"

Mikey rolled his eyes. "I won't get captured dude, that's why it's genius!"

"I don't know about this..." Casey bit his lip. Mikey pleaded his case again and Casey realized it was either he went with Mikey or the nutball tried this alone. With that _and_ because he, himself, wanted to help save Don, Casey nodded. He felt a pit of nervousness as he answered.

"Yes! Thanks dude, you're the best!" Mikey hugged him while Casey staggered awkwardly. Casey pushed him away.

"No problem dude, but ya get captured it's on ya!" Casey replied with a slight smirk as Mikey nodded enthusiastically. "Now, when do ya want to start?"

"Well as soon as possible! Donnie can't stay with Shred-Head another minute!" Mikey fretted and Casey nodded.

"Okay, as long as I'm back before 9 today or my dad'll have a fit." Casey grinned in amusement. Mikey beamed.

"Kay, I'm gonna go tell the guys were are getting food and supplies!" Mikey replied with a mischievous grin. Casey rolled his eyes as the determined ex-turtle rushed away.

* * *

Everything blurred together. Or at least his mind was so fogged that everything _seemed_ to blur together. He was barely aware of what his hands were doing with the chemicals in front of him.

He was being watched by Stockman and at least a half platoon of Foot soldiers. Shredder would come check on the process and usually slash at him because he wasn't going fast enough for his pleasure. Donatello knew his arms were a mess, even if the slashes weren't enough to make him bleed to death.

But, again, none of that even mattered. All he could think about was poor Leo. If what they said was true, and it was in every way possible, then his eldest brother was dead. Gone. They'd never see him again. Donatello's eyes watered at the last memory he had of Leo, bloodied and tossed across the street like road kill.

"Are you putting thisssss in a beaker?" Stockman asked out of scientific curiosity. Donatello looked at him with a dull expression, hardly focused. "Well?"

"Yes, that is where it goes." He replied robotically. Stockman's head twitched but he flew off to his own desk.

Donatello looked back down at the equipment. His heart just wasn't into this and even though he wanted to protect Mikey and Raph, there was no way he could make a retro-mutagen for Shredder without April…

The door behind him opened with a loud slide that made most in the room jump, except Donatello. He knew who it was and he frowned. Shredder stood beside him now and looked down at the table. "Is the retro-mutagen not done yet?"

"Of course not. I told you it takes time." Donatello almost growled. Throughout these last few hours, he could see in the corner of his eye Fishface's change towards him. He would always glance at Donnie in a bit of admiration and disbelief for challenging Shredder. But mainly, after the news of Leo's death, Donnie was just _done_.

A fierce sting let Donatello know that Shredder had slashed him again, but this time on his cheek and a bit deeper. This time it was different because it was close to his eye. Donnie was actually shocked but his dull expression remained.

And for some reason this pissed Shredder off even more. "You watch your tone with me you freak! I want that retro-mutagen soon!"

Donnie nodded numbly while glaring and looking down at the equipment. Shredder had to control himself so he didn't cut Donatello's neck. Instead he turned to Stockman. "Have you located my daughter?!"

"I am trying Masster SSShredder…but sssshe isss hard to locate!" Stockman squeaked and Shredder used all his force to punch Stockman. He growled and looked back at Donatello, who was pretty much impassive, so different from the turtle he had captured before. Leonardo's 'death' must have been harder on him than he realized. Shredder grinned wickedly before simply walking out. "Have it done soon or you will be working with one arm!"

The Foot Soldiers left with Shredder, because they'd been there all night. The next batch was probably almost here already. Donatello hung his head low, glaring at the table underneath him. He put some of the chemicals in a beaker and the others in test tubes to synthesize.

'_I got to find a way outta here, I can't do this. I can't be here!'_ Donatello reasoned with himself in his mind. He frowned worriedly, for once feeling emotions instead of numbness._ 'I want to see Raph and Mikey! I need to know for sure, I need to know…I can't be here…!'_

After feeling a painful sting he brought his hand to his face and realized the cut was there, or remembered. Then he also realized it was only an inch or two from his left eye. Just like….Leonardo.

Donnie gasped at the image in his head and held his head. _'Oh no…oh nooo'_ He thought while trying to breathe right.

Stockman had just gotten back up and saw Donatello half bent, eyes wide and breathing shallow. He was having a panic attack. Stockman buzzed nervously, not knowing what to do. Shredder would hurt him either way, and at least this way he'd do something to annoy Shredder and the others.

Stockman flew over to Donatello and they both looked at each other. Donatello was shaking and wanted to yell at him. So the mutant fly simply brought his large hand down and knocked Donatello out.

* * *

**Michelangelo's P.O.V**

"You wanna go out to get _groceries_?" Raph asked with anger, not really about the question but about me going out alone. I gulped, a smile still plastered on my face.

"Yes, and supplies…I mean, for you guys." I reasoned but Leo and Raph gave me that 'you're freaking stupid' look. I frowned. "C'mon guys, Casey's going with me!"

They both hesitated and looked at each other. "It's the afternoon Mikey." Leo pointed out suddenly, a glared on his face. I tightened my lips.

"He will go in and get them." I proposed. Again they hesitated.

"Why do you want to go?" Raph asked narrowing his eyes. I fought to control my composure.

"Because I wanna at least help somebody.." I basically blurted in a mutter. Their eyes both widened and I knew mine did too.

"Mikey…" Leo trailed off with a softer look. It kind of wanted to make me cry so I shook them both off.

"I'll be back soon, dudes, and no worries! Casey's with me and I'm simply there in case he's attacked! I won't be seen by the humans, I promise!" I pleaded and they both stiffened.

"Mikey, yer-" I interrupted Raph before he could reject. He was going to have to strap me down to stop me. I was just kind of hoping for some kind of trust here.

"Thanks bro's, be back later!" I shouted while darting out of the lab.

"Mikey!" They both yelled in annoyance and anger. I grabbed Casey's hand and pulled him with me.

"Hey, slow down Mike. What-" Casey replied and stopped when I shoved him in the Shellraiser.

"Please drive.." I mumbled and Casey seemed to understand because he hopped right to it and drove off in a hurry. I sat on my chair with the maps and sighed.

"Mike? Did they even say yes?" Casey asked worriedly. "What's goin on?"

"Of course they didn't say yes! It doesn't matter, I knew they wouldn't trust me, even though I lied saying it was groceries and they still didn't trust me." I growled while clenching my fists. I just wanted to save Donnie!

"Mikey, it's not you they don't trust. They don't trust anyone else. You are supposed to be kidnapped, right? You can't be captured now. The humans and mutants are looking for you, it's…you know I shouldn't be doin this either!" Casey suddenly shouted and I blinked in surprise as he slowed the ShellRaiser.

"No, Casey, _please_! I won't get in trouble! I really need your help to save Donnie!" I pleaded while grabbing his arm. Casey looked me in the eyes and sighed.

"I'm gonna kill ya if ya get captured, you know?" He glared and I smiled brightly. He shook his head and I looked back at the map. "So where are we goin?"

"Shredder's old lair." I replied smiling back at him. His eyes widened in a bit of horror.

"I hope you know what yer doin."

"I do Casey, just drive."

* * *

We reached a good parking space a block or too away. The Shellraiser was hidden between a couple of buildings, that way it was the perfect get-a-way.

"Mike," Casey grabbed my wrist before I jumped out. I looked at him expectantly. "Just be careful, kay? I don't want to see ya messed up or captured either…"

My eyes softened and I gave him a sunshine grin. "Okay Casey. You know, you're a softy just like Raphie!" Casey blushed and stumbled back. "Just stay here and don't get captured either? I counting on ya!"

"Of course." He snorted like I insulted him. I giggled and then rushed out of the Shellraiser and into the shadows.

I stayed there and was able to quietly make my way to the sewers near Shredder's lair. I remember when we rescued Karai, Leo and Raph took this way to the dungeons and that was my best bet.

I swam in the tunnels and poked my head out of the water. Nothing but black, no threats so far. I walked out and stuck to the walls. I rubbed my hands, feeling my chucks dangling from my belt. I had made sure to stock up on the way here. I was ready for this!

I heard noises and froze. I looked around the corner from the wall and founded some Foot soldiers guarding the cell rooms. I rose an eyebrow and glared at them. I threw a smoke bomb in there and quickly but quietly knocked them out.

"Donnie?" I whispered while looking around. Most of the rooms were empty as I feared. They took Donnie somewhere else. I glared at one of the unconscious Foot soldiers and grabbed him. I drug him back to the sewer water and stripped him of his uniform and mask.

I put his gear on to make myself look like one of them, ya know? I'm a genius! I smirked and pushed the half-naked man into the shadows so no one could see him. I went back and hid the other two.

Now that I look like a Foot Soldier I don't have to sneak as much. I felt to make sure my own gear was still intact underneath it all. I was walking up the stairs past the gate when I froze again. There were groups of Foot everywhere and I even saw Razhar. I glared at him from behind my mask but walked over and hid with another group.

"You will all take turns watching the buildings. The..'Turtles' could be making their way here with allies." Razhar ordered. I noted that I did not see Fishface or Tigerclaw anywhere.

"Unless they are stupid and try to come alone after being hurt." One Foot snickered and I held my tongue.

"Let's just focus on what's important." Razhar narrowed his eyes and some of them straightened. "We need to focus on securing the building. Master Shredder does not want anyone interrupting his time with the nerd until he's finished."

I cringed slightly at the word 'nerd' knowing they were talking about my older brother. I wanted to kick Razhar so much but I held back, wondering if I was shaking.

"Now the other group is switching, let's hop to it. I want no mistakes." Razhar growled menacingly and I was surprisingly unfazed. He looked at the group I was near. "Switch out now, hear me?"

Everyone nodded but me and I absently followed them, not knowing where I was going. Switching? What did that mean? I eyed the others and tried my best to look like them but thankfully no one's really paying special attention to me.

We all went down tunnels and hallways, passing a tired looking group of soldiers. I rose an eyebrow and looked ahead, listening to the others mumble to himself. "I wonder if what they saw is true?"

"I heard it was. I heard he had a panic attack." One snickered and my heart skipped a beat. A panic attack?!

"I haven't heard yet, how did that happen?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound deeper and since I was actually confused it came off on the right note.

"Idiot, you know that when the Master hit him he near cut his eye out, the freak just panicked." One replied annoyed. I blinked behind the mask. Leo was cut above his eye, and maybe Donnie remembered that? I mean, he was there when they got attacked…

A door slid open and a pure white room filled my vision. There were computers and machines everywhere, which would normally be heaven for Donnie. I almost cried in joy when I seen my brother but he was on the ground, Stockman floating beside him. I gawked in horror when Shredder entered the room. I had to bow like the rest of them and it made me sick to my stomach.

"What on is going on here?! Stockman?" Shredder growled when he seen my brother unconscious on the floor. Stockman buzzed nervously.

"He fainted M-Masssterr. I think he'ssss tired!" He replied quickly. Shredder growled and looked behind him. I held my breath when a couple of the soldiers used electric Kraang sticks to shock my brother awake.

"Ah!" Donnie gasped as he bolted upright, his body seizing. I wanted to run to him and hug him, protect him from everyone in the room. I gasped a little when Shredder picked him up.

"Who said you could sleep?!" Shredder demanded, his voice icy and low. I was genuinely surprised when Donnie glared in his face.

"You want me alive and functioning to make retro-mutagen right?! Well sleep is an essential part of that! Unless you want me to re-mutate Karai into something worse!" Donnie spat back out. I heard collected gasps and shrieks.

Shredder slapped my brother in the face and he cried out as Shredder's armor cut the other good side of his face. Three cut marks marred his skin and I felt rage bubble inside me. "Don't you ever talk back to me or talk about my daughter like that!"

"She is not your daughter." Donnie simply stated, staring at Shredder in such a lifeless dull way. Shredder grabbed his throat and he gagged. He threw Donnie on the ground and looked at all of us. I stiffened just like everyone else.

"You may have an hour of sleep." Shredder snarled back down at Donnie. "Keep this up and you won't just lose an arm. I'll take an eye too." Donnie actually looked a bit scared now and I even felt fear course through. Too? He wants to take Donnie's arm!?

Shredder turned to us again. "Take him to the dungeon. In an hour make sure he's back here." We nodded and I forced myself to bow like rest. "Stockman, you better have a clue about my daughter when I return."

Stockman gulped nervously but nodded. Shredder left as me and the foot soldiers surrounded Donnie. I could do nothing but watch as a couple grabbed his arms, hoisting him up lazily and taking him to the dungeons.

Most of them left, but I stayed behind with two others. They had conversations with each other and I just looked at Donnie, who was laying on a cold cellar floor, bleeding. I frowned and then looked to see if anyone could be watching.

I walked up to the other two guards casually. They both gasped in surprise when I slammed their heads into the brick wall. They slid down the wall, unconscious and I smiled behind the mask. I hid their bodies with the others, which it surprised me they weren't awake yet. Which means I need to hustle!

I waited, but no one heard what I did, so I smirked and grabbed the keys off one of the guys. I ran back to the cell and wasted no time in opening the door and rushing to my brother. I shook him. "Donnie, Donnie, c'mon bro, wake up!"

Donnie grunted and then shifted to the side before opening his eyes. When he saw me, his eyes widened and he pushed me on the ground hard, his forearm pressing my throat. "D-Donnie!"

"Who are you?!" He demanded, not hearing my plea. "Why are you in here?!" Donnie looked around with narrowed eyes and was surprised the door was unlocked and opened.

"B-Bro.." I whined while feeling the air constrict in my throat. Donnie's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he instantly got off me. I sat up and pulled my mask up enough for him to see my grin, freckles and baby blue eyes.

"M-Mikey….oh god, Mikey!" Donnie cried, hugging me hard. He sent us to the ground and I cried in surprise. Donnie was sobbing into the Foot uniform and I rubbed his back.

"Shh, Donnie, they will come down here." I frowned, pulling away. Donnie didn't seem to register anything I said.

"God Mikey, how…why…I mean how did you find me?!" He demanded, refusing to let me go. I looked behind me, biting my lip but so far so good. Nothing's happened!

"I knew that this would be the best place for Shredder's prisoners. I dressed as the Foot so I could find you and help you escape." I explained quietly. Donnie blinked in surprise but didn't say anything. "Let's go bro, Casey's waiting."

"Casey?" He asked in quiet surprise. I nodded.

"Can you swim Bro? The fastest way is through the sewer water." I pointed out down the tunnel. Donnie seemed delighted with the idea, though I can't blame him for wanting to escape.

"Yes, is Raph outside?!" He demanded but I hushed him and grabbed his wrist, helping him up. I wrapped his arm around my neck and we rushed past the hall, in the shadows.

It seems I was a second away from bad luck, because I heard shouting behind us indicating someone finally came down and noticed the door open. I hissed and put the mask back on my face. "Mikey?"

"I'm not leavin here without you bro." I growled and I seen a small smile form on his face. I didn't notice it before but he's really tired, has he even slept? He's leaning his body on me more than I realized.

We took a sharp right and that's where the gate was, the sewer water underneath being the only way through. I looked at Donnie and he nodded. I took off my mask for better measure and we both jumped in the water.

It was a slow process but we both tried our hardest to swim in the sewer water. Good thing we are used to it and that we can hold our breaths a little longer than average humans.

But we were both still gasping when I came up on the other side. I couldn't tell if anyone jumped in after us or seen us jump in at all but I did know that the building was on security alert and Foot was already outside trying to secure the building so Donnie couldn't escape.

"M-Mikey, what now?" Donnie asked me, his eyes half lidded. I panicked, he couldn't sleep on me yet.

"We gotta go to the ShellRaiser, bro. Don't sleep yet." I breathed while pulling him closer and rushing.

"I'm sorry…I'm so tired…" Donnie chuckled softly and I rolled me eyes. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked a bit confused. Before he could answer we heard yelling and Razhar landed in front of us. "Shell!"

"Heh, so the incompetent little guy can be smart when he wants." Razhar said smirking at me in amusement. Me and Donnie glare at him. "Just hand over the nerd and we'll not kill you spot on."

I looked around me to see a group of Foot, nothing too big at least. It was Razhar and like 10 soldiers. I cursed my luck. "I'd never hand over my brother!"

Razhar then frowned and growled at me. I felt Donnie grab at me, looking every bit as determined as me, which I found sort of adorable.

The soldiers itched closer and for a second I panicked but the warning glare stuck to my face. I almost jumped when the Shellraiser came around the corner and knocked Razhar and like 6 guys out our way. The doors opened and I gave a little cheer.

"Mike! Don!" Casey yelled worriedly. "Get on already!"

I laughed as I rushed my brother inside. Casey stepped on it and Donnie fell on top of me. I heard him grunt in pain and looked down, frowning.

"What can I do Donnie?" I asked looking sad. Donnie looked up and smiled slightly.

"First aide…?" He asked tiredly and I nodded, reaching in the corner of Donnie's station, where I knew he kept a secret stash. He's always prepared for when we get hurt on missions. I opened it and looked at him. "Clean…and bandage…?"

"Okay Donnie." I nodded with an encouraging smile. He smiled back at me, his head in my lap. The car tilted and I hit my face on the side of the Shellraiser. "Jesus, Casey, don't kill us!"

"Hey, they are on our tails what can I do?!" Casey shouted back annoyed but traces of amusement there. I grabbed the anti-biotic cream and the white cotton bandages.

I worked on Donnie's face first, rubbing the cream on it and he winced. I grabbed some band aides and put one under his eye, the other was a bigger one for the three slashes.

As I worked I noticed Donnie staring out in space, looking like he was asleep with his eyes open. "D, you still with me?" He nodded. "I gotta do your arms."

"….alcohol…" He muttered tiredly. I laughed but grabbed it.

"You're not old enough for that!" I joked and saw him chuckle softly.

"Stupid.." He gripped my other hand hard and I laughed again. I grabbed own arm and poured the alcohol while he hissed. I grimaced but waiting a few seconds before adding the anti-biotic cream. Then I wrapped his arm from below the shoulder to his wrist.

I repeated the process to the other arm, which the Shellraiser hit many bumps. I went to look at his legs but then Casey stopped me. "Mike, we got company! We-"

Something hard landed above the Shellraiser and I looked at the camera. My face darkened to see Razhar up there. I looked at Donnie, who was finally sleeping, god knows how in the world he can sleep through this.

"Casey, keep her steady, I'll take care of him!" I yelled but Casey looked back at me with surprise. "Don't stop for nothing, get him home!"

"But Mike-"

"I've been a ninja for basically 13 years Casey, don't worry about me!" I smirked and opened the hatch. I shed the ugly Foot uniform and grabbed my chucks, twirling them as I glared at Razhar.

"Thought you could get away that easily, huh?" Razhar demanded with a cocky smirk.

"Well, yeah." I smirked back and Razhar lost his smirk.

"Well you though wrong." He glared while launching himself at me. I giggled and jumped in the air, hitting him with my chucks and landed behind him. I smiled. "Just wait till I get a hold on you!"

"Can't catch what ya can't see!" I laughed while throwing a smoke bomb. He coughed and I used my kusarigama chains to trip his feet. After doing this I jumped on him and held the blade against his throat.

Casey took a sharp left turn and I tightened my grip, the air whipping my blonde hair everywhere. Razhar looked surprised for a moment but I inched the blade closer.

"You wouldn't."

"I would. Still gonna follow us?"

"Sorry, I meant you _couldn't_, even if you wanted too. You're just a baby." Razhar teased me and I felt myself heat up. I pushed the blade close enough to pierce parts of his exposed neck. He yelped in surprise.

"You_ hurt_ my brothers! You hurt _Donnie_! I won't let you get away with that!" I said darkly. Razhar pushed me off him but I flipped back up on my feet and glared hatefully, suddenly filled with anger. "Never mess with a baby brother's family, dude, we tend to get a little crazy!"

I swung my kusarigama chain again but aimed for his arms, he dodged and slashed at them, but was unprepared for the way I charged at him. "BOOYAKASHA!"

I kicked him in the torso, slashed at his arms with my nun-chuck blades and kicked him off the Shellraiser, where he cried in surprise and pain.

"Eat it Razhar, and **_don't touch my bro's again_**!" I yelled loudly while he disappeared from my view. I rushed towards the opening and jumped back into the Shellraiser. Casey was gawking at the camera.

"Dude that was epic! I wish the guys could have seen you!"

"Of course it was man, you guys always underestimate me." I smirked, feeling proud that my memory of ninjitsu was serving me well. I frowned as I carefully picked up one of Don's legs.

"We should be home in another couple minutes." Casey commented to me. I sighed in relief while treating my brother's wounded thigh. It had puncture marks from where the electric staff as inserted a bit too deep. Donnie moaned in pain and I looked at him sadly.

"Donnie? You okay?" I asked frowning. Donnie's eyes blinked open and he looked disoriented at first. I was surprised and cried out when he grabbed my and crushed me against his body. "Donnie?" He was shaking.

"Is something wrong?" Casey called out.

"Uh, don't worry about it Casey." I called back and looked up at Donnie, who hid his face in my shoulder. "Donnie? I gotta treat your other leg."

Reluctantly he let me go and I blinked at him. He was looking depressed. I was gonna wait to ask after I finished treating his other leg. I grabbed the cream and bandages, working on the other thigh. When I finished I packed everything and put it away.

I noticed Casey park and realized we were home. Thank god, I did it. I actually saved my brother! By myself! Casey immediately rushed to Donnie. "Don, buddy you okay? Jeez you look terrible."

Donnie had a band aide under his eye, a think white bandage on his right cheek, both arms were fully bandaged from all the slashes, except his shoulders and hands. Both thighs were covered in white bandages as well.

"I'm okay." Donnie whispered, looking ready to cry. Casey looked at me and I frowned worriedly. I helped him up and he leaned on me again. We led him out of the Shellraiser and into the entrance of the lair. "I'm sorry.."

"Sorry for what bro?" I asked looking confused. He leaned on me even more as we past the turnstiles.

"It's all my fault.." He continued while leaning his head on my shoulder. Casey looked even more worried now and I was just so confused. What was his fault?

"Mikey, finally! It's been a couple of hours and-"

A paused silence entered the room and I knew I'd never hear the end of it. Leo was actually out of bed, Sensei must have allowed it since the transfusion ended yesterday. Leo and Raph were in the pit, with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

Suddenly Donnie looked up and when he did, he just freaked out. It must be the guys' injuries that got to him. Me and Casey gasped when Donnie collapse to the floor on his knees and started bawling like a newborn baby.

"Donnie!" We cried as we circled around him. Raph and Leo bent down in front of him best they could with all their injuries. I just held on to my older brother's arm for dear life.

Sensei came out with April from the dojo and cried when they seen Donnie but circled as well when they heard his loud sobs. Despite him sobbing, it almost sounded like he was sobbing in relief.

"Alive..! You're…alive! _Alive_!" Donnie sobbed out loud, fat tears rolling down his face and into his hands, onto the floor, and some on his knees. It made tears spring to my eyes.

"Who's alive, what's happening?!" Raph asked confused and panicking.

"Whoa!" Leo gasped when Donnie flung himself on Leo, ripping away from all of us to grip onto Leo's waist, hugging with all his might. Leo didn't seem to mind, since he looked so worried and Sensei was petting Donnie's hair.

"Donnie, please tell us what's wrong.." April pleaded, grabbing onto Casey. They both looked more scared than worried now.

It took a couple more minutes like this to coax him into calming down. He was still crying a lot, hiccuping and sniffling, almost gasping for breath when he smiled a little at Leo.

"H-He s-said you w-were d-dead!" Donnie cried again and snuggled up to Leo. Leo looked surprised and I gawked. Shredder lied to Donnie like that?! That's just so uncool, bro!

"He did WHAT?!" Raph and Splinter demanded, both angry but one was calmer.

"I'm not dead, Donnie. I'm very much alive, okay?" Leo smiled warmly, happily hugging Donnie back as hard as he could. Leo looked up at me and winked, letting me know just like he used to that everything was alright. Raph caught this drift and seemed to relax too, but he looked like he was going to burn down a city.

Then Splinter and Raph looked at me with an eyebrow raised and I gulped. Boy do I have one good story to share tonight….

* * *

**How was it? DONNIE'S BACK! Leo's not dead, never was, but that was uncool of Shredder! Can you believe Mikey actually did it? :D (I can cause he's smarter than given credit for...he's very creative too!)**

**Anyways please continue to support me! You're comments and inputs mean a lot to me! They just make my day! :) Thank you and have wonderful days!**


	12. Conviction

**Hello guys! :D Welcome back, I hope life has treated all of you well! Thank you for the continous support I've been getting, it's truly amazing! :) For those of you who also read "Baby Brother" don't worry, I'm still cooking up that uh-ma-zing (hopefully) epilogue I promised!  
**

**Anyways, lets go back to the story! I was planning on ending at 15 and I believe I got everything in order the way I need too, well just see! but this one has lots of brotherly fluff! Try not to explode because I did thinking about it and writing it! XD**

* * *

**Leonardo's P.O.V**

"Care to explain?" Master Splinter asked once everyone was on the bench. Donnie was asleep, still holding onto me but I manage to sit comfortably and shift him so his head is on my chest. He had a strong arm around my waist and his hand in mine. I'd never admit it out loud but it was really cute. Sometimes it's great to be a big brother.

But once Master Splinter spoke, all eyes were on Mikey, who was shifting nervously. I also noticed Casey shifting around, trying to look at the floor. "Well?"

"W-Well...in a summary? I went to Shredder's old lair and saved Donnie!" As soon as he said this he shrieked and hid his face in the beanie.

"WHAT?!" Me and Raph demanded. Donnie stirred and I closed my mouth but glared daggers at Mikey.

"Are you stupid?!" Raph demanded and Sensei put up a paw. "Well, you are, but are you serious?!"

"Raphael that is _enough_." Master Splinter glared and Raph closed his mouth. "Go on Michelangelo.." Mikey looked up guiltily.

"I made Casey drive me to his lair and be my get-away driver-"

"You drug Casey into this?!" Raph demanded in shock but Sensei whacked his head with a cane. Casey looked highly uncomfortable as he wiggled in April's arms. "Ow!"

"I went in through the sewers, knocked some Foot out, and took a uniform to look like them.." Mikey grinned sheepishly. He noticed our unamused glares and sighed. "Then I saw Razhar and he was talking about swapping guard duties or whatever. That's how I found Donnie and Shredder."

"You saw _him_?" I gawked in somewhat anger and horror. Raph only narrowed his eyes and I saw Sensei do the same.

"Yea, Donnie was on the ground. He had a panic attack." Mikey frowned sadly, staring at Donnie's sleeping form. My arms tightened around Donnie as I looked down too. "Shredder shocked him awake and they had an argument before he was thrown in a jail cell and I saved him."

"I saved ya outside the tower though." Casey blurted and we looked at him. He blushed. "They were ganged up on by Foot and Razhar."

"Mikey, what you did was dangerous!" I scolded feeling my heart beat wildly and Mikey looked away. I noticed April just staring at Mikey with some weird emotion but never moved to say anything. Raph scowled big time and glared. He opened his mouth until Mikey cut him off.

"I saved Donnie." Mikey blurted with tears in his eyes. He looked at me and then at Raph. "You guys were hurt and I…I just wanted to save Donnie!" He clenched his eyes shut and looked like he was struggling against tears. April and Casey's eyes widened.

I looked at Raph and he was already looking at me with wide eyes. I only nodded because I had one little brother, it was Raph's turn. Plus Mikey always felt better with Raph.

"I'm sorry Mikey." Raph muttered while using one strong arm to pull Mikey's face in his chest. Mikey began to cry and shake his head in Raph's chest, his arms slinging around his waist. Raph said nothing else and the room was quiet with Mikey's sobs.

"I need to be going home. April, wanna ride?" Casey offered quietly, looking at me. I nodded, knowing it was a family matter. We needed some time to ourselves tonight. April looked at Mikey sadly and then nodded. They both smiled at us and then left.

Master Splinter was frowning, looking at the ground with a hand on his chin. "I need to go meditate. Take care of your brothers." He was looking at me and Raph. We both nodded and watched him walk away.

"He thought you were dead…" Raph finally says towards me. Mikey's sobs were soft cries now and sniffles. I nodded looking down at Donnie. I smiled softly and rubbed his hair. "He's going to _pay_." I looked up and nodded with conviction. Shredder _was_ going to pay.

Raph looked down to say something to Mikey, but I noticed Mikey was sighing, his freckled cheeks tear stained. Raph sighed but smiled a little, trying to hide it from me as he just brought Mikey in closer. He looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Little brothers." A quick smile passed over my mouth.

"I know right?" I laughed softly and Raph smirked. I looked back down at Donnie and sighed, sinking into the couch.

"You okay, Leo?" I turned my head and saw Raph not looking at me but trying to get comfortable. Mikey was not sighing anymore, but sleeping or so it seemed.

"Yea, I'm just really tired and this cut hurts." I complained lightly. I saw Raph laugh and smile.

"Well get over it."

"Oh whatever." I rolled my eyes but shifted so I could look at him. "And your injuries?"

Raph seemed to consider what to say which let me know he was going to lie to me. I rose an eyebrow. "They itch." I laughed. Not what I was expecting.

"They'll do that." I smirked, moving my left leg cause it was going numb. After a couple minutes of trying to get comfortable Raph broke the silence.

"Hey Leo?" I looked up at him and saw something in his face had changed into something solid. Something that also looked guilty. "Remember when we were little and said we'd always protect them?" My eyes widened and my heart jumped nearly at the same time.

"Y-Yea…" I replied, my eyebrows drew together as I looked at Donnie's bandaged arms and his cheeks. I began to shake a little but turned to hide it from Raph. Why'd he have to go and say something like that?

"We suck at it." Raph said lightly, trying to make a joke out of it. I frowned and saw him frown after looking at me. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay. You're right." I whispered while feeling my eyes burn. "I also promised myself to find you guys and protect you when I did. Look how good I've done!"

Raph's eyes widened and that's when I realized hot tears were rolling down my cheeks and the cut above my eye throbbed painfully. I was holding my breath so the frustrated sob didn't come out. "Leo-"

"I mean, you get poisoned and cut up. Donnie gets captured and beat to shell. Mikey was abused and his emotions gone to shell too! What's wrong with me? Why didn't I do a better job?" I asked out loud. Donnie and Mikey stirred, that being the only thing shutting me up. Raph actually looked upset, more upset than I've ever seen him.

"Shut up Leo. Stupid!" He hissed and it took me a minute to realize he wasn't talking about me waking up Mikey and Donnie. "Stuff happens all tha time, just like Sensei says. So just shut yer trap, I don't wanna hear it!"

I blinked and then blinked the tears out of my eyes, wiping them with the back of my hand. I looked down and heard Raph sigh a shaky angry breath. When I looked up he had shifted Mikey and himself closer to me. Now he was sitting right beside me, Mikey's head in his lap.

"This was all Shredder, okay? We'll get em back. He'll pay actual _hell_ for hurting our little bros, okay?"

I looked at him and saw the fierce conviction in his sharp green eyes. We all had our parts in this family and one of Raph's was apparently keeping me together as well as being the 'protector'. I smiled. "Okay. Thanks Raph."

Raph then smirked. "No prob. Someone has to keep you in track, my older brotha or not." I blinked in surprise. "So sometimes _I _gotta play the older brotha part on ya." I laughed softly so I didn't wake up Donnie or Mikey.

"Thanks Raph." I replied more warmly this time. Raph just nodded and then shifted, probably embarrassed so I smiled a mile wide.

I listened to the silence of the room, except for my little brothers' breathing and my own. It stayed like this for a while and I realized that Raph must have fallen asleep. I looked over to see Raph's head was on my shoulder. Mikey's arms were still around his waist and his head was still on his thigh. Donnie's head was on my chest and his body on the other side. I sighed in relief to feel all my brothers on me, knowing I could just reach out if one needed me, or all.

"Looks like it's been a long day." I looked up to see Master Splinter come out. I smiled at him. "How are you feeling, my son?"

"The cut hurts, my head aches, I'm tired but all that is normal." I assured and saw him relax a bit more. He looked sad all of a sudden. "Father?" He flinched ever so slightly.

"My poor children." He sighed as he put his hand on Raph and Mikey's head, the other on mine and Donnie's. I blinked but then smiled encouragingly.

"Don't worry Sensei. We will be okay. We always are." I replied and watched him smile back.

"Yes, you are right Leonardo." He gave us one last look before letting us go and standing up. "I will make some tea now, if you or your brothers need me."

"Okay, Sensei." I said and turned to hear him leave. I looked at all my little brothers and occasional big brother Raph? I laughed in my head and laid my head on Raph's, falling into a deep peaceful sleep.

* * *

I heard a noise which immediately woke me up. I was always the light sleeper anyways. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Donnie shifting away and stretching his arms. This caused a string of reactions. Raph groaned and I moved my head so he didn't notice our heads were touching.

Raph moved and Mikey suddenly gasped loudly, sending all of us jumping and he looked around. He immediately relaxed and blushed. "Sorry."

"Bonehead." Raph growled, slapping his head.

"Ow!"

"W-What time is it?" Donnie asked rubbing one eye. I looked behind me and grabbed my T-Phone.

"It's 9:04," I replied, surprised we had slept for 4 and a half hours. Mikey blinked, rubbing his head. "Wow, late already?"

"Now we'll never sleep tonight." Raph joked but everyone looked dazed. Donnie pretended to stretch his limbs and avoiding almost all eye contact.

"How…how are your wounds?" Donnie asked avoiding to look at my cut. I put a calming hand on his bandaged forearm.

"They are treated and are doing well." I replied formally and Raph snorted but nodded somewhere behind me.

"How about yours, Donnie? Did I do a good job?" Mikey asked hopeful, bouncing around like normal. I smiled.

"Yeah, it's good." He answered quietly. He smiled at us and then the quietness set in. "Thanks for coming to save me Mikey. I haven't said it yet."

Mikey blinked, his eyes wide and blue. He surprised me when he jumped over me to hug Donnie, who gasped. "Aw, no problem bro! You saved me plenty of times!"

"Alright, alright!" Donnie laughed slightly, pushing Mikey away. He looked at me. "Has anyone messed with the retro-mutagen I was trying to synthesize?" I shook my head and Raph just grunted. "Okay."

"Hey bros, you hungry?" Mikey asked, bright eyed and gleaming. I smiled again.

"Yes."

"Yea." Donnie and Raph replied at the same time, getting a smirk from me and a giggle from Mikey.

"I'll order pizza." I said softly, looking at my T-phone. As I ordered two large peperoni I saw Mikey talking to Donnie, both smiling. Warmth and relief bloomed in my chest.

"Okay, pizza's on its way." I announced. Mikey gave a cry of happiness and Donnie smiled. I looked at Raph and saw him messing with his ripped red shirt irritably. "Raph?"

"I hate stitches, damn things itch!" Raph shouted rather loudly and I jumped. I saw Donnie hug Mikey both with wide eyes. It was so loud it echoed. I wouldn't be surprised if Master Splinter suddenly- "OW!"

I couldn't help but laugh out with the others when Master Splinter came out of nowhere to whack Raph's head, just like I thought. "You seriously gotta knock Sensei! What the heck was that?!"

Sensei chuckled, ignoring him and looked at Donnie. "How are you my son?" I grinned at Raph when he looked at me like, 'are you freakin kiddin me?'.

"I'm better." Donnie replied, ducking his head.

"And your injuries?"

"They will heal fine, just some cuts." Donnie said fingering the bandages on his cheeks. He reluctantly looked up and gave a small smile for better measure.

"I helped!" Mikey beamed, standing tall almost striking a pose. I rolled my eyes.

"Well that's good to hear." Master Splinter chuckled, smiling warmly. He whacked Raph's hand when he went to scratch the stitches on his waist.

"Aw, come on!" Raph whined and I laughed. He glared at me.

"Anyways bros, I'll got get the pizza!" Mikey smiled, jumping up and off the bench.

"No!" Donnie shouted all at once, grabbing Mikey's wrist. Everyone froze and he laughed nervously. "I mean, is that really okay?"

"Of course, right?" Mikey asked confused and a bit worried. "No one will see me, it's just under the grate like usual…?" Me and Raph gave each other a look of suspicious concern.

"Sorry. I just…never mind, sorry." Mikey smiled in an attempt to show no harm and I saw him give Donnie's hand a squeeze.

"You can go Mikey. But if you're not back in 15 minutes I'm coming up there." I warned and he saluted me. Raph groaned, face palming as Mikey jumped and left. I slid to Donnie's side and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay."

"Yeah, I know it's okay." Donnie whispered. He smiled at me and then looked at Raph. "Seriously, stop or you're gonna bust the stitches!"

"Okay, fine!" Raph sighed, looking to where Mikey had left. Master Splinter simply sat down on the bench beside him.

"My sons, how has the retro-mutagen crisis developed?" He questioned with curiosity. I saw Donnie tense so I tried not to look so serious.

"Well, when I…left..it was synthesizing. I haven't checked on its process yet." Donnie rubbed his hair sheepishly. "But the last time I examined it, it was going smoothly. But like my others it takes time."

"I understand." Master Splinter smiled, shifting so he was now beside Donnie. Me and Raph smiled when Sensei put a comforting hand on Donnie's shoulder. "You did well my son, I am so proud of you." Donnie gulped but he could not contain himself for long. He threw his arms around Sensei and smiled, very small tears sliding down his cheeks.

I felt the soft pounding come back in my head and tried to ignore it. Raph was still trying to sneak scratches at his stitches but it was like Sensei had eyes on the back of his head. I smiled, feeling amused as I watched my little brothers. I unknowingly touched the stitched gash above my eye and saw Raph glare warningly at me.

"Rest tonight, my sons. I will see you in the morning." Sensei suddenly smiled, rising from the bench.

"Whoa, wait. You're not gettin pizza, Sensei?" Raph questioned and Master Splinter shook his head. Me and Donnie looked at each other.

"You need to find comfort in each other," He said and we all blushed at how weird that sounded at first. He chuckled. "And I am not hungry. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Sensei." We replied and I bowed my head. He hummed and walked away slowly.

"He wasn't gonna wait till Mikey got back?" Raph asked looking annoyed at his waist. I snickered.

"I guess he's been..tired?" Donnie said smiling nervously. I sighed.

"More like worrying himself to death." I replied and they gave me a weird look. "He may not always show it but he probably worries the most."

"Over you? I think that's impossible." Raph grinned. Donnie joined him and I rolled my eyes.

"I guess I should check on the retro-mutagen…" Donnie looked away to his lab and I frowned. I opened my mouth to say something but another voice cut me off.

"You can't dude cause guess who got the pizza?!~"

I couldn't help but hide my smile as Donnie jumped and Raph laughed out loud. Mikey jumped down from the spiral slope above and smiled a mile wide, carrying two pizza boxes. He walked up to me, since I was in the center and placed them in the pit.

"Jeez Mikey, it's late and you're still so loud." Donnie growled, embarrassed.

"Sorry, D." Mikey blushed but smiled at Raph, who had finally stopped laughing to wipe his eye. I rolled my eyes again but sucked in my lip so Donnie didn't catch me smiling.

"Just come and get your pizza." I teased Donnie, who rolled his eyes and joined me and Mikey in the center.

"I don wanna get up!" Raph complained half heartedly, throwing his head back. Mikey laughed.

"No one feels sorry for you." I smirked and he glared at me, making Mikey giggle more and Donnie grin.

"Shaddup Fearless." He retorted but at least it got him off the couch as we formed a square around the pizza boxes. I smiled as we began eating.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked them. Each paused in their thoughts.

"I should really check on the retro-mutagen.." Donnie mumbled while worriedly staring at his pizza. I frowned. Mikey suddenly put an arm around his neck and leaned in.

"D, you worry too much. More than Leo and that's saying something." Mikey said seriously. I scowled while Raph smirked at me, chuckling.

"I'm serious." Donnie frowned, looking like he was trying not to smile. I rolled my eyes, groaning.

"Just shut up and eat with us." I replied making Mikey and Donnie look at me in surprise. Raph looked on in amusement. "It won't kill you to wait."

"See? Leo's got tha right idea!" Raph winked playfully and Donnie glared. I turned my attention away as I shifted channels on the now blaring TV. I knew Space Heroes wasn't on and they wouldn't feel like watching that anyways.

"OH MY GOSH LEO PAUSE IT!" Mikey all but screamed, making everyone in the room drop what they were holding.

"Mikey!" We yelled angrily. He blushed sheepishly and Raph hit his head.

"Ow! Sorry!" He frowned. But then he beamed. "This is WipeOut! A totally awesome show, dudes!" I turned, still scowling to unpause the show.

"You better be right Chucklehead." Raph argued, also scowling.

After a few minutes of watching people try to jump on the 'big balls' and failing, Raph almost couldn't breathe, which was making me and Donnie laugh. Mikey was almost constantly laughing, tears in his eyes.

"Where did you even come across this show, Mikey?" I asked smiling in amusement. He beamed happily.

"Oh, well.." He started while smiling but then he just stopped, his smile slowly fading as he looked down. My eyes widened when his face suddenly darkened. I saw Donnie stop eating to look at him worriedly and Raph looked confused. "I just found it." The sentence came out forced and totally out of his element.

"You okay?" Donnie asked as the attention was all on him now. He looked up, like he realized we were still paying attention to him. He gave a small smile.

"Yep! Anyways this is uh-ma-zing!" He gushed and Donnie just looked at me. I was frowning but Raph groaned, rolling his eyes at Mikey's easy dismissal.

"Ya can't just do that and not explain." Raph rose an eyebrow, crossing his arms as he shifted a little closer to Mikey.

"Do what?" He asked smiling innocently. Donnie face palmed and I glared.

"You know what Mikey. You can't just get upset about something and not tell us why." I replied. Mikey sighed and then looked sad.

"You'll just get mad and then it will ruin the good night we've tried to build." He whispered making my blood run colder. Raph looked at me and I nodded at him.

"Why would we get mad?" Donnie asked looking worried again. Mikey hung his head low and just sighed again.

"Mikey." I warned in the big brother tone I use from time to time on them.

"Just tell us." Raph scowled harder, shifting yet closer to Mikey so that their knees were almost touching. Mikey wiggled uncomfortably but had nowhere to escape.

"I first seen it at Kenny's place, before he got home from the bar." He said, his body shaking just a little to match his tone.

I blinked, not really all that surprised for some reason. But I took a calm breath so Mikey couldn't see the obvious anger threatening to come off me in waves. Raph was still scowling, but forced his hands into fists so he crossed his arms. Donnie surprised me as he just scowled but grabbed Mikey's hand.

"See? Now was that so bad?" Donnie asked and Mikey blinked up in surprise. Mikey's face looked sad and hurt glimmered in his eyes. "I know you didn't want to remember. We're sorry." Donnie pulled Mikey close and I smiled.

"He won't be hurtin you anymore." Raph all but grinned, trying to look reassuring. Mikey returned it with a small smile.

"Yeah, they're right." Is the only reply I could muster, but it was worth it when Mikey's smile grew and the brightness returned to his eyes.

"Thanks bros. I know I can always count on you!" He beamed, getting out of Donnie's hug. Raph rustled his hair with a small fond smile and I turned to unpause the show.

Now that Donnie and Mikey were back, I felt the worry slowly leaving me, but never permanently. I would always have to be aware of what Donnie was doing or where he was going. It was going to be hard to look after my little brothers.

But Raph was right. I looked at Donnie's bandaged arms, thighs, and cheeks. He had been damaged, _hurt_, by Shredder. Yep, Raph was _definitely _right.

Shredder had actual _hell_ to pay.

* * *

**Yeah, well, let me just tell you. Leo and Raph are BOTH pissed. Shredder's gonna be hurting somehow XD**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it! I tried my very best just for you guys! *laughs* But thank you for the support, i hope you will continue to support me! Thanks guys, so much! You make my day! :)**


	13. Night Terror

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I won't keep you with any excuses cause it's the same!**

**Please enjoy this! Thanks for all your support! You're amazing!:)**

**WARNING: The first part contains violent themes...**

* * *

Donatello woke up slowly but he'd never felt so relieved to feel so good. Finally a stress free morning! He blinked his eyes as they adjusted. He immediately saw Raph and Leo on the floor with their back's facing him.

Then suddenly dread pumped into his system as something like a stone dropped into his stomach. Something was wrong. What was it? Donnie turned his head to the side and gawked in horror, his throat making a funny sound.

Mikey was on the couch next to him, but he was covered in various gashes and bruises around his limbs and torso. His eyes were a lifeless dull blue that glazed over. But in front of them both just watching him was Shredder, blooding dripping from his gauntlet. _No..no..no...NO! _

_"You should of just made the retro-mutagen like you were supposed to."_ Shredder taunted.

Donnie's eyes traveled down and locked onto Raph's shriveled form, blood coming out of his nose, ears, and mouth. Both his legs looked at odd angles and he had a bad gash on his shoulder. Like Mikey his eyes were glazed, the green gone pale.

_"Everything would have been okay."_ Shredder smirked. Donnie paid no attention to him as his eyes traveled to Leo, and he immediately went cold if possible.

Leo was the worst of all. That gash on his eye covered the top half on his face in blood and on the ground. What's worse was that his neck was at an odd angle and his mouth weirdly open._ No..._

_"You brought this on yourself.."_ Shredder continued.

"No.." Donatello breathed, refusing to believe he was there, refusing to believe Shredder was there. He did not kill his brothers, he's just dreaming. He heard Shredder snicker, but even as he closed his eyes he saw the flashes of his brother's dead bodies. He didn't even wanna imagine Splinter's..._oh god.. _

_"..maybe it would of been better.."_

"Stop..." Donnie half pleaded half growled, his body shaking furiously.

_"..if you just died..." _

"No...stop!" Donnie cried out this time, putting his hands to his ears, clenching his eyes shut but cried again when the bodies flashed before him. Images of them dying came to mind but he refused to accept it. _Not true...no.._

Shredder gave the loudest laugh he'd ever heard to date and he flinched, his lip trembling. But something forced him to open his eyes. Shredder was standing by Leonardo now and Donnie felt the need to protect his brother...but why?

_"..I guess you really can't fix everything..."_

"NO STOP!" Donatello yelled, tears leaking from his face as Shredder hacked into his already dead brother. _"LEO!"_

* * *

_"LEO!"_

The three turtles jolted harshly at the sound of the cry that cut through the air like scissors. Raph got in a half crouch looking for the source of danger. Leo blinked around confused until he saw Mikey holding Donnie.

"Donnie..?" Leo asked and then he saw the sweat on his brother's forehead and the panic on Mikey's face. "Don!"

Raph flinched at Leo's yell but looked over in time to see Leo unintentionally push Mikey out of the way to get to Donnie. Raph grabbed Mikey around the shoulders and steadied him but both watched their two other brothers in worry and surprise.

"Don...Donnie...! Wake up!" Leo shook his little brother, who was obviously freaking out in his sleep. Leo had to hold Donnie's arms down and looked at Raph, pleading for help. But Raph was frozen at the sight.

It was Mikey who knew what to do, sadly from experience with night terrors. He wrenched carefully away from Raph and jumped on the couch near Donnie's legs. He began to pet Donnie's hair softly. "Bro...it's me, Mikey. Leo's got you..Raph's here...you're okay.."

Raph and Leo looked at Mikey in surprise but stayed silent, not sure what to do. Donnie whimpered yet again but the thrashing was slowly going away. "Leo...Leo..."

"Leo's okay too...c'mon bro, wake up." Mikey pleaded while rubbing his forehead affectionately, something Don himself used to do to help Mikey. It began to work. Donnie was breathing slower now and his eyes darted under his eyelids.

"That's it, bro. You're safe...you can wake up..." Mikey smiled as he steadied himself. Donnie's eyes slowly opened and he was very disoriented at first. "Hey Donnie..."

"Mi...Mikey..?" Donnie asked with sleepy eyes. Mikey smiled again, this time wider.

"Alive in the flesh dude_."_ Mikey grinned but that went away when he saw the horrified look Don gave him. "Don?"

"Leo?" Donnie turned sharply but Leo eased him down again.

"You scared us.." Leo said, still looking a bit shell-shocked. "Jesus Don, I didn't know what to do.."

"I'm...I'm sorry..." Donnie stammered while wiping his head. He reassured Raph was okay by staring at him for a second. Raph just blinked back at him, not sure what to do.

"That was a pretty bad one, bro. What happened?" Mikey asked with a sympathetic look. Raph joined them on the couch then, feeling awkward with just sitting there.

"Shr..." The name stuck in Donnie's throat so he opted to stopping a minute. He sat up but not out of Leo's iron hold on him. He took a deep breath to continue.

_"You brought this on yourself.."_

Don's heart jumped in his chest and he tightened his posture. Mikey frowned sadly and reached for Don's hand then. "Was it Shredder..?" Don nodded and didn't miss the hate that passed over Leo and Raph's face.

"H-He...kill...killed you..." Donnie shuddered but was surprised he said that much. He felt Mikey stiffen and saw the shock in Raph and Leo's faces. "An...and said..."

"Said what? What'd he say?" Leo asked eagerly, his voice tight with anger.

_"..I guess you really can't fix everything..."_

Donnie's eyes watered and he held back the sob he wanted to let out. Raph looked at Leo and saw Leo already looking at him. Both were angry, very angry. Mikey rubbed Donnie's arm with his other hand. But no one made a move to make him speak.

"Why don't I make you some coffee...you like coffee..." Leo smiled down at Donnie, trying not to let the red brown orbs drowning in tears make him rigid. Raph, however, looked uncomfortable.

"O-Okay...thanks.." Donnie spoke up, his voice heavy with fear and anxiety. Leo clenched his bro in a hug and gave Mikey a look. Mikey blinked but understood instantly what Leo meant by it and nodded.

"Help me out Raph." Leo said and Raph turned to him in surprise.

"What?" He asked looking a bit annoyed and confused.

"You need to help me with the coffee..." Leo muttered, feeling embarrassed. Donnie actually snickered a little and Mikey smiled. Raph blinked again and then smirked.

"Yeah Raph, you know Leo burns water." Mikey joked, trying to lighten the mood. He was delighted when Leo playfully glared at him and Don's smile widened ever so slightly.

"True...let's go." Raph grinned at Mikey and Leo let Raph steer him to the kitchen.

* * *

Mikey turned to Donnie as soon as their older brothers were out of sight. Donnie avoided looking at him right away which made Mikey frown.

"I understand D..." Mikey spoke up. Donnie turned to him with a look of surprise and confusion. "Not in the same way as you..but...I at least understand a little bit." Mikey sat down right next to Donnie, who had not let go of his arm yet.

"R..Really, Mikey?" Donnie asked, feeling a bit unsure. He knew Mikey had alot to be sad about and he was always the one that got most of the night terrors.

"Yeah, dude. Shredder made you feel like crap, he made you feel guilty too right?" Mikey asked with an unusual serious gaze blended with sadness. Donnie looked down and let out a breath to calm the shaking.

"Yes. Yes that's exactly it."

"I thought so. I'm sorry D." Mikey smiled softly while leaning in to hug Donnie, who stiffened a little but let himself relax. "You still have us. We're here for you.."

Donnie laughed softly, feeling a bit better. "That's so corny."

"Aw darn it. It's Leo's job to be corny!" Mikey giggled and Donnie snickered. He pulled a surprised Mikey to his chest and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks Mike." Donnie whispered and he could feel Mikey's big smile.

"No problem Donnie! Anytime!" Mikey replied cheerfully. "Hey you wanna watch some cartoons?"

Again Donnie laughed. "Sure, bro." and they smiled at each other.

* * *

"I can't believe you still can't cook fer yourself." Raph sighed while finishing the coffee preparations. "I mean it's not that hard.." Leo was silent. Raph turned and saw Leo's head on his hands with a big spaced out expression one would only find on Mikey. "Leo?"

"Huh?" Leo blinked back to the current universe and saw Raph scowling at him. "Oh, sorry Raph."

"What's wrong with you, other than the obvious.." Raph asked almost quietly as he gaze darted to outside the door.

"I just don't want Shredder to get away with what he's done to us.." Leo said darkly, surprising Raph only but a second before he smirked.

"Ditto."

The sounds of TV drifted into the kitchen and Leo found himself smiling. They were watching cartoons? Raph rolled his eyes and turned to check on the coffee process. It wasn't long until their Sensei walked into the room.

"Morning Sensei." Raph and Leo said automatically. Splinter smiled warmly.

"Good morning, my sons." He answered and began to do his usual morning routine of making tea. Raph looked at Leo and both wondered if they should let their Father know about Donnie. "How are you?"

"Good..." Leo and Raph replied feeling like that was a lie. Splinter turned to them with a eyebrow slightly raised.

"And your brothers...?"

"They're good, they are just watching cartoons now-"

"Donnie had a night terror!" Leo blurted and they both looked shocked. Raph groaned and face palmed. Splinter looked surprised before it turned into worry. "About Shredder...but uh, Mikey helped him...he is okay, I think."

"He had a nightmare about Shredder?" Splinter asked with more worry. Raph glared at Leo, who scowled right back at him. "Maybe I speak with him..."

"No!" Raph blurted. "Trust me that won't work, right now..."

"He already told us some.." Leo added while Splinter seemed to calm his posture.

"Very well. Keep an eye on him." Splinter ordered softly while Raph and Leo nodded their heads. Raph turned to stop the coffee since it was done. Leo got up and handed him the cup.

"Bro's!" Mikey yelled loudly, surprising them. "Where's that coffee?! I'm not a stationary turtle!" They heard Donnie laugh loudly and was pleasantly surprised. Leave it to Mikey...

"You're not a turtle at all!" Raph yelled. slightly amused as he left the room with the coffee. Leo turned and smiled at Splinter before following his brother.

"Yes I am..!" Mikey said standing on the couch while Donnie snickered up at him. He pointed to his chest. "In here...!"

Leo couldn't help but laugh at the way Donnie tried to hold in a chuckle and Raph looked at him like 'are you fucking serious?'.

"..Thanks..." Donnie smiled when Raph sat next to him, handing him the steaming cup of coffee. He sipped at it while Leonardo squeezed next to Mikey, who protested the notion. "Mm..."

"I'll neva understand why ya like this stuff.." Raph rose an eyebrow. Donnie just stared at the dark liquid letting the warmth comfort him.

_"Everything would have been okay."_

"D?" Donnie looked up in surprise. Mikey, Leo and Raph were staring at him with slightly worried looks. Donnie smiled reassuringly, or tried to anyways.

"I'm okay..." Donnie said and couldn't hold their eyesight so he turned to the cartoon currently blaring on the TV. It was the obnoxious Teen Titans Go that Mikey seemed to love ironically.

"I'm telling you...you sound just like Beast Boy!" Leo exclaimed while Raph barked out a laugh. Mikey beamed pridefully.

"Act's like 'im too!" Raph laughed harder and Mikey rolled his eyes.

Donnie drowned out the noise of his brothers talking and laughing as he stared at the coffee in his hands and occasionally drinking it. He couldn't get Shredder's words out of his head.

_"..maybe it would of been better.."_

No...

_"..if you just died..."_

Donnie gulped and quickly reminded himself to smile when Mikey told some joke he didn't pay attention too. Raph socked him in his shoulder and Mikey made as strange noise promptly making Leo laugh hard. Donnie took a deep breath through his nose and let it out with his mouth and drank more coffee.

_"You should of just made the retro-mutagen like you were supposed to."_

Donnie gasped hard without thinking about it. All three of his brothers jumped at the sound of it. Donnie ignored them as he set the now empty cup of coffee on the couch near Raph's thigh and ran towards his lab.

"Donnie?" Leo called after him and he could already hear his brothers shuffling after him. _'How could I forget about the retro-mutagen? How could I..?'_ Donatello scolded himself and he plummeted in his chair.

"Don what's goin on?" Raph asked as soon as they rounded behind him, leaning in.

"I forgot! How could I forget? The retro-mutagen results!" Donnie exclaimed quickly. All three brothers looked at each other in surprise and then to Master Splinter who walked in the lab.

"The results?" Splinter asked curiously, calmly drinking his tea as he stood in front of Donnie's desk. Donnie didn't even seem surprised to see him suddenly there.

"Yes! I needed to see the results. I need to make sure it's compatible before we use it.." Donnie explained quickly while typing away. He looked at all his samples and notes on his desk.

They all waited quietly as Donnie did all his work and examinations. Then, suddenly, the computer went off and numbers flashed across the screen. Donnie jumped but stared at the screen.

"Dude..." Mikey groaned, looking away to hold his head with his fingers curling into his blonde hair. Raph rolled his green eyes but understood. That was a lot of numbers.

"What does it mean Donnie?" Leo asked patiently, his blue eyes never leaving Donnie's concentrated face.

Donnie seemed tense. He was scared. He didn't know what to think or what to do. But he looked at Leo's deep blue orbs and sighed in somewhat relief. "These numbers prove that the retro-mutagen is stabilized."

"That's good, right?!" Mikey beamed, leaning on Raph. Raph gave him a irritated look.

"Technically..." Donnie tensed again and Leo looked at him confused. "Well...it's regular retro-mutagen that I'm used to making...but our condition is different..."

"So it might not work?" Leo asked out loud, voicing Donnie's thoughtful fears. Donnie gulped and nodded.

"Maybe...there is a 90% chance it will work..." Donnie looked at his fingers.

"And the other 10%?" Splinter asked quietly.

"The chance we turn into normal turtles." Donnie answered with a tight voice. Immediately Raph and Leo's shoulders tensed and Raph gritted his teeth. Mikey blinked between all his brothers and Father.

"Then what do we do..? Try it on one of us first?" He said aloud as a joke. But his brothers looked at him horrified.

"Absolutely not!" Leo snapped. Splinter held up a hand to soothe them all as Mikey shifted uncomfortably under their stares. Splinter turned to Don.

"Is there a way to alter the string of retro-mutagen, Donatello?" He asked curiously. Donnie blinked at him before nervously licking his lips, turning to his computer.

"Altering it would probably make our condition worse, turn us into something different again.." Donnie voiced and even Splinter looked horrified now.

"Then what do we do?!" Raph demanded, turning his fear into anger like usual. Splinter moved around to put a hand on both Leo and Raph's shoulders.

"Um..o-okay...uh..." Donnie seemed to be struggling so Mikey moved to put a hand on his arm with a smile.

"Um, let's just _say_ that one of us uses it.." Mikey began after seeing Raph glare at him warningly. "The retro-mutagen turns things to their normal form, right?" Donnie looked a bit surprised but nodded. "Then _if_ one of us uses it we might turn into our previous form which was a turtle...right?"

"Theoretically.." Donnie sighed while looking down. "That was our last form but there is always the chance...it's just...we've never tested it on something that was mutated twice."

"Something mutated twice..?" Raph voice in confusion, a spark of anger still there. Leo scratched at his black hair, frustrated and anxious.

"Yes..I'm scared that if we do this then we'll turn into normal turtles."

"Then we must study this before we act." Splinter spoke up, his hands now behind his back. "If it is harmful we have no way of knowing but trail and error. I am not willing to risk your lives to turn you back."

"But..Master Splinter...Mikey-"

"I know, Leonardo, but we cannot go blindly into this. We must know what we are doing. I will only allow it when Donatello is comfortable with the results." Splinter ordered with a narrowed gaze.

"Razhar was mutated twice."

Everyone froze and looked at Mikey, who was concentrating with a finger on his mouth.

"And..?" Raph asked confused and angry. Mikey blinked up at them, fully aware he had their attention now.

"If we tested it on him then we could see if it mutates him all the way or if it turns him back into that ugly tan dog form..." Mikey smiled slightly. Donnie and Leo looked at each other in surprise.

"My son..." Splinter trailed off, looking serious.

"Seriously though Master Splinter! it's a win-win! We'd know something and Razhar will either be human again or less strong!" Mikey beamed again. He turned to his brothers who were wide eyed. "Right?"

"That..is actually not a bad idea.." Donnie replied looking at Leo in shock again. "Leo?"

"Well...I admit..but Raph is still injured-"

"Oh and you're not?" Raph retorted with crossed arms.

"-And Mikey can't be seen by anyone..." Leo finished while rolling his eyes at Raph.

"But we could do stealth! and wait till tonight!" Mikey pleaded, grabbing onto Leo's arm. He didn't want to be left behind. "We have our masks!"

"Well..." Leo trailed off, feeling concerned.

"I think it is a good idea." Splinter said and everyone-including Mikey-turned to him in surprise. "As long as you stick to your training and use the shadows." Mikey beamed and turned to his brothers.

"Fine...but how do we find Razhar?" Leo sighed while putting a hand to his forehead.

"Don't worry, he'll find us." Mikey smirked and Raph rolled his eyes.

"Now there is another problem." Splinter spoke up. Donnie turned to him in surprise. "What are you going to do if 'Razhar' turns back into Bradford?" Everyone froze.

Donnie began to panic at the thought, trying to avoid Shredder's taunts. _"You brought this on yourself.."_

"U-Uh...well...um...we...we.." Donnie fought against that fear and panic. Leo put a hand on his shoulder, looking grave but serious.

"We'll deal with that if it comes along." Leo offered to spare Donnie. Donnie smiled slightly, flooded with relief.

"Very well. Do not forget your injury Leonardo." Splinter commanded softly after turning. Raph snickered at Leo. "Or yours Raphael." Mikey brightly grinned at Raph, who glared. Splinter left to mediate and Leo turned to his brothers.

"Well guys...looks like we are going hunting tonight." He said and they rolled their eyes. Leo smirked. "What?"

"Just don't. Don't even." Raph held up a hand and stalked past them. "You know where to find me." After that they blinked after him as he left to his training dummy.

"I want to eat!" Mikey grinned, half jumping the air. "I'll go make us some ramen!"

"Sounds good." Leo smiled warmly and watched their baby brother bounce out of the room and Raph yelled in annoyance. Leo chuckled and turned to Don. He smile vanished. "You okay Donnie?"

"Yeah...I just hope tonight works.." Donnie whispered while staring at his screen, completely distracted. Leo hugged him around his shoulders tightly.

"Don't you worry Donnie. Even if you can't mutate us back, we'll find a way to be safe again. I promise." Leo said serious, Donnie turned his head to stare at Leo and then smiled, feeling more relief. "I don't want to pressure you. No one is demanding that you do this. okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Leo." Donnie smiled a bit more brightly. Leo smiled fondly and ruffled Donnie's brown hair.

"I'm going to go through some kata's in the dojo if you need me." Leo said after letting Donnie go. Donnie nodded after him, the smile still there. That made Leo feel okay to leave his little brother alone.

Donnie felt so much better after what Leo told him. He knew it wouldn't be the end of the world if he couldn't re-mutate them, but hearing Leo say there was no pressure...that he'd make them safe...that was so much better.

_"You should of just made the retro-mutagen like you were supposed to."_

_"Everything would have been okay."_

_"You brought this on yourself.."_

_"..maybe it would of been better.."_

_"..if you just died..."_

_"..I guess you really can't fix everything..."_

WRONG. Donatello looked up from the screen to glare at nothing in particular. Shredder was an illusion in his head. He was a bad dream. He's never failed his brothers and he won't start now. Everything Shredder said was a LIE.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :) I finally finished it and I know how I want to end it now! :D:D**

**Thank you for all your support and future support! STAY AWESOME! ^_^**


	14. Anxiety

**Hey guys! Sorry, I have no internet at my house and it's spring break so I can't use the computers on campus! ;/ But I try...**

**Anyways your support is amazing as always! I hope you enjoy this chapter and then the last chapter is next~! Ill type up a good epilogue for you guys! I'm so excited!**

* * *

"Are you sure about this Leo...?" Donatello asks, his voice practically dripping with worry. Raphael normally would insult any brother that sounded scared, but he understood this time. He would NEVER admit he was nervous before a fight.

They had geared up in their black outfits with their signature color tank tops underneath. They all seemed to love it, the outfit, the combat boots and the vests. They had their masks on for good measure and it just felt right to have all the equipment on.

The boys left a couple of hours ago after Leonardo had explained the plan to lure Razhar. No one wanted to get close to Shredder's lair, especially because of Donatello. So now they are just sitting on a rooftop, waiting for Leo to move again.

"I'm sure Donnie. Don't worry." Leo smiled reassuringly beside him, where Donnie stood. Both were peering over the rooftop.

"This better work.." Raph scowled, crossing his arms and leaning his back on a conditioning unit.

"It will." Leo scowled back at Raph but then ignored him as he turned back to looking over the edge and comforting Donnie.

"But what if it doesn't work..?" Donnie continued to worry, which was weird because Leo was always the worried one.

"Then that's just how it is bro!" Michelangelo spoke up in a giddy 'happy-go-lucky' way. He was sitting criss-cross in front of Raph. Leo and Donnie turned to look at him. Mikey smiled. "We'll figure it out if that happens! We always do!"

Leo and Donnie smiled at him but Raph wasn't convinced. He knew Mikey was just as worried as they were, he had to be. Mikey was already feeling guilty that they had to change in the first place.

"Sorry, I'm just...worried.." Donnie pursed his lips in the next second. Leo just continued smiling and put an arm around Don. Raph sighed and rubbed between his eyes. "Not because of the mutagen..." Raph peered at him in the corner of his eyes. Mikey studied Donnie's slightly shivering form and Leo tightened his hand on Don's shoulder.

"I won't let anything go wrong. It can't." Leo said with such conviction that his brothers felt it. "Not this time."

"Sure sure, Fearless. I just want payback." Raph grinned eagerly, eyes darting around, searching for someone to hit. Leo and Donnie just stared at him.

"Of course you do.." Leo replied while tossing him a teasing grin. Raph lost his grin instantly and rolled his eyes. Donnie sighed and looked into his binoculars he got from the brown bag he carried with him. "Anything?" Don looked at Leo.

"Not yet, but it should happen soon."

"Hopefully very soon!" Mikey piped up. "Raph can't wait long!" Mikey grinned wildly.

"Hey I can't be tha only one that wants ta hit somebody fer this!" Raph gestured to their injuries. Leo and Donnie instantly frowned. Mikey lost his grin.

"I guess not.." Leo replied while crossing his arms, suddenly annoyed at the memory. Donnie just rubbed his own arms and tried to forget.

"Are..." Mikey stopped short. Raph rose an eyebrow and Leo turned to watch Mikey but he didn't continue. He just stared at the floor of the roof.

"What were ya gonna say?" Raph asked after a minute. Mikey just shrugged and that annoyed Raph. "C'mon ya know by now we don't like bein kept in tha dark!"

"You'll just get mad..." Mikey pouted while trying to hide his face from view.

"We won't get mad Mikey." Leo promised but Raph sent him a 'oh really?' look. Leo sent back his own warning glance and Donnie finally looked up to study Mikey.

"You can say it." Donnie encouraged. Mikey sighed and his shoulders sagged.

"I'm just thinking about this..." He muttered while trailing a finger on the floor nervously. "A-About turning back..." Their eyes flashed with surprise.

"Why?" Donnie questioned.

"I'm just worried too.." Mikey sighed and finally met their eyes. "I'm..I'm just wonderin if we're making the right choice...we could have...so much more as humans."

"But we're not humans." Raph retorted almost too quickly. "No matter if we look tha part."

"But at least we won't be freaks." Mikey blurted and all their eyes flashed with different kinds of hurt. Mikey looked down.

"We are not freaks. We never were." Leo said very seriously. He looks at each of his brothers. "We are just different." Mikey looked up again.

"I don't want to rob you guys of your futures just cause I had a rough two years." Mikey mumbled. Raph slapped the back of his head.

"Then what about Splinter?" Raph shot back and Mikey looked up at him, tears in his eyes. Raph blinked in surprise for a second. "We would have ta sneak in tha sewers ta see 'im? And Don said all that government stuff, we aren't in tha system so we couldn't just do stuff normally anyways. We were never human, Mikey. We are all agreed on this, okay?"

Leo looked at his immediate little brother with pride blooming in his chest while Donnie smiled a little. Mikey sniffed, wiped his eyes the sent a smile and nod Raph's way, who smiled a little before it was gone.

"Good. Now that we covered that..." Donnie calmly cleared his throat before flashing a freaked out look. "Here they come!"

Everyone jumped straight at his words and got their weapons ready. Leo used one arm to usher Donnie back as they backed up to Raph and Mikey together. They had their formation together when Leo noticed that the Foot disappeared in the shadows. Razhar, however, jumped up on the roof in front of the ex-turtles.

One look at his brothers communicated the plan Leo had in mind and Leo smirked a little before pointing a sword at Razhar, who growled.

"Looks like you're not too smart, coming out here after the scrawny one escaped." Razhar glared at Donnie, who glared and stiffened all the same.

"I'm not scrawny!"

"We're smarter than you think!" Mikey retorted and the brothers wanted to face palm. Razhar laughed as the Foot jumped from the shadows and surrounded the group. An ambush. Too bad the brothers were expecting it though. Raph grinned eager as he couldn't quit moving in place.

"Master Shredder isn't done with the tall one so maybe if you give him back I won't have to kill you." Razhar taunted. Leo's posture stiffened.

"I don't care. You can't have him and you aren't going to kill us." Leo replied smoothly and it pissed Razhar off.

"Foot attack! Don't seriously injure the purple one, we need him alive!" Razhar all but roared the order and the Foot moved instantly. Raph and Leo were ready for this and instantly acrobated into combat. Donnie stayed close to Mikey, as was the plan, and both grinned at each other.

"Raph keep the Foot off Donnie and Mikey, okay?" Leo yelled as he took out a couple of bots just with a swing of his katanas. Raph snorted as if the answer was obvious and lunged after a few bots already going after their purple banded brother.

"Hey Razhar, oops-_too slow_!" Mikey laughed as he dodged a swing from Razhar's claws. "Man I could dance and still beat you." Razhar growled angrily and distantly Donnie snickered. He used his bo staff and sent a couple of Foot bots hurling right into Razhar who switched attention.

A flash of true fear shown on Donnie's face, prepared or not, and Razhar grinned as he dashed after him. Mikey winked at Donnie and was faster, of course. He used his kasrigama chains like Leo told him to and wrapped them around Razhar, clenching his movements.

Donnie, who had Mikey's other nun-chuck, did what Mikey told him too earlier when they made the plan and hit the secret compartment, using the other kasrigama chains to wrap around Razhar as they both held him captive.

Now it was up to Leo and Raph to destroy all the Foot bots that were with Razhar. Said brothers were fighting as if they were a set of twins. Almost the same amount of punching and kicking and blocking, it was dizzying to anyone who watched, if they really were twins and looked alike one would confuse them.

Raph was holding his own really well, no surprise there, but had a couple of nicks on his right bicep. Leo was calm and collected during fighting, using the years of ninjitsu to take out as many bots as possible in one or more swings of his blades.

By the time both of them were done they were both deep breathing almost panting from taking on so many but it was amazing. They felt like they redeemed themselves from losing the battle with Shredder and his minions. The stopped and stared at each other then grinned successfully.

One bot made a noise and Leo didn't break his grin or gaze from Raph as he stabbed it with his katana blade. "Ahem. If you are both done..."

Both turned to see their younger brothers struggling to keep the chains around Razhar, who was inches from the youngest-snapping at his face. Raph wasted no time in dashing to Mikey's side and using the butt of his sai to ram it into the back of Razhar's neck, who yelped in surprise pain and fell on the ground.

Mikey and Donnie then tied his kasrigama chains around one of the beams supporting a small water tower while Leo walked up, pointing a blade at Razhar who was just recovering from Raph's blow. Raph was crouching to Razhar's eye level, glaring at him and daring him to move or attack.

"What..do you want?!" Razhar snapped when he wiggled in the chains but did not have the strength to break two sets of chains. Leo blinked, his face impassive as he nodded at Donnie.

"I'm going to pour this retro-mutagen on you and see what happens." Donnie answered for Leo, who pursed his lips, eyes never leaving Razhar. Mikey stayed with the chains at the water tower, looking down, just in case.

Razhar froze in disbelief at what he heard. "What? You're _helping_ me?"

"No." Leo replied instantly, glaring a little this time. "It will either deform you or turn you back into-"

"Dogpound!" Mikey interrupted gleefully. Raph rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What?!" Razhar growled as he struggled again. "Why would you do that?!"

"Because we can." Leo replied again.

"Good one Leo." Raph grinned and Leo smiled a little before turning serious again. Donnie fumbled around in his bag and took out the orange-yellow vial.

"Do you have enough Donnie?" Leo questioned as Donnie examined the vial before walking beside Leo.

"I do. It will only take one drop and then we'll see how it affects double mutations." Donnie explained while putting his bag on the ground next to their feet. He eyed Razhar cautiously.

But then Raph put the pieces together and let out a loud barking laugh, causing Donnie to stumbled backwards and Leo to go forward. Raph gave a warning glare to Razhar and Mikey looked surprised and confused.

"Double mutations, huh?" Razhar chuckled again, raspier this time. "I was seriously confused for a minute there but now I understand."

"Shut up." Leo growled, surprising everyone but Razhar. "You don't know anything." Razhar grinned manically.

"Why in the world would you _want_ to become turtle freaks again?" He asked and every one of them froze and tried not to let it bother them.

"Stop talking." Leo ordered while glaring, this one a little angrier than the rest but it made Razhar grin even more.

"But now I realize you'd only do it if you have to. Because-"

"Shut up..." Leo's glare hardened more and Mikey gulped, rubbing his hands anxiously. He knew where Razhar was going with this.

"-of him you have to give up a normal life? You won't ever be loved because of that-"

"He said stop talking!" Donnie warned as he watched the color drain from Mikey's guilt driven face.

"-useless little orange-"

"Be quiet." Raph hissed angrily, clenching his fists.

"-freak!"

_"STOP!" _All three older brothers yelled angrily and Raph punched Razhar in the face so hard that something cracked. Leo rubbed his face to keep from losing it and Donnie opened the vial.

Leo and Raph quickly moved out of the way as Donnie dropped the contents of the vial all on Razhar without mercy. He used all of it. Raph and Leo's eyes widened only slightly because they were still pretty upset. Razhar screamed as the burning began and Donnie stepped back as he started thrashing.

They watched him squirm, thrash, and scream until they noticed something. Something that made all of them out of breath and stunned. Razhar began to grow muscles and tan fur. One arm stretched longer and wider than the other. He lost his snout and his face widened. Soon enough, Razhar had become Dogpound again, in every look.

Donnie actually sank to the ground in relief. Leo's legs wobbled, the worry he had hidden from his brothers released and he held onto Raph's shoulders to steady himself. Raph just stared with widened eyes and help Leo stay up.

Razhar groaned and stayed unmoving for a little bit, but they knew he would wake up soon, and he'd be furious. They just stood still for a moment before they heard a sob.

Looking upwards they saw Michelangelo hugging his knees, his back facing them and his shoulders shaking. He was sobbing and little reg flags waved around in their minds.

"Mikey, what's wrong?" Donnie demanded as they all jumped from their spots and landed on the water tower beside him. Tears were running down Mikey's freckled face.

"I-It worked..." He breathed and hiccuped. Raph put a hand on his shoulder, trying to look serious and normal all at the same time but no words came out.

"Why do I know those aren't relieved tears..?" Leo sighed as he crouched down to look at Mikey's eyes. Mikey averted them and bit his lip. "Is it what Razhar said? How many times do we have to tell you that we're okay about this for you to believe us?"

"I-I'm sorry...but-"

"No buts Mikey, now stop crying." Raph said and it came out harsher than he wanted. But Mikey sniffed and looked at Raph before nodding. He sighed and let Don and Leo help him up. He looked back at Dogpound.

"It really worked..." He smiled while wiping an eye. Raph brought him closer to his side with one arm and nodded.

"Great work Donnie." Leo complimented while clapping a hand on Donnie's shaking shoulder. The adrenaline was starting to wear off.

"Thanks..." He smiled softly and each of them stared at Dogpound once more. They jumped when they noticed he began to stir and he eventually woke up. But the boys were gone, hiding in the shadows for a minute.

"How dare you!" Dogpound screamed, somehow knowing they weren't gone yet but didn't know where they were. "Shredder will never stop trying to find you! It won't matter if you become freaks again! We'll find you!"

Leo frowned at the words but wordlessly nodded to his brothers. It was time to go home and tell Master Splinter. Casey and April would be waiting for the news and they could all celebrate that everything would be normal again. Well...normal by their standards anyways. And the thought didn't bother them one bit.

* * *

The ex-turtles all jumped over the turnstiles at almost the same time, each distracted with their own thoughts. April gave a shriek of delight upon her friends arrival, deeply glad that they weren't harmed. She ran up and hugged Donatello. quickly. Casey grinned, also relieved, and fist bumped with Raphael. Master Splinter calmly walked up to the eldest and they both shared a smile.

"I take it that your mission was successful, my sons..." Splinter observed, addressing each of them. He was very good at disguising his true nerves for the situation at hand.

"Yeah he turned back into Dogpound, Sensei." Donnie smiled a bit tiredly after breaking the hug with April. Splinter smiled and the tenseness of his body left.

"This means the mutagen will work on your guys...right?" Casey asked looking hopeful. All eyes turned to Donnie.

"Yes it should." Donnie answered. Mikey smiled brightly when April looked at him.

"We should celebrate!" He cheered and all eyes turned to him. Splinter smiled slightly at his youngest. "Everything will be normal again!"

"Don't you want to wait until after we change?" Leo grinned at Mikey. Mikey pouted and thought about it.

"No! Changing might hurt.." He added sheepishly and Raph rolled his eyes. "It looked like it hurt Dogpound..."

"Good." Raph retorted fast, still angry about what the ugly mutant said about Mikey.

"Raphael," Splinter warned and Raph flinched automatically. Casey grinned at him and they soon had a glare down. Splinter sighed and turned to Mikey. "I believe a celebration is in order." Mikey beamed.

"Awesome! I'll make some chips and dip!" Mikey cheered as he dashed off into the kitchen, leaving everyone surprised.

"I got the music!" Raph smirked and shoved Casey, who growled and rushed after him. Leo, Don, and April shook their heads/smiled.

"So..you guys are really turning back..?" April questioned after the music began to blare and the two hothead teens began to argue about what should be played.

"Yeah." Donnie smiled at her. April bit her lip and looked away from his red brown eyes. Donnie cocked his head and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"That doesn't bother you? At all?" April sighed and finally asked. Splinter and Leo had tensed in their mid-conversation when they heard what she said. Donnie swallowed and looked at her hard.

Casey stopped arguing and pushing at Raph when he noticed the ex-mutant had gone still, watching his older and younger brother turn to April carefully. It was like he was waiting or daring someone to say something to hurt his brothers' feelings. They all did not see Mikey peering out of the kitchen, his heart hammering once again, with wide eyes.

Why was everyone hell bent on making them feel like a monster, intentional or not?

"I get why people don't understand," Donnie began while staring April hard in the eyes. He messed with his brown hair anxiously. "Why would we want to go back to looking like..well different...?" He avoided the word freak for all their sakes. April felt a pang of guilt.

"Don-" Donnie held up a hand. He needed to get this off their chests once and for all. For everyone's sakes but especially his own and his brothers'.

"April, we were born into this world as turtles. We were meant to be raised as turtles but we were mutated and given a different life. None of us regret that or take it for granted. We were never meant to be humans, we aren't humans _now_-not really. If we stayed this way Mikey would be in danger, people know what he looks like. Even then, would we just live and hide down here but go topside like nothing was wrong?"

Leo and Raph were watching with wide eyes now. Splinter heard the building resolve in Donnie speech and smiled. April and Casey we absorbing everything he said and Mikey was biting his lip, trying not to cry tears of relief.

"Besides, what are we going to do when we want to do something that requires a human ID? Or when someone figures out we are not part of the government, that we are _nobody_? I realize it now but the fact that Mikey wasn't already persecuted was a miracle enough. Same with me." Donnie laughed a little to himself. "We are turtles, April, and that's what we're always going to be."

"I..I didn't realize..." April replied quietly, nodding and totally in awe at Donnie's speech.

"My son," Splinter smiled a bit more now and placed a paw on his shoulder. "You have never been more wise than you are right now." Donnie beamed a little and felt a lot better with getting that off his chest.

"Yeah Don, seriously! That was like...I dunno what it was like but it was somethin!" Casey said with a huge grin. Raph, Don, and April laughed while Leo just smiled a little bit after thinking. There was no possible way that becoming humans would have ever worked. That's what Donnie was trying to tell them.

"Yeah, Casey's right." Raph grinned while throwing an arm around the teen's neck and crushing him to his chest. Casey groaned. "Besides if we stayed this way what'd we be called then? Teenage..human ninjas?"

Leo and Donnie burst out laughing after that. Casey groaned again from Raph's 'affection' and April began giggling soon after.

Mikey, still standing in the doorway with some chips and salsa, wiped some tears from his eyes. His chest felt all warm and fuzzy, the way he imagined girls to feel all the time when they talked about their feelings or whatever. He took a deep breath and hoped it didn't look like he cried again.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Mikey grinned as he bounced back into the room. Donnie turned to him with a smile.

"Raph being a Meathead." Donnie grinned and Raph scoffed with a glare. Mikey laughed and presented the snacks.

"I got the chips and salsa. The sodas have to get cold cause _someone_ didn't put them in the fridge last night." Mikey fake glared at Leo who blinked.

"Oh yeah, cause that was my _top_ priority." Leo rolled his eyes and Raph barked out a laugh, Casey joining him while turning up the music. Splinter chuckled and just continued to watch the group of teenagers.

"Can I take a picture of you guys? As a memory?" April asked with a eager smile. She held up her phone. Mikey looked at Donnie and Leo, who blinked in surprise.

"Sure!" Leo smiled and looked over to the rowdy teens. "Hey Raph! C'mon we're taking a picture together!"

"Why?!" Raph demanded while scowling. Casey smirked and shoved him forward. They both then growled at each other but Raph walked over to his brothers.

"Cause we want to remember!" Mikey grinned eagerly and Raph couldn't back away from the full force of that innocent happy look. Raph sighed as Mikey gave Casey the chips and salsa.

"Mikey up front, Donnie in back!" April commanded as she studied the brothers. Splinter stood behind her, observing the whole time with a fond smile on his face while Casey began eating without them all.

Leo crosses his arms and gave a smile on the far left. Raph was next to him, leaning on Leo with his right arm on Leo's left shoulder. Raph was smirking. Donnie was right next to Raph with a kind smile on his gave as he rested his right hand on Mikey's head. Mikey was bending a little bit so he was in front of Raph and Donnie-but not in the way-and winked one eye while giving a thumbs up to April.

April laughed as she caught the moment perfectly. She looked at it on her camera as they all crowded around and died laughing. "I need to print this!"

"Awesome!" Mikey giggled uncontrollably. Splinter laughed a little the longer he studied it. Mikey grabbed the chips from Casey when he discovered he had been eating it.

"I like it." Leo smiled fondly as he looked away from Casey, Raph and Mikey. He gave April back her phone and they shared a smile. Donnie smiled also.

"I didn't realize we were so close together." He laughed a little.

"It is a wonderful picture." Splinter smiled. They all jumped when Raph turned up the music to tune out Casey, both challenging each other.

"Those two.." Leo held his head and Splinter sighed. Mikey giggled and Donnie shook his head. April stared at them but then turned to the boys.

"Let's just dance already!" April smiled and grabbed Donatello's hand. She jerked him towards Casey and Raph and began to dance, laughing when Donnie blushed. Mikey beamed and turned to Splinter.

"Hold this Sensei!" Mikey thrust the bowl into the old rat's hands, he nearly dropped his cane. Splinter blinked at him.

"Why?"

"I'm dancing too!" Mikey grinned and looked at Leo, who suddenly went wide eyed and begun to shake his head. Mikey grabbed Leo's hand and brought him to the rest of the dancing group, laughing the whole time.

Splinter, still a bit shocked, laughed a little as he saw each of his sons' smiling and laughing faces meanwhile Donnie and Leo were embarrassed. But they were slowly warming up to dancing.

* * *

Everyone was lined up in front of Donnie's desk. Donnie was facing everyone with a beaker of orange-yellow liquid in his hands. Splinter was off to the side to observe everyone while Casey had an arm around April's shoulders, both of them at a safe distance behind their humanoid friends.

"So...how are we doin this?" Raph asked almost quietly, his arms crossed over his muscular chest and his face set in a scowl. He wanted to downplay his rising anxiety.

"I guess one of us can go first.." Donnie replied while staring deep into the liquid. He couldn't see his reflection and even though he was sure, pretty positive, he was still the most anxious.

"I'll go!" Mikey grinned, eager to get things started and back to normal but nearly every being in the room snapped at him.

"Absolutely not!" Mikey flinched with wide eyes.

Leo rubbed between his eyes and sighed. He looked up and saw a pointed look from his Sensei. He knew what it meant immediately. "I'll do it."

"What?" Donnie asked in surprise while Raph and Mikey whirled to look at him with wide eyes. Leo's mouth was firm and his gaze serious. There was no arguing with that. Not that it stopped Raphael.

"But Leo-"

"No Raph, I got to do this first." Leo nearly snapped, looking at the second oldest with a gaze that held full conviction. "We'll go oldest to youngest."

Mikey pouted and crossed his arms, prompting a grin from Casey and April shook her head. Leo walked towards Donnie, who was still gaping a little. "So...how much do I..er.."

"Oh!" Donnie blinked back to life and handed Leo the beaker. "Just a little, it probably won't feel comfortable at all..." The ex-turtles and Splinter flinched, remembering previous experiences.

Everyone tried to stay their distance and Leo looked at the chemicals. Leo held back his nervous trembling and nodded at Donnie, who had to be ready to grab the beaker. Leo sucked in a breath, not noticing his brothers were almost clawing their own palms in nerves, and poured some of the chemical over his chest and some hit his shoulders.

Donnie immediately grabbed the beaker before it hit the ground and Leo curled into a miserable crouch, gasping in pain and trying not to shriek. His knees hit the floor and he held his grip around his now shaking body. Mikey had to hold Raph back as Leo almost screamed.

The orange liquid seemed to glow as it stretched Leo's muscles and turned his skin green. Donnie's eyes widened and Splinter quit clenching his cane when he noticed Leonardo was turning back. Soon after a minute Leo was unmoving on the floor, his clothes ripped from all the stretching. He was a turtle again.

"Leo!" Raph and Mikey yelled as they rushed forward but didn't touch him. Leo still shook some, his arms still wrapped around his body. Donnie kneeled next to him and assessed for any damage at all, but found none. "Is he okay Donnie?"

"Yeah, the process just takes a lot of energy and puts a harsh toll on the body." Donnie frowned sadly as he grabbed Leo, now that the mutagen had been absorbed, and placed him on the cots he had for them all. "Raph..."

Raph blinked and realized it was his turn. Mikey looked at him and gulped so he put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. Raph did the same thing as Leo, with Donnie there to grab the beaker.

The process was repeated with Donnie and Mikey while April and Casey helped carry the mutants to the cots Don had arranged.

Splinter looked at all his unconscious shaking sons and rubbed a paw on each of their heads. April had Donnie's hand and Casey put a hand on Raph's shaking shoulder. They would be sore and in a bit of pain...but they were back.. They were finally back.

And that's when Splinter allowed himself to genuinely smile.

* * *

**Hope all of you enjoyed! Please let me know how I did! I appreciate it guys! :D**

**Have pleasant days and STAY AWESOME! :3**


	15. Epilogue

**Hey guys..! I've been feeling like the worst crap this week, so I'm sorry if it's not my best. This is the last chapter/ epilogue! I really hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks so much for all your support! It makes me so happy to know you guys like it. I hope you continue to support me. :)**

**P.S. Sorry if you guys don't like it or think it's too short, I did my best under the circumstances.**

* * *

"Nugh..."

Splinter's ear twitched from where sat on the floor. He had been meditating, trying to drive off some of the leftover adrenaline when he heard his oldest wake up.

"Hu...uh?" Leonardo groaned as a dull throb went through his body. When his eyes adjusted he saw that Master Splinter was above him, smiling. "S-Sensei...?"

"Welcome back, my son." Splinter put a paw on his plastron. Leo blinked confusedly until everything came back to him. He gasped and shot straight up, but that made the throbbing worse. Splinter eased his son down again. "You cannot move so fast, my son."

Leo groaned in a response and shifted his head to the right to see Raph on a cot beside him. He couldn't see past Raph but he knew his little brothers were on the other side of him, resting.

"So..it worked..." Leo breathed in relief as he patted his body, finding a hard plastron and shell. The clothes that he had once worn as a human were now off of him. "How long was I out..?"

"It has been almost 2 and a half hours." Splinter smiled as he rubbed Leo's head. Leo blinked in surprise but gently sat up this time. They both snapped their gaze when they saw Raphael stirring. "Raphael, my son, you may open your eyes."

Leo eagerly, but still slowly, got off the cot and walked towards his immediate little brother. He stole a glance at Donatello and Michelangelo who both were Turtles again too. A warm feeling settled in Leo's chest.

"Gah...Sensei...?" Raph mustered the strength to sit up, though he was slower than Leo. Splinter rubbed Raph's head like he did with Leo. "Leo?"

"I'm okay." Leo replied almost instantly because he knew that's what Raph was truly worried about. He took his brother's side, wedging himself between Raph's and Don's cot. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I have a bad hangover." He replied and Leo laughed. Splinter smiled and let go of Raph.

"So you know what that feels like...?" Leo teased as he leaned in. Raph blushed and shook his head with a fierce scowl. "Just kidding.."

"Donatello..." Both of the elder brothers looked over when they saw Donnie opening his eyes. Splinter was holding him down because he was prepared this time. Donnie stole a glance at Mikey, then settled his tired gaze on Raph and Leo.

"Oh thank goodness..." Donnie sighed in relief as he sagged back towards the pillow. "It worked!"

"Sure did." Raph grinned. Leo smiled and put a hand on Donnie's head.

"You did amazing Donnie, good job." Leo said and he blushed, avoiding my eyes. Leo and Splinter chuckled.

"Dudes...I feel like a zombie..." They all jumped at the bubbly voice except Splinter.

"You look like one too." Raph retorted as they all relaxed. Donnie turned and smiled at Mikey, who was sitting up rubbing his face.

"A zombie is still prettier than you, Raphie." Mikey suddenly grinned as he turned towards them. Leo shook his head in his hand when Raph scowled deeply but didn't respond because of Master Splinter.

"My sons, I am so happy to see the transformation worked." Splinter smiled fondly at us all and Leo hugged him when he opened his arms. This allowed Donnie and Raph to fully sit up and get off their cots.

"Does anyone have any symptoms?" Donnie asked looking just a little worried. Leo and Raph had to roll their eyes. He shot a look at Mikey just as he opened his mouth. "Serious ones?"

"Nope, just a massive body ache." Raph replied as he shrugged.

"Good." Donnie grinned and Raph socked him in the shoulder. Leo looked behind Splinter after they broke their hug.

"So they finally decided to wake up!" Casey grinned as he rushed into the lab. He fist bumps Raph while Mikey gets off his cot to give the teen a one shoulder hug.

"Ah, you guys are awake!" April gushed happily as she walked in with a big brown purse on her shoulder. "How do you guys feel?"

"Like I was hit by a car." Raph retorted, crossing his arms and shooting a grin at Casey.

"Like a bookshelf fell on top of me.." Donnie winced as he rubbed the back of his neck and stretched. It felt werid to suddenly have a shell again.

"Like I slept wrong for a day straight..." Leo mumbled as he watched Raph shoot a look at Casey, who grinned. April turned to Mikey and he just blinked.

"Oh! Like I was hit by a bunch of Raph's." Mikey smirked. Leo and Donnie snickered and Casey just laughed.

"OH, just you wait-" Raph was stopped by a look from Splinter, which was half serious yet half amused.

"Did you get what you wanted April?" Splinter questioned as he eyed her bag. The Turtles looked confused as April and Casey shot grins at each other.

"Sure did!" April said as she ruffled in her purse. She pulled out an envelope and handed it to Splinter.

"What's in that?" Leo asked as they all crowded around their Father. Casey chuckled, April just smiled and Splinter looked at all his children.

He opened the envelope and pulled out 6 copies of the picture the boys took as humans, right before they re-mutated. He had April go print them out since he knew his sons would be out for awhile.

The brothers stared at the picture in awe as they were each handed a copy by Splinter, who was grinning.

"Dude...I'm so cute~!" Mikey giggled and April laughed.

"I think all of you are cute." April smiled looking at Mikey's picture. All the guys blushed sheepishly and Casey shot them a look.

"Well I'm not gonna miss all that hair." Donnie frowned as he studied himself. Raph laughed.

Raph opened his mouth to say something but he looked at Leo and stopped. Leo was staring at the picture right beside Splinter, but he looked sad and his shoulders were shaking. He looked like he was covering it up with the picture in front of his face.

"Leo?" Raph asked putting a hand on his shaking shoulder. Mikey and Donnie looked over, blinking in surprise.

"My son, why are you crying?" Splinter asked, alarmed as he all but forgot the picture and turned to the eldest. His eyes were closed but tears were pouring out of them.

"N-N-Nothing...!" He tried to say. This made Donnie and Mikey rush over.

"Are you hurting bad?" April bit her finger as panic rose up in her and Casey just looked so confused behind her.

"N-No...no..." Leo shook his head and used one hand to cover his eyes. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay bro!" Mikey smiled worriedly as he hugged Leo around his waist. "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm just so h-happy.." He replied while laughing a little and his shoulders shook more. Donnie and Raph looked at each other, confused.

"Fearless, if this is you happy I'm more than concerned now." Raph retorted but it made Leo laugh more. Mikey shot Master Splinter a look.

"My son, care to explain?" Splinter eased his brothers away to give Leo enough space to breathe and calm himself. Leo sucked in some breath and wiped his nose and eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said sheepishly. He looked down, embarrassed. "But when I seen the picture...I was so happy. We were separated for so long...and I...um, thought you guys were dead.."

"Leo..." Donnie trailed off, feeling a warm feeling wash over him. Raph blushed and scowled, crossing his arms. Mikey grinned a mile wide.

"It changes things when you think someone is dead." Splinter agreed as he smiled at his other three sons. Donnie and Raph blushed more but Mikey looked guilty. "Michelangelo..?"

"Well...uh.." Mikey blushed from the sudden attention. He turned to Leo, who was rubbing his eyes again. "I'm happy we all came back. I just feel a bit guilty cause I didn't remember you guys...so..I..uh.."

"Its not your fault stupid." Raph rolled his eyes and smacked Mikey. "Jesus, you guys are gonna kill me. I'm so doomed."

"Oh you can deal with it." Donnie grinned, showing the gap in his teeth. Raph glared and used his other arm to wrap it around Donnie's neck and rub his fist on his head. Mikey groaned because Raph did the same thing to him but without the fist. "Stop!"

Master Splinter, Casey and April laughed while Leo finally straightened up and looked at his little brothers. He smiled.

"Awww!" Leo surprised them by squishing them all in his strong arms. Casey laughed loudly as Raph blushed more than Mikey or Don. "Turtles now... turtles forever!"

"Wahh!" Raph pushed away blushing hard and Leo laughed. Mikey and Don were still in a state of shock, still in Leo's arms. "Stop bein so sappy! Ugh! Just...ygh!"

"Dude, this is _fantastic_!" Casey laughed from on the ground. April blinked down at him in surprise. Raph growled trying to ignore the blush still tainted on his cheeks.

"Um...Leo..can let us go..?" Donnie looked up at Leo, still surprised. Master Splinter chuckled when Leo realized he was still holding onto his little brothers. Leo let them go and they hovered on spot.

"Sorry guys..." Leo laughed. Mikey rushed up and hugged Leo again, rubbing cheeks with him. "Oof!"

"No problem Leo!"

Raph watched them and rolled his eyes. Casey walked up to him and they both stared at each other. "So...me and Red had an idea.."

"We did?" April asked, confused as she stood beside Donnie. Casey grinned at her but turned to Raph.

"We were thinking that since your no longer pink and fleshy that you could join us for a midnight run on the rooftops?" Casey grinned when all Turtles gave him a look.

"Oh, can we?!" Mikey and Raph yelled at the same time, looking at Leo and Master Splinter. Everyone looked at them surprised that they said something at the same time.

"Sure..." Leo smiled after earning a nod from Master Splinter. All the teens in the room jumped in excitement, with the exception of Donnie and April, who just settled for smiling.

"Then let's go! It's already dark out!" Casey grabbed Raph's arm and bolted out the door. Mikey rushed after them, then April and Donnie followed Mikey together. Leo looked at Splinter and smiled again.

"We'll be back later." Leo promised as he ran off. Splinter watched them disappear around the turnstiles and smiled fondly.

* * *

"Hey! We can't keep up with you guys!" Casey huffed as him and April jumped another rooftop. They watched the Turtles do fancy flips while hollering and cheering.

"That's your problem!" Raph smirked while crossing his arms. Casey glared and growled at the same time. Donnie elbowed Raph and walked up to them.

"Sorry April, Casey." He apologized and watched his red haired friend breathe heavily.

"It takes so getting used to!" Mikey giggled as he patted Casey's shoulder. "At least you guys run almost as fast as us now!"

"Oh gee, thanks." April teased as she gulped another long breath. Mikey smiled.

"C'mon guys, just a few more rooftops." Leo replied while trying hard not to laugh. April rolled her eyes but stretched, always up for a challenge. Casey glared and rolled his head around.

"Try not to fall and die." Raph grinned from ear to ear. Casey glared more ans shoved past Raph to follow Leo, who jumped again. He was quickly followed by Donnie and Mikey, then April and Raph.

This cat and mouse chase was surprisingly fun, even April and Casey admitted to having a 'blast' and the Turtles had to say it was a good change to have brought their human friends along this time.

By the time they jumped four more rooftops, they all took a break. They were breathing hard, especially Casey and April, and trying to work out the stiff muscles and harsh breaths.

"Dude, we were so overdue for this.." Mikey groaned as he rubbed his chest. Donnie nodded tiredly as Raph tried to act like he was the only one not tired. Leo rolled his eyes and Casey grinned at this.

"I still don't understand...how..you guys can...be so fast." April put a hand on her chest and the other in the air.

"We train..." Leo replied and smiled at her from where he sat against a cooling unit. Donnie and Casey were on both sides of him. April was sitting on the middle of the roof whereas Mikey and Raph were a little closer to April and the edge.

"You guys are rusty." Raph crossed his arms and shook his head. Donnie rolled his eyes and Leo shot Raph a look. Mikey grinned.

"So are you!" Mikey retorted while pointing. Raph grabbed his finger and twisted it. "Awwuu!"

"Okay guys, a couple more minutes..." Leo had begun to say but Mikey tuned him out when he thought he heard something else.

Mikey looked behind him and his eyes widened. They were in his old human neighborhood. His eyes grew more. He was close to where he used to live...

The others didn't notice Mikey was frozen in place as they got up and stretched, ready to head home. Mikey's lips quivered when he saw what was happening in the street below.

"Hey, lemme go!" Kenny shouted, bruises on his face and blood on his lip. The policemen that held his arms behind him, he was handcuffed, threw him in the back of a police car.

"Mikey?" Leo turned when he noticed everyone leaving but Mikey was not moving. Everyone turned to see Mikey just standing at the ledge. His brothers stood beside him and when they looked down too, their eyes grew wide.

"Why me too?!" Trisha wailed as they handcuffed. They opened the back of the door to put her with Kenny.

"What did we do?! Huh?! Let me out! Out!" Kenny screamed. The policemen looked like they had more bruises than Kenny.

"Kenny and Trisha Roberts, you are under arrest for assaulting an officer, resisting arrest, and child abuse and neglect. Most importantly you have been charged with the strange disappearance of your foster son, Justin Roberts." A policeman glared as he pushed Trisha and Kenny back.

"No! We didn't, he was-it's not what it looks like!" Trisha screamed.

"It was his brothers! They were gonna kill me! No!" Kenny yelled as he tried to kick but they closed the door.

Leo, Donnie, and Raph watched in shock, stunned in place. Mikey's old foster parents were arrested? They were being blamed for Mikey's 'disappearance'?

April looked at Casey in shock and a bit of fury in her eyes. This was the first time either of them seen Kenny. But Casey was looking at Mikey, who stared at the retreating police cars like they were meteors approaching.

"Well, they got what they deserved!" Donnie huffed, breaking the awkward sad spell. Mikey turned to Donnie, still in shock.

"Yeah...they are going to jail.." Leo muttered with clenched fists. He turned to face Mikey and couldn't muster a smile yet.

"Are you alright?" Raph asked turning to Mikey with a scowl on his face. Mikey blinked and looked down. They thought he was gonna cry or joke it off but he did neither.

He continued to look down then to the side then off to the street. He turned to look at his family. "I'm alright."

"Really...?" April asked with uncertainty. Mikey nodded and rubbed his arm.

"They are going to jail...although they used to be good people, they still deserve it. Now they can't...can't hurt anyone else..." Mikey paused and looked exhaustively relieved. Donnie smiled and hugged Mikey.

"That's very true Mikey." Leo responded while putting a hand on his shoulder. Mikey grinned as Leo looked fond. Raph put his hand on Mikey's head and looked away with a blush on his cheeks.

"Now they will pay for hurting you..." Raph replied and Mikey giggled and smiled up at him. Casey looked at April and they both shared a grin.

"Only you can comfort each other." They pointed out while the brothers blinked at them. Then they looked at each other and began laughing.

"Good idea with this rooftop run, Red." Casey whispered while the Turtles laughed. April smiled fondly and put her head on his chest.

"Thanks Casey."

"Hey guys!" They teen couple looked up and shrieked in surprise when they noticed their Turtle friends leaving them.

"Yer gonna be left behind!" Raph grinned as he jumped. Mikey giggled and waved.

"HEY WAIT FOR US!" Casey growled, pulling April's hand while Donnie laughed and Leo smiled. April's eyes watered and she smiled back.

It was finally time to go _home_.

* * *

**Lol Casey and April got a bit corny at the end. Kenny and Trisha are finally gonna be put away :P**

**Anyways! Thanks for reading and again, thanks for any and all support! Stay awesome guys! Have wonderful days ahead of you!**


End file.
